


事不过三

by shekelash



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Middle Ages, Mpreg, dub-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 69,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shekelash/pseuds/shekelash
Summary: 能让托尼摆脱这场政治婚姻的唯一办法，就是在法庭上证明他英俊强壮能干高尚的丈夫是个不能人事的哑炮。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tiberius Stone/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 第一幕

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于Rejo。  
> 到故事中期为止，托尼与第三方角色维持某种不健康的感情关系，Dub-Con。除盾铁以外所有角色都是工具人。  
> 有Mpreg剧情，但算不上ABO。

这一年的夏天来得格外早，五月出头的阳光打在石板路上，已经晃得人睁不开眼。午时刚过，不少贩夫、走卒、巡丁就躲进酒馆，给自己来上一杯冰镇葡萄酒，红着脖子吹起牛来。

夹在锡耶纳与佛罗伦斯之间的圣吉米尼亚诺是座没什么野心的小城，每日新闻不过是东街相邻两间披萨铺又闹矛盾了，西市驼背卖的面粉缺斤少两，住在主教堂广场旁边的寡妇腰围是不是大了半寸，如果哪家小姐私会情郎被棒打鸳鸯那就是了不得的大事件了。任何琐事谣传在酒馆里转一圈都能变得有鼻子有眼，飞快传遍全城。而这半个月以来最爆炸的新闻，除了五旬节以外当属罗杰斯家族年轻的男爵被他的伴侣告上法庭要求离婚这一桩。

要说这对婚侣，既是佳偶天成又是怨偶嫌隙。佳偶是佳在两位大人门当户对才貌双全，一位是罗杰斯家族的当家人，正直谦逊；一位是斯塔克家族的继承人，风流聪慧。至于怨偶的怨嘛，自然因为这两个圣吉米尼亚诺最有权势的家族世代交恶，在任何事上都要互别苗头，连城里的座座高塔，都是两家人为了攀比才越修越高的。

“史蒂夫大人我倒是在市政厅门口见过几次，骑着马，是位英武不凡的美男子。可他的伴侣我好像从没见过哩。”说话的是鞋匠帕克家的侄子，前不久才来投奔叔叔的铺子，做个学徒帮工。因为干活机灵，今天收了客人赏赐，被叔叔带来酒馆，可是年纪小，只能喝果汁。

“你才来了多久呀，自然是没见过的。”邻桌的男子呷了口酒，彼得认得他是街口的银匠，大热天还穿得衣冠齐整。“那位安东尼大人虽是斯塔克家的继承人，却在锡耶纳的外祖父家受的教育。结婚以后在罗杰斯宫也就住了个把月就匆匆回锡耶纳去了。他曾经来过我的店里，那气质打扮，一看就是在大城市长大的贵族公子。”

“斯塔克大人固然是贵公子，罗杰斯大人也不差。”角落里精壮黝黑的男子站起身走到酒馆当中，“我在他们的婚礼上变过戏法，按我看，论相貌出身两人站在一块可是般配得很。”

“可听说罗杰斯大人今天在法庭上的表现不太好。只怕他的男性气概没法满足那位大城市来的公子吧，难怪人家新婚一个月就回了娘家，甚至还想离婚呢。”有个揶揄的声音响起引起哄堂大笑。

“罗杰斯大人的男性气概肯定没有问题！你们懂什么！”黑肤男子大声反驳。

“那为什么我们从没听说他跟哪个姑娘小伙的风流韵事？”又有人说。

“自然因为罗杰斯大人是位体面的绅士。”

“是不是绅士明天我们就知道咯。要是你家罗杰斯大人不行，你可得请大家喝个痛快呀山姆！”这次彼得看清楚了，说话的人是肉铺老板，一家人都粗鄙得很。

山姆涨红了一张黑脸，跺脚道：“成啊，明天要是罗杰斯大人不行，你们的酒钱我全出了。否则我就要打断你那口烂牙，让你再也不敢编排罗杰斯大人的闲话！”

酒客顿时兴奋起来，吹着口哨拍着桌子叫好，恨不得他们现在就打起架来。彼得看了会热闹，忽然回头问：“本叔，法庭上要怎么展示男性气概？决斗吗？”

“都是贵族大人的事，你打听这些有的没的。”

“那是给贵族离婚的方式。”银匠听得他们说话，主动给彼得讲解，“上帝祝福过的婚姻哪里可以随便就离了的，除非你能向大家证明对方男子气概不行。”

“什么是男子气概不行？”

“还能是什么。就是那个嘛。”银匠按了按自己的裤裆，彼得愣了半秒种才反应过来，脖子腾地冒出热气，埋头猛灌葡萄汁。银匠仿佛没看出少年人的窘迫，继续讲解道：“夫妇得公开行房事，再由裁判员们判断丈夫的男子气概够不够资格延续婚姻。这种案子，丈夫多半是不行的。我看这次也……没想到罗杰斯大人居然有这种痼疾。”

银匠惋惜地摇摇头。可彼得觉得他惋惜的表情之下反倒很是期待，也不知道是期待看贵族大人的笑话，还是期待明天喝山姆请的酒。

山姆是罗杰斯家的家仆，平常在花园做些修剪洒扫的活计。这日在酒馆里大闹一场，被酒馆老板轰出去后悻悻往回去，在罗杰斯宫后门处遇上了巴恩斯家的公子携一位窈窕夫人从马车上下来。

“嘿，山姆！史蒂夫在家吗？”不等山姆作答，巴恩斯公子又道：“不用通报了，我知道去哪找他。”

他身边的夫人以扇遮脸，身姿娉婷，自然地挽着公子的手臂，宽大的裙摆扫过地面。山姆目送他们远去，心说这位夫人面生得很，大概又是巴恩斯公子的新情人。

两人穿过花园进入右侧建筑，来到二楼罗杰斯的家族小礼拜堂。史蒂夫正背对着们，坐在中央的椅子上。

“我就猜你在这里。”

史蒂夫微微一笑，合上手中的书，起身接受好友的拥抱。“福音能让我平静。”

“哈，你今天在法庭上的表现可让全城都不平静了。”

“没有那么差吧。”史蒂夫扶额，“我还算成功地……呃……唤起了。”

“一个小时，医生花了快一个小时才让你半勃，还没能射精。”

“老天啊巴基，你能不能别在礼拜堂说这些不文明用语！何况这里还有一位夫人呢！”史蒂夫的眼神飘向门口的女性，礼貌地点头致意。对方也回以屈膝礼。

“哦，没关系，她听不懂拉丁语。”巴基想了想，又补充到，“几乎听不懂，我觉得她能听懂勃起、射精、老二这些词。我们可以等下再讨论她，先说说法庭，朋友。先说说法庭。”

“我觉得你的情报网可能比我知道得更多些。比如一个小时，半那什么，没能那什么。”史蒂夫干巴巴地回嘴。

“你说得对，”巴基仿佛没听懂好友的讽刺，满意地点头赞同，“不过这都过去了，半勃也是勃起，我的情报网说陪审员认为现在还不足以裁定你的性能力有问题……”

“我的性能力没有问题！”史蒂夫打断道，同时瞄到门口的女士在向他微笑。

“……好的，你的性能力没有问题，我知道。”他敷衍地安抚了一下，又继续道，“但现在情况不容乐观。你那该死的婚前守贞主意让你失去了人证。如果明天的庭审再次失败安东尼就可以合法与你离异了。你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“意味着罗杰斯家族与斯塔克家族好不容易建立的姻亲关系被打破，两家会再次转为敌对，圣吉米尼亚诺将重新分裂。”

“什么？！不！”詹姆斯尖叫，仿佛要把史蒂夫生吞活剥般张大了嘴：“意味着你从明天开始变成圣吉米尼亚诺的笑料！连乞丐都可以笑话你的阴茎只有包皮！等你死了你的孙子还能看到关于他爷爷从天亮撸到天黑都硬不起来的法庭文书！——如果到时候还有姑娘愿意嫁给你并为你开枝散叶的话。”

现在两人都瞪着眼，互相因对方的不可理喻而震惊。

但显然詹姆斯能更快从打击中恢复过来。“所以我想到了一个绝妙的办法。”他洋洋得意地仰起头，故意卖关子，等待史蒂夫主动询问。而史蒂夫似乎已经放弃了，虚弱地问：“什么绝妙的办法？”

“我们还有一天时间，可以帮你突击一下！”史蒂夫一点也不想知道这个突击是什么含义，机械地跟着詹姆斯招呼的动作再次把目光转向在场的唯一一位女士。

“娜塔莎·罗曼诺娃夫人，来自莫斯科家道中落的贵族小姐，如今卡斯泰洛街妓馆里的红人。有世界上最姣好的容貌、诱人的身体与高超的技巧，能让黄油硬成大理石。”

罗曼诺娃夫人款款入室。她听不懂拉丁语，分辨不出詹姆斯的话里是风流还是下流，在他赞赏的注视下婷婷玉立，巧笑倩兮。

“我费了老大劲才说服老鸨放她出一天场。可别辜负了兄弟花出去的银子。”

“家庭教师教过我生理卫生课……”史蒂夫有气无力地抗议。

“但从没跟双手以外的东西实践过。相信我，挺入优秀的秘处是完全不同的体验，当你尝过那仙境的滋味就会觉得自己的手就是麻子脸家卖的奶酪——只有快饿死的时候你才愿意勉为其难吃一口。”

“看在上帝的份上，巴基……”

詹姆斯举起双手：“不讲了，不讲了。就听哥的话，让塔莎教你几手，反正你已结婚，不存在什么婚前守贞的信条了。然后明天在法庭上征服斯塔克家那个装模作样的小混蛋。哦，”他忽然想起什么，“当然塔莎是个姑娘，他们的感觉会有些不一样。但总体来说只要你够威猛……”

“我知道了！”史蒂夫当机立断打断詹姆斯滔滔不绝的话语，一边搭着他的肩膀把他往外带，一边妥协：“我立刻马上向罗曼诺娃夫人请教。请你出去，给我保留点隐私。”

“我认为我应该在场，毕竟明天还会有七八个熟人围观……”

话音未落，礼拜堂内只剩下史蒂夫与娜塔莎两人。红发美人始终保持着端庄的笑容，气氛更尴尬了。门外詹姆斯还在契而不舍地喊话，“在礼拜堂里？说真的？看不出来啊史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫叹气，自言自语。“他在门口不会走的，我得想个办法。”他揉松头发，扯开绸衫，解开裤头，尽量把自己弄得乱七八糟。一抬头却正对上娜塔莎盈盈的笑眼。她一定是理解错了什么，毫不避讳，反而走上前来贴近他，熟练地去亲吻他的嘴唇，芊芊玉手向他的下身探去。

史蒂夫抓着她的双肩与她保持距离。她嫣然一笑，朱唇中吐出一串史蒂夫听不懂的话语，语气哄骗般再次凑近。

“不！夫人。”詹姆斯还在门外嚷嚷，史蒂夫压低了声音，“夫人，我们非但不会做苟且之事，还有个更好的办法。我们闹出点声响，假装发生了什么，你出去的时候什么都不用说。然后我就能跟巴基交差，你也可以轻松赚得酬劳。”

她虽然听不懂他的话，却大约能从史蒂夫严肃的神情里明白其中的拒绝，终于停下行动。于是史蒂夫放开她，转头提起椅子连续磕在地板上，发出有节奏的震动声。门外终于安静了。

罗曼诺娃夫人静静地看着他忙活了几分钟，忽然醒悟了似的，散开发髻，露出香肩，故意走到门边，模仿男女交欢般低喘起来。

真是位妙人儿，史蒂夫心说：即便语言不通，仍会察言观色、聪慧机敏，难怪能成为妓馆的红人呢。

两人前前后后表演了两个钟头，眼看天色渐暗才动静稍停。又把各自子的装扮拉扯一番，这才打开门。那詹姆斯早就等乏了，吩咐仆人搬来桌椅水果。见罗曼诺娃夫人出来，忙自廊道尽头迎接。夫人并不理睬，装作一副娇羞疲累之态，匆匆下楼。詹姆斯不明所以，边大喊塔莎向她追去，边回头，见史蒂夫笑嘻嘻的，顿时大怒：“你小子干了什么好事，要是被我知道你欺负了塔莎，就要你好看！”

史蒂夫扬起一边眉毛与他道别：“谢谢你费心安排，欢迎下次还带罗曼诺娃夫人来玩哦。”

他知道詹姆斯再也不会带娜塔莎来了。

次日早市还未结束，市政宫前已经聚起人群，市民们放下手中的生意，伸长脖子等待这对圣吉米尼亚诺世纪婚侣出现，更不消说人人都盼着庭审结果，想看看备受尊敬的罗杰斯男爵是否真的有难言之隐。

彼得打主教堂广场过时忍不住往那个方向看了几眼，差点因此撞上一辆马车。幸亏车夫及时勒住缰绳，彼得虽然受了惊吓，仍灵活地就地一滚，翻到路边。他认得那辆金光闪闪的马车和车沿上精美的狼头装饰是斯塔克家的徽章。

“小子，看着点路！”胖车夫骂道，马鞭朝他虚挥两下。“惊吓了大人可要你好看！”

“出什么事了，哈皮？”一个中年男子的声音从车内想起。

“没什么，斯坦恩老爷，有个小鬼突然钻出来冲撞了马车。”

“马没事的话就快走吧。”贵族老爷不耐烦地催促。

“是的，斯坦恩老爷。”

“等等。”此时车内另一人阻止，口音圆润，听起来比本地贵族更加优雅华丽。车帘很快拉开一角，露出说话那人的容貌。他穿着耀眼的东方丝绸，戴着宝石装饰的黑帽，颈间的链子足有三层，皮肤是健康的橄榄色，面孔轮廓介于少年的软嫩与青年的挺拔之间，精心修剪的胡子原本能让他显得更成熟，但他的眼睛让这努力白费了。

该怎么形容这双眼睛呢。就好像含在嘴里舍不得吃完的蜜糖，又像锡耶纳大教堂幽邃神秘链接星辰的穹顶，彼得无法注视他，也无法移开目光。

“小鬼，没受伤吧？”

“啊，啊……”彼得张着嘴答不出话。

贵族青年从车里伸出手，示意彼得走过来：“这些你拿着，找大夫看看摔坏了没。”

彼得呆呆地上前接过钱，注意到这位精雕细琢的年轻人却有一双粗糙、伤痕累累的手。

“行了托尼，我们要迟到了。快走吧，哈皮。”斯坦恩大声吩咐。

托尼放下车帘深吸了口气，靠回椅背闭目养神，持续的细小颠簸与静默的空气让他窒息。

“别担心，孩子，昨天全城都传遍了罗杰斯家的小子是个空包弹，平常又从没听过他传花边，舆论早就在我们这边了。何况我还打点好了关系，你只要照着马克西莫夫女士教你的话说，叔叔保证你能顺利离婚，轻轻松松地回锡耶纳去。”

“嗯。”托尼心不在焉地答道，睨了眼身边的侍女佩珀。她紧抿嘴唇平视前方，似乎对斯坦恩的话很是不满。佩珀出身贵族旁支，虽然干着侍女的活儿却更像托尼的密友。托尼知道她不赞成自己离婚的想法，怕他好不容易与父亲缓和的关系再度紧张，更怕他名声受累。可他更不愿意被一桩虚假的婚姻束缚一生。他不属于罗杰斯宫，也不属于圣吉米尼亚诺，他应该生活在更广阔的地方。

庭审的问询环节被安排在了议政厅，二十几个议员座位空了大半，托尼几乎迟到了，匆匆进入室内与罗杰斯坐在同一排，中间尴尬地隔着足有四张高背椅。自结婚不到一个月返回锡耶纳后一年多，他与罗杰斯就没见过面，他可以感受到对方落在自己是身上的目光，就故意昂起头，把注意力放在庭长身上。

问询立刻就开始了。第一位给出证言的是佩珀，弗吉尼亚·波茨。

“他们从来没有正直完成婚姻的仪式。”她作证，“第一个晚上，婚宴之后，罗杰斯大人来到斯塔克大人的寝室。当时我已经为斯塔克大人换下礼服，并在外间等待随时召唤，但罗杰斯大人很快就衣着整齐地出来了。”

“他在斯塔克先生的寝室待本来多久？”

“不会超过十分钟。”

陪审员们立刻开始窃窃私语，庭长拍打桌面让大家安静下来。

“从那之后到斯塔克大人离开罗杰斯宫的将近一个月时间，罗杰斯大人从未在斯塔克大人的寝室留宿。”

“罗杰斯先生只是没在斯塔克先生寝室留宿，并不代表他们……没有在其他时间完成婚姻的责任。”庭长提出一种可能性。

佩珀摇摇头。“一直以来都由我负责帮助斯塔克大人清洗身体。我可以向上帝发誓，结婚两年，他至今仍未与罗杰斯显示行房。这让他非常烦恼。”

托尼接受着一屋子同情与审视的目光，他甚至听到左前方一位绅士——贝齐家的大胡子乔凡尼，没记错的话——正小声对他的同伴感叹：“太暴殄天物了。他怎么能放任这样一个小美人独守空闺？！这要是我的配偶……“托尼狠狠白了他一眼让他识趣地闭上了嘴。

“谢谢你，弗吉尼亚·波茨。如果你没有其他想补充的话可以先下去了。下一位是罗杰斯大人的证人。”

佩珀向庭长行了礼从侧门离开，门那边侯着一位红发女士，远远就能闻到她身上的的香粉味。而佩珀身后，史蒂夫正在抗议：“我并没有准备任何证人。”

“不，他当然有！”詹姆斯牵着娜塔莎走上证人席，浮夸地行礼。“您好，庭长，你们好，各位大人、同僚……”

“巴基？！你在这里干什么？”

詹姆斯斜了他一眼，仿佛在说：当虽然是在拯救你的颜面和婚姻啊白痴！

“请容许我向大家介绍，这位是娜塔莎·罗曼诺娃夫人，相信大家多半见过她了，就算没见过也早有耳闻。罗曼诺娃夫人的拉丁语很差，所有由我来担任翻译。她将向我们证明罗杰斯大人并非不能人事，相反勇猛异常，他的婚姻问题完全出在安东尼身上。”

托尼一眼就判断出来这位打扮得花枝招展的女士从事的是什么生意，但他从未听说过自己丈夫曾经光顾过风月场所，不禁偷偷瞥了一眼，看到史蒂夫正盯着娜塔莎。她的笑容与昨天在礼拜堂一模一样，让史蒂夫怀疑这是职业微笑，可以维持一整天都不僵硬。

“Доброе утро, дорогой.”

“她向大家问好。并且起誓庭上所言绝无虚假。”

“你好，罗曼诺娃夫人。请问你在什么时候，什么情况下见识到罗杰斯当事人的勇猛？”庭长开始提问。

詹姆斯把问题翻译给娜塔莎，又将回答翻译回拉丁语，一男一女两个讲述声交替响起。

“我是在昨天被巴恩斯大人带去与罗杰斯大人会面的。之临行前我也听说了……一些谣言……说罗杰斯大人缺乏阳刚之气，在昨天的庭审上表现不太好。但事实并非如此。罗杰斯大人确实缺乏经验，我想这是由于他一贯洁身自好的美德。他有些羞涩，不是很确定应该从何做起。于是我靠过去抱着他，亲吻他，他实在天赋异禀，很快就金枪高举。”

娜塔莎配合着手势，比划出一个超过她手中折扇的长度，随后又往外拉开距离重新比划两次。詹姆斯特意停顿等她完成示意，她给史蒂夫的老二最终定义在手臂大小。庭长吃惊地往椅背靠了靠，陪审员发出惊叹，史蒂夫捂住脸，詹姆斯偷偷给娜塔莎比了个棒极了的手势。

“罗杰斯大人不光尺寸惊人，持久度常人难及，更是一位稍加点拨就能领悟并举一反三的好学生。在第一次不太成功的尝试后——相信在座的大人们都有类似的初次经验——他很快就进入了我的秘道，用他滚烫的武器贯穿我，让我欢喜，让我颤抖，让我哭泣，并能轻松耕耘一个小时以上，让我两次登上极乐之后才恋恋不舍地爆发。我的职业生涯虽然不长，但具有如此男性气概的恩主实在是凤毛麟角……”

“够了！罗曼诺娃夫人！”史蒂夫冒着烟站起来喝止这场闹剧，“我是说，谢谢您帮我澄清事实……”他在事实这个发音上咬着牙，又忍不住小心翼翼的看了眼托尼的反应，他名义上的伴侣紧抿双唇，似乎正因为赤裸裸的性证言与房间内微妙的气氛而坐立难安。“也请原谅我的无礼，庭长，以及诸位陪审员。我认为罗曼诺娃夫的描述足够详细，可以结束这次证词了。”

詹姆斯第一个反对：“不，陪审员先生们，罗曼诺娃夫人还有许多精彩的细节未提供，相信大家听完对罗杰斯大人的认识一定会更进一步！”

“大家对我的认识已经很深刻了！”史蒂夫拉长语调，恶狠狠地瞪着詹姆斯。他毫不怀疑是自己的朋友策划让娜塔莎登上证人席，并编造了这段夸张的证言。看看詹姆斯那意犹未尽的表情，史蒂夫知道除了你好再见你的眼睛就像天上的星，他根本不会说第四句俄语。搞不好刚才娜塔莎只是在回忆昨天参观罗杰斯家族小礼拜堂天顶上镀金银的优美壁画，可经过詹姆斯的胡说八道，如今在场的人全都相信他有一根手臂大小的阴茎还能连续打桩一小时……。上帝保佑詹姆斯不用因谎言下地狱。

“可塔莎还没有讲到你最后令她双腿发抖，需要他人搀扶才能离开罗杰斯宫。”

娜塔莎维持着她的职业笑容，恰到好处地微微颔首，似乎是在表示赞同。庭内沉默了一秒钟，轰地炸开了锅。

耶稣在上，他改主意了。还是让詹姆斯下地狱去吧。

罗曼诺娃骇人听闻的证词之后，庭长宣读了昨日对史蒂夫生殖检查的结果，三位医生一致认为他的性器大小、形状、颜色都达到甚至超越正常人水平。但对刺激的反应较慢，也未能射精。但这并不是决定性的阳痿证据，他们的专业能力判断也可能是紧张、缺少经验、以及公开场合的心理压力所致。舆论开始向史蒂夫一边扭转，托尼在此时步上证人席。

自送他被送去锡耶纳母亲的家族，这是他第二次回圣吉米尼亚诺，在坐的陪审员多半只与他有过一面之缘，连名字也叫不出来。而罗杰斯就不同了，他在这里根基深厚，陪审员都是看着他从长大的，稍微年轻的那几个甚至可能是他的玩伴，心理上自然而然会向着罗杰斯。虽然其中不乏依附于斯塔克家族的人，可托尼的父亲对他离婚的态度始终模棱两可，让他无法得到家族势力的绝对支持。他的证词就变得格外关键，一出差池就会让庭审立刻结束。

“我对罗曼诺娃夫人的证词表示谨慎地怀疑，毕竟如果她在庭上做出不利于罗杰斯先生的证词，她肯定会失去在本城能找到的最好客户，之一。”他一开场就暗示对方的可信度。“而在与罗杰斯先生悲剧性的婚姻中，我从未见识过她所说的那个……”他也学着比划了一下，并跟随陪审员的轻笑声苦笑了一下。马克西莫夫女士教他说过的话回想在他脑中，他得多说些什么让陪审员重新回到自己这边，“事实上我也曾经去抚摸过丈夫的下边，用手，用私处，甚至用嘴，可它既没有勃起，也没有发生体积上的任何变化。”

“你为什么要说谎，我们没有做过这种事！”史蒂夫大喊，声音因为愤怒而暗哑，“我尊重你才没有……”

近两年来，他们的目光第一次相遇了。托尼直面史蒂夫气愤的蓝眼睛，这很难。他的丈夫非常英俊，在短暂的相处中也从未苛待过他，可他却不得不在法庭上诋毁他。“我不知道在新婚之夜离开自己的伴侣算什么尊重，正常人会视之为一种羞辱。”他看到史蒂夫张嘴想辩解什么，决定不能给他机会。“我在你的房子里住了28天，可从没看见过也没听说过你那根天赋异禀的不倒金枪。或许你确实如罗曼诺娃夫人所说般雄风盖世，只仅仅在自己的合法伴侣面前展现不出来？”

他小心地观察着陪审员略有松动的表情，更加放软了声音，佯装出泫然欲泣的样子。

“我虽然不是什么天仙绝色，但也不至于容貌丑陋不堪入目，也并非举止粗俗倒人胃口，却无法让你提起兴致，可见这场婚姻从一开始就是错误的。上帝宽恕，我并不是说它犯了错，只不过在我们结婚的时候，它可能小小地打了个盹。”

托尼的策略奏效了。名门大族之间政治婚姻习以为常，此次庭审的陪审员也多半是出于利益考虑与其他家族联姻，拒不履行婚姻义务的行为却极其罕见。常听说谁家丈夫愚痴肥胖或妻子体怀恶臭，可但凡双方还能行人事，即使捏着鼻子也要为家族传宗接代几次。像罗杰斯与斯塔克这般才貌双全的婚配却至今虚有其表，大概也只能用上帝反对来解释了。

如此，庭审即将进入下一个阶段。

托尼在休息室里心烦意乱。过不了多久他就要在众目睽睽之下与丈夫行房了，这与原计划大相径庭。本来他希望能让审判结束在证词环节。罗杰斯在昨天的检查环节表现一般，二十三岁了也从没与什么人闹出花边新闻，再加上自己的证言，很容易引导陪审员让他们相信罗杰斯是因为身体问题才多年来避免与他人亲密接触。谁料巴恩斯与罗曼洛娃横生枝节，陪审员对他们两边都将信将疑，只能进入最终阶段，让他们亲眼判断了。

幸好他也不是毫无准备，托尼深吸一口气走到镜子前。他已经脱了外衣长裤摘了首饰，只穿一件白色绸袍蔽体，光看外表发现不了他为了今天已经一个月没洗澡了，希望罗杰斯一接近他就会被他的体味吓退。

可这还不够。他从上衣口袋里摸出一个玻璃小瓶，是马克西莫夫女士给他的秘密武器。在托尼向法庭提交离婚申请后，奥比就帮他找来这位离婚专家。马克西莫夫女士原本是位卖爱情魔水和堕胎药的吉普塞人，在为贵族夫人服务的过程中发现了阳痿药的秘密需求，进一步找到离婚咨询服务的商机。她能全方位指导客户如果应对离婚法庭，从前期准备到证词，从表情控制到气氛引导。即使客户的丈夫平常雄壮威猛，她照样能通过种种手段让对方在陪审专家面前站不起来。但如果非常不幸，丈夫在法庭上排除万难完成了与妻子的义务，那么就要靠瓶子里的红色粘稠液体了。

托尼抬起一条腿架在梳妆台上，摸索到自己的后穴快速揉搓放松后插入一根手指。他又紧又干而且时间有限，因此顾不上那一点疼痛粗鲁地搅动几下，稍微有些余裕就迫不及待地加进第二根手指，尝试以手指张合撑开后穴。“咝。”他哼了一声，这样不行，如果不小心受伤会在行房前的就被发现的。他只好深吸一口气，放软身子，将手指又往里送了送，同时一点一点探索按压肠壁，找到能让自己颤抖起来的那一点并持续抠弄。他已经有过几次性经验，很了解自己的身体，持续的刺激很快起了作用，升腾的快感将他俘获，回过神来的时候他正咬着嘴唇靠在镜子上，肠液已经打湿了他的手指，前面也高高勃起紧贴他的小腹。他抽出手，急喘着平复呼吸，热气吁在镜子上，把他的脸衬得模糊不清。

现在才是正题。他沾了些红色液体，反复几次涂进足够深的地方。如果罗杰斯能硬到可以进入他，这些红色颜料将证明他的丈夫粗暴无礼技术欠佳、也不熟悉伴侣的身体，甚至有可能在法庭上才刚刚与他完成初次行房。

但他还要赶快在离开休息室前处理完高翘的欲望。他咬着睡袍转身靠坐在梳妆台上握住阴茎娴熟地上下套弄，任快感侵蚀四肢百骸。

“托尼，你准备好了吗？”佩珀在门外问。

“快了。”托尼短促地应了一声。他正紧绷身体，急切地扭动跨部往自己手里送，没法再说出别的话来，他快要到了，就快要……

随着大脑一瞬间放空，他弓起背射进手心，用仅存的理智把嘶吼声锁入喉咙。他立刻摇摇晃晃站起来，几乎没有喘息的余地，随便找了块手绢擦干手，把瓶子塞回衣服口袋，处理完这一切琐事后才去打开了门。

“我准备好了。”

他的样子一定乱七八糟不堪入目，因为佩珀在见到他的刹那就摆出了那副“托尼，我不赞同”脸。她张了张嘴，但最终只是说：“快走吧，大家都在等你了。”

市政厅的客房里，史蒂夫平静地坐在床上。床边围了一圈椅子，床架四周的薄纱帷幔被整齐卷起，以确保床上发生的一切都能被陪审员清晰收入眼底。或许是为了缓解史蒂夫的紧张情绪，陆续入座的陪审员与庭长三三两两闲话家常，也有人走过来鼓励：“罗杰斯大人，您是个正直的人，我们全家都相信你！”平克顿大人，罗杰斯家族多年的商业伙伴，史蒂夫苦笑着向他的家人问好。他素来严于律己，在本城、甚至整个托斯卡纳地区人缘与口碑俱佳，此前发生在他身上最夸张的传闻无非是说他曾经受到戴安娜女神的祝福，拥有豹的速度熊的力量。可今天过后——无论接下来他表现如何——酒馆的里将为他的性能力争论不休，然后因为无法得出一致意见而成为永恒的谜题与话题。史蒂夫并不是个容易被舆论影响的人，想着想着还是不禁两眼发黑，焦头烂额，浑然不觉平克顿都与自己说了些什么。

但平克顿突然安静了下来，随之整个房间都安静了下来，所有人不约而同地看向同一个方向，托尼出现的方向。他站在门口，坦然承受众人注视，面无表情地扫视屋内，在眼神接触的刹那史蒂夫没来由地心头一跳，他想起三年前在锡耶纳罗奇剧院看戏的那个下午，托尼与他的几个表兄弟也是这样走进门。那时候他还更年轻一些，头发也更长些，打着卷儿软软地垂在肩头，一手按在腰间短剑的剑柄上，就像矗立在美帝奇宫前庭的那尊青铜大卫像有了生命。因为过于俊美，贵族公子那些珠光宝气的行头堆在他身上，竟也不觉得庸俗。而现在，托尼摘光饰品，只着睡袍，被绸缎勾勒出年轻人柔美的体型，面颊泛出不正常的红艳，露在袍子外面的皮肤微微沁着汗，在阳光下璀璨夺目。朱庇特为何要化作雄鹰掳走伽倪墨得斯，他让这个问题有了解答。

史蒂夫胡思乱想的间隙，托尼已经走到床边，垂手而立，恭顺地向他问安：“丈夫。”

“伴侣。”史蒂夫试着微笑了一下。

得到允许的托尼爬上床，跪坐在床尾。史蒂夫也坐上去，在众人屏息凝神地等待中，两人窘迫地对坐了一会，看得出来他们都极其犹豫又骑虎难下。这可太难堪了，史蒂夫想，相比之下昨天的生殖检查就好像听族亲长辈说了个黄色笑话，虽然难堪至少还能忍受。

“可以开始了。”庭长轻轻提醒他们。

托尼在心里把设定好的流程又复习了一遍，深深吸气，这才下定决心，抬起头手脚并用往前爬了两步，每一步都故意轻巧灵动，像只猫在靠近它的主人。他停在史蒂夫脚后，右膝盖刚好抵住史蒂夫的脚心，双手撑在史蒂夫髋部两侧的床垫上，盯着史蒂夫的眼睛缓缓发问。

“丈夫，你希望我怎么做？”

这是个陷阱问题。情报显示史蒂夫尚未有过真刀真枪的性生活，缺乏经验的他有可能无法利索地给出回答。这将成为法庭裁判史蒂夫性能力不佳的旁证。

史蒂夫果然怔了怔：“我希望……”托尼忍不住扬起嘴角。“我希望你来取悦我。”他说。

微笑转瞬即逝，这可不是托尼希望听到的答案。他努力不把失望表现出来，又往前爬了半步后轻轻地跨坐到史蒂夫的小腿上，他们的目光依然紧锁在一起，既要隐瞒自己的情绪，又要刺探对方的心意。他摸索着拉起史蒂夫的睡袍，金发男子跟托尼一样没有穿其他衣物，直接露出健美结实的身躯，沉甸甸的老二正沉睡在两腿之间。托尼感觉到四周的人都在尽力克制自己不站起来亲眼验证史蒂夫的长度，毕竟罗曼诺娃夫人的手势给他们留下了冲击心灵级的印象。事实上史蒂夫的性器当然没有那么夸张，但也远超普通水准，算是相当不同凡响。托尼得承认，如果不是当时当地，而且面对的是他千方百计想逃离的丈夫，他很乐意与这跟老二春宵一度。

他双手捧住史蒂夫的阴茎，试探性地揉搓了十几下，敏锐地感觉到它开始发生变化。托尼警觉地瞄了史蒂夫一眼，发现对方也正瞧着他。他立刻底下头，心思飞快打转，马克西莫夫的经验告诉他，一般性功能正常的男性在离婚法庭上花半小时才站起来是常事，可它手中的这根东西却用不上两分钟就已经有抬头的迹象，搞不好他的丈夫真的天赋异禀呢。

托尼立刻转换策略，加重了手上的力道，看似颇有技巧地撸动摩挲，实际却稍微用上了指甲，扶在根部的那只手也不动声色地收紧。经验告诉他史蒂夫肯定不会觉得享受，但也没人能看出破绽。果然在他的暗中使坏之下，史蒂夫的性器半硬不软地耷拉了好一段时间。但渐渐地，连他的小手段也不起作用了，他越来越感受到手心的火热以肉眼可见的速度茁壮起来。这不应该，昨天三个医生都没能让史蒂夫真正勃起，今天为什么能如此勇武？

他疑惑地抬起眼睑，骤然发现史蒂夫仍然看着自己，或许一直在看着自己。

他恍然大悟，并且懊悔不已。今日与昨日最大的不同正是自己，休息室里那场自慰是个巨大的错误，他自进门那刻就把色情的气息带进了这个房间。托尼下意识地舔过下嘴唇，他丈夫的老二猛地跳动一下，直指天际。

房间众人发出如释重负的感叹，衷心为史蒂夫高兴。托尼不甘心失败，果断切换战略。他倏然起身前扑，搂住史蒂夫的肩膀，贴着史蒂夫的腹部缓缓下坐，将丈夫的性器压在自己身下，滚烫的触感令他情不自禁打了个哆嗦，他也勃起了。史蒂夫受到托尼反应的鼓励，开始微微挺动腰身，反复在托尼的私处摩擦，两人四目相对，鼻尖几乎粘在一起，在众目睽睽之下仿佛一对亲密情人，室内气氛变得旖旎。可只有史蒂夫能看到托尼的眼睛，掩在浓长睫毛之下的眼睛。

一双凛冽的、坚决的、藏有无数心事的眼睛。

托尼避开他的凝视，靠上他的肩头，在他耳边私语：“霍华德骗了你。”史蒂夫停下动作，托尼窝在他肩头，露出了无人可见的满意笑容。“我7岁就被他送去锡耶纳，我们之间根本没多少父子亲情，何况我听说他已经在族内寻到了合适的继承人，奥巴迪亚·斯坦恩，你认识他的。所以跟我结婚你什么都得不到，没有斯塔克家族的财富与权力，没有遭遇危机时的姻亲支援，甚至你最看中的政治抱负也无法实现——”他的手插进两人身体之间，摸到史蒂夫的阴茎，狠狠捏了一把，“圣吉米尼亚诺不会因我们的结合得到和平！”

史蒂夫疼得大叫一声，猛地将他推开。托尼猝不及防，整个人向后倒去，后脑重重嗑在床沿上，发出响亮的一声“咚”。陪审员没料到有此变故，都惊惶地站起来，围上去查看情况。

“哈哈哈哈！”托尼仰天躺在床边，放声大笑，几乎要流出泪来。

“斯塔克先生，你没事吧？还愣着干什么，快去喊医生！”

“不用了，庭长大人，我没事。”托尼捂着后脑勺缓缓坐起来，“相比之下，我倒是很担心我的丈夫有没有事呢。”

众人沿着他手指的方向看去，惊讶地发现史蒂夫刚才还一柱擎天的性器不知何时已经软回原状。史蒂夫又惊又怒，他知道刚才发生的一切在陪审员眼里会是什么解释。他们一定觉得自己还没来得及进入伴侣就飞速疲软了。他几乎是下意识地双手并用，希望能再次唤醒欲望。可是愤怒、紧张、羞辱、担忧与难忍的疼痛让一切变得徒劳。他手心冒着汗，脑子里乱哄哄的，周遭的一切变得模糊遥远。“快点，”他忍不住喊，“快点起来吧。”

然后他听到托尼幸灾乐祸的劝说从远处传来：“不用着急，先生们，你们还有足够的时间去吃顿午餐，喝杯酒，甚至回家亲吻你们的妻子孩子。毕竟我最了解他。”

学徒彼得快步跑过被太阳晒得滚烫的石板路面，钻进酒馆，在吧台踌躇半晌，西瓜汁、葡萄汁、番茄汁，甚至又酸又苦的西柚汁，他都喜欢得不得了。以前在郊外乡下，最多只能用井水冰镇消暑，只有城里才能喝到加了冰块的蔬果汁，一杯要5枚市钱呢。他上回喝到甜瓜汁多亏了山姆，他打赌输了请全酒馆喝酒。大家都高兴坏了，除了肉铺老板，因为他最后还是被山姆打掉了门牙。

罗杰斯男爵的离婚案已经过去一周了，那场庭审仍是小城居民茶余饭后的谈资，每天都有新消息在酒馆里交流、补充、被这些喝得醉醺醺的壮汉带回家，在晚饭的餐桌上分享给自己的妻子孩子，后者则会用从市集、街坊那里得到的消息做补充，第二天又被带来酒馆。现在圣吉米尼亚诺的洗衣女工都知道罗杰斯男爵在庭上勃起不到五分钟，还没插进他伴侣的穴里就软了，在他彻底放弃之前陪审员又兢兢业业地等待了两个小时，毫无斩获。但法官并没有当庭宣判离婚，而是要求这对伴侣等待一年后再进行第三次尝试。梅姨说这是常事儿，做丈夫的但凡不是天阉，在法庭上还能略展雄风，陪审员一般倾向于再给他一次机会，毕竟要在十几双眼睛的注视下跟决心与自己离异的伴侣完成一次成功的行房，难度不亚于从鱼肚子里找一根水藻。法庭遇上稍微复杂的离婚案都会采取这种冷处理方式，大概是希望丈夫能在这段时间里提升技术与体力，努力满足妻子。听说佛罗伦萨曾有对夫妻被判过三年冷静期，结果未到三年，夫妻就染上疫病双双离世了。

可惜陪审员的如意算盘这次却打错了，庭审一结束安东尼大人就回斯塔克宫去了，与他的丈夫连句话都没多说，这一周里更是老死不相往来。大家都猜他是铁了心要离婚，过不了多久他就会去锡耶纳住到一年后再次庭审。

彼得啜着葡萄汁凑近人群，准备听听大伙闹哄哄地正在说什么。今天的酒馆气氛格外热烈，人们各个伸长了脖子往里挤，时不时发出轰笑声，被围在中间的是福吉，正拿着两张皱巴巴的纸大声朗读：“法庭未能测量这位丈夫生殖器官完全勃起的尺寸，但目测他的颜色形状尺寸和弹性都达到甚至超过平均水准，问题是他还来不及进入那位伴侣的下体就已经萎靡，持续时间之短暂，乃各位审查专家平生仅见。”

听众们的尖叫喝彩声掀翻屋顶。

“福吉在念什么呢？”彼得轻轻肘击身边的人问。

“他的朋友在法庭有些人脉，拿到了罗杰斯大人的庭审记录，第一手材料！从今早开始他都不知道给人读多少次了。

“此外他的不应期也非常漫长，专家们等得饥肠辘辘也未能见到他再次勃起，这位丈夫一次次地大叫：‘快点！’但是每一次呼喊都是只闻雷声不见雨点，那位伴侣大笑着告诉专家们不用着急。专家们则说，他们从未像当天在法庭上那样放声大笑过，也也从未像当晚那样心有余悸，辗转难眠……”

彼得竖起耳朵又听了一会：“写得可真不留情面呀。”

“可不是嘛，要是我家婆娘敢这样在大家面前嘲笑我，我肯定得跟她拼命，就算她躲回娘家去也不管用！不过贵族大人的屋子这深，里面发生什么都不奇怪，说不定罗杰斯大人已经想好要怎么回敬斯塔克家族了。”

“罗杰斯大人不是那样粗鲁的人。”

“谁知道呢。”那人耸耸肩。

彼得就知道，可他的嘴紧着呢，才不会告诉别人今天上午他跟着本叔去斯塔克宫为安东尼少爷量脚，少爷认出他就是前些日子差点被马车撞飞的小毛孩，摸了他的头，多给了一份赏钱。回去的时候他们在门口碰上了罗杰斯男爵的马车，大人看起来挺平静，还对他们笑了笑，半点也不像要去拼命的样子。他满足地把果汁一口气吸到底。

酒馆里的大人就爱编瞎话。

史蒂夫在前厅等了片刻才被请进休息室。

“很抱歉。”一名瘦削挺拔头发花白的男子迎上来拍了怕他的肩膀，“处理了些家族事务，让你久等了。”

“不，是我来早了，斯塔克先生。”史蒂夫恭敬地说。

“叫我霍华德，或者岳父也行。”

史蒂夫对这种自来熟的态度感到有些不适，岳父的称呼在如今也格外刺耳，可还是在男子殷切的目光下叫了一声霍华德。这位声名显赫的老人满意地笑了，带他来到窗边坐下，慢悠悠地为两人倒酒。

“您想见我。”

“说来惭愧，你和托尼结婚后我还没邀请你来家里坐过，实在失礼。”他把酒杯递给史蒂夫，见他不搭腔，主动解释道：“托尼的行为我是不赞成的。”

“但您也没有阻止。”史蒂夫冷冷地指出。

“我知道你心里有愤懑，但这件事我确实不知情，托尼向法庭提起离婚时我正在君士坦丁堡，昨天才刚刚回来，你能查到的。”

史蒂夫当然知道，他也知道如果不是霍华德的命令，托尼在庭审第二天就会回锡耶纳去。他咬着牙控制住情绪，让自己稍稍平息。“我要道歉，是我过激了。”

“不，不，我完全理解。遇到这种事谁都会有些怨气。但像我们这样的人，领导着一个庞大的家族，有太多需要关注的事了，自尊通常排不上号。不是吗？”霍华德语重心长地说。

史蒂夫苦笑：“有时候我希望我的父亲能教我这些道理。”

“哦，约瑟夫。虽然议论蒙主召唤的人不太体面，我还是得说，约瑟夫并不是很好的领袖，很可能也不是很好的父亲。当然在托尼眼里我应该也不是个好父亲。不过如果你愿意，我非常乐意给你一些父亲的建议，欢迎你随时来找我。”

“您乐意？”

“为什么不？”

“我不知道现在这种情况下您还会认为我是一个儿子。”

霍华德叹了口气，“我说了，我不赞成离婚。我请你来就是想开诚布公地谈谈，关于你和托尼，关于我们两个家族的关系。你是怎么想的？”

“是否能先告诉我，您又是怎么想的呢？”

“我吗，我的想法很简单。托尼是我唯一的孩子，斯塔克家的合法继承人，我认为最理想的情况是你与托尼能生下一男半女，这个孩子将是罗杰斯与斯塔克未来的主人，保证我们的家族密不可分，也保证圣吉米尼亚诺完整不再分裂，这座城市将终结内耗，崛起为佛罗伦萨和锡耶纳的劲敌。”

霍华德说得慷慨激昂，史蒂夫却想起那日托尼在他耳边的低语，他说霍华德已经在族内找好了继承人，那个人的名字是，

“奥巴迪亚·斯坦恩呢？”

“奥比？他怎么了？”

“托尼说他才是您的继承人。”

霍华德一愣，随即恍然大悟。“他是这么告诉你的？你也是这么觉得的？你认为我是个阴险小人，把一枚弃子嫁给你，还鼓动他与你离婚害你颜面扫地？”史蒂夫默不作声，看霍华德疲惫地靠上椅背。“我与托尼的关系确实冷淡，但这不代表我不爱他，事实上我愿意为他献出一切。玛丽亚离世后不久我就把托尼送去锡耶纳他外祖父家，因为那时候有传言说你的父亲——愿上帝保佑他——准备对我们展开一场战争，托尼还这么小，我不能置他于危险之中。可等情势安定想把他接回来时，我已经失去了他的爱。锡耶纳很安全，斯通家是那里最大的家族，他的外祖父宠爱他，还有一帮差不多年纪的表兄弟陪伴，他在那里成长我很放心。可他毕竟不姓斯通，还是伴侣体质，在那里没有继承权，待他外祖父百年以后该怎么办呢？待我百年以后该怎么办呢？”

“所以您想到了我。”

“在圣吉米尼亚诺除了你还有谁有资格成为他的丈夫，还有谁有能力给予他平安稳定的生活呢？何况你是个出了名的好孩子，正直、果敢、体贴，还长得这么俊。有时候我真嫉妒约瑟夫，能拥有你这样优秀的儿子。”

霍华德笑了一下，却让史蒂夫羞愧难当：“很惭愧，我辜负了您。如果当时我能更关心托尼一些，他或许就不会觉得自己被忽视，愤而出走锡耶纳……”

“是我的错，我一开始就应该想到的。托尼是个娇生惯养的孩子，他不会任我摆布心甘情愿地嫁给陌生人。很遗憾花了两年他也没能看到你的优点。但是史蒂夫，你是否愿意再给他一次机会，让他跟你回罗杰斯宫好好度过剩下的这一年时间？”

“霍华德，恐怕我不认为这是个好主意。最合适的时候已经过去了，现在我和托尼都无法忍受彼此……”

“可你不会忍心拒绝一位老人、一位父亲的请求吧？你是否愿意再给我一次机会？”

霍华德抓住史蒂夫的手，眼睛里燃烧着希冀，让他难以推拒。

“我请求你，史蒂夫。”

佩珀匆匆穿过廊道，进入托尼的房间，迅速关上门。她的男主人立即放下手中摆弄的木制玩具向她迎来。

“我看到罗杰斯男爵了。”

托尼怔了怔：“什么？”

“罗杰斯男爵，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你的丈夫。”佩珀重复。

“我当然知道他是我的丈夫，问题是他为什么来了。”

“不清楚，我取信回来的路上远远看到他在前厅里，似乎在等斯塔克老爷的样子。你说，他会不会是来接你去罗杰斯宫的？”

“也可能是来商讨罗杰斯家与斯塔克家联盟存续的问题。我不知道。庭审之后他应该再也不想见到我了吧。”托尼宽慰道，“对了。信呢？”

“在这里，我很小心没被人发现。”

佩珀从她的胸衣里取出一封信。这封被小心保管的信件由火漆封口，纸张浮现玫瑰花形状的暗纹，幽香若有似无，一看就是贵族公子附庸风雅的玩意儿。托尼并不欣赏这些浮夸的东西，拆看信纸飞速扫了一眼。

“泰伯里斯少爷说什么了？”

“他说老爷子准备过段日子安排他跟马库斯一起来圣吉米尼亚诺，相信能说服霍华德放我回斯通家去，让我不要焦躁，不要轻举妄动。”他还说很遗憾需要再过一年时间托尼才能合法离开现任丈夫，但他不在乎，他会一直等他爱他，对他的思念令人夜不能寐，他迫不及待要与他重逢，品尝他蜜糖一般的嘴唇。托尼合上信纸，认为这些甜言蜜语佩珀不需要知道。

“斯塔克老爷会被说服吗？”

托尼摇摇头：“我不确定。霍华德这次表现得很奇怪。他过去虽然冷淡却从未限制我的去留。如今他甚至不允许我离开斯塔克宫，连买双鞋都要把鞋匠叫到家里来。前天还让仆人来问了我喜欢的菜色，和布匹图案，也不知道他在打什么主意。”

“你觉得有没有可能，老爷希望你留在这里。”佩珀怀疑地提出，“我是说，把这里当作家一样，留在这里。”

“不！”托尼大喊，“这里不是我的家！这念头只是想一想我都觉得快窒息了。天哪佩珀，你去帮我把奥比找来，我得问问清楚，我得，我得……”

“安东尼少爷。”仆人敲门的声音乍然响起，把他俩吓得一颤。

“什么事？”托尼故作镇定地应门。

“老爷在休息室请您过去一趟。”

托尼看到霍华德与史蒂夫正说笑着下棋，不禁心底一沉。“父亲，丈夫。”他上前行礼。

他的父亲看了他一眼：“啊，托尼。你来了呀，正好史蒂夫的酒喝完了，你去倒一杯吧。”

“我去叫仆人来。”

“托尼。”霍华德警告道。

“没关系。”史蒂夫圆场，“日头这么早，我还不想喝醉呢。”

“身为伴侣，为丈夫斟酒不是天经地义的吗？你可不能太宠他呀。托尼？”

托尼梗着脖子站了会，最终还是败下阵来，为史蒂夫的杯子倒满酒。他避免与史蒂夫眼神接触，对方显然与他想法相同，两人双双别开目光，把嫌弃表现得极为露骨。

霍华德视而不见，装模作样地点点头，一指侧面的椅子。“你也坐吧，托尼，我有些话与你说。我想过了，你们毕竟是合法婚侣，却一直分居两地，实在不像话。因此在下一次离婚开庭之前，你要住到罗杰斯宫去，而且没有史蒂夫的允许，你不可以离开那里半步。要记住，服从丈夫是身为伴侣最重要最基础的美德。”

“什么？！你不能这么做！”托尼腾地站起来大喊，旋即又转向史蒂夫寻求支持，“你告诉他，他不能这么做，难道你希望跟我住在一个屋檐下吗？！”眼见史蒂夫不发一言，低头关注棋盘，他顿时明白了，颓然坐回椅子上了。“所以你们已经商量好了……？我不明白，我害你成为整个圣吉米尼亚诺的笑话，你应该恨不得掐死我才对，为什么还让我去罗杰斯宫？”

“别胡说！史蒂夫跟你想得不同，他是个宽容大度的绅士！”霍华德呵斥。“结婚以来，只要你花过一点心思去了解他就不会这么揣度他的为人。都怪我从前太纵容你，让你说走就走，哪个正经人家会允许已婚的儿女一声不吭就回娘家的？你必须跟他回去，花一年时间和他成为一对正直的夫妻。”他喘了口气，又放软态度补充，“如果到那时候你们的生活实在不美满再上法庭离婚不迟，我绝不阻止。”

霍华德的话入情入理，态度也异常坚决，何况显然已经用不知什么方法说服了罗杰斯，纵然自己万般不情愿也闹不出水花来了。托尼愤愤地瞪了史蒂夫一眼，终于妥协了：“好吧，我收拾完东西就去。”

“不。今天你和佩珀就跟着史蒂夫的马车回去，带些换洗衣裳、要紧物品就够了。其他东西明天我会派人打包送去。”

托尼明白事已定局，不再分辩，一跺脚转身就走了。他心里惦记着要赶快给泰伯里斯回信，一旦进了罗杰斯宫周围都是丈夫的眼线，到时想要跟泰联络恐怕比登天还难。时间紧迫，他略去那些肉麻的情话，用两行字大致介绍了现在的情况，折好交到佩珀手里叮嘱：“已经来不及亲手寄出去了，你把信给奥比他会知道怎么处理的，快去快回。”

佩珀郑重点头匆匆去了，托尼强迫自己深呼吸冷静下来，事发突然他什么都没准备，如只没头的苍蝇在屋子里转了三、四圈，才挑出一套工具、几个自己做的木工小玩具，十几本手抄图书以及一摞设计图。等佩珀回来，又帮他折了两套换洗衣物，这才心不甘情不愿地出了房门。

罗杰斯已经在前厅等候多时，虽然庭审过后他与托尼相看两生厌，见他们主仆二人从楼梯下来，还是绅士地迎上去，打算接过托尼手里那只似乎有点分量的行李箱。托尼却不领情，拍掉了史蒂夫伸过来的手，还警觉地把箱子换到远离他的那侧。史蒂夫冷笑一声，转而接过佩珀的衣物箱，大步流星地向外走。

三人坐上马车沉默无言地穿过半个城市抵达罗杰斯宫。这座建筑从兴建至今不过二十几年历史，粗经雕琢的整块大理石砌成寨堡的样式，看来在建造之初设计者充分考虑了它的防御属性。宫殿右翼耸立着一座钟塔，这些最初起到瞭望作用的塔楼在城中密集分布，如今是各家族实力的象征，而罗杰斯家的这一座即便在千塔之城也是数一数二的雄伟壮丽。托尼听说约瑟夫·罗杰斯是个好大喜功的男爵，从这座高塔便可见一斑。

史蒂夫领着他们经过前庭花园时喊来一个正在修剪花枝的黑皮肤男仆，四人前后迈上二楼台阶，沿着栏杆走过一个又一个房间。这是餐厅，这是会客厅，最后史蒂夫在一道门前停下脚步：“这间套房还是你的住处，波茨小姐依旧住走廊尽头那间。”

托尼推门而入，室内家具已被收拾得一尘不染，布置也跟他住的时候并无不同，连窗台上新摘的绣球花都是他逃走那天的颜色，好像他离开的两年时光并未存在过。他驾轻就熟地来到沙发边，将工具箱搁在茶几上。

“既然我们接下来还要相处一整年，有些要求我要先说清楚，希望你能遵守。首先，未经我的允许，你不能离开罗杰斯宫。你需要什么可以告诉山姆，”他对着男仆一抬下颌算是介绍，“他会帮你安排，或者请店家上门。佩珀小姐想暂离罗杰宫也需要有人陪同。”

“为什么佩珀也要被限制行动？”托尼质疑。

“因为我这么要求。”史蒂夫扬起眉毛，“霍华德说过，服从丈夫是身为伴侣最重要最基础的美德，好像就在不久前，希望你没有忘记。”

托尼忿忿地咬住嘴唇。

“第二，只要我在家的日子，你必须来餐厅与我共进晚餐，顺便说一下，我不常出去应酬。”

“哈，我们很快就会离婚的，还做这些表面功夫吗？”

“你说得对，我们很快就会离婚的。而且经过那场不太美好的庭审后，我很难忍受你待在我的房子里，相信你也一样……”

“……你可以不把我带回来。”托尼小声嘟囔，他名义上的丈夫未加理会。

“所以我希望能在餐桌上增进对你的了解，让未来一年不至于太过难熬。我的家庭医生说这叫系统脱敏治疗。还有第三，你需要适当承担身为男爵婚侣的责任与义务。”

托尼身形一僵。

“你放心。”史蒂夫不屑地哼道，“我对你的身体不感兴趣。但在特殊的社交场合你必须代表罗杰斯家族出席，并且不能做出有损家族声誉之事。”

“只要做到这些你就乖乖和我离婚？”

“从程序上，你还需要上法庭证明我是个疲软的男人。鉴于你似乎有很多手段确保我在大庭广众之下硬不起来。所以，是的，做到这些我就乖乖和你离婚。还有什么疑问吗，伴侣？”

史蒂夫话语里暗藏的指责成功让托尼低下头，他让史蒂夫承担了莫须有的污名，本来就理亏，这时就更没必要逞一时口舌之快了。“没有了，我亲爱的丈夫。”

“很好，那么我们晚餐见了。”

托尼来得匆忙，随身行礼极少，在佩珀和山姆的帮助下很快就赶在晚餐前收拾妥当。家族小餐厅离他的房间不远，沿着走廊拐个弯就到，山姆将他带到门口时史蒂夫已经在里面等他了。托尼行了个礼，坐到丈夫对面，仆人开始陆续上菜。一道加了胡椒、橄榄、圆白菜、圆萝卜的煎牛排，一道罗望子、杏仁、洋蓟熬的生蚝汤，一道小麦面包，一瓶本地葡萄酒，最奢侈的无非是用来搭配面包的佛罗伦萨三月奶酪。斯塔克家常年与东方做生意，因此家庭菜肴里常常会加入乳香、香菜、芝麻、薄荷、咸鱼露此类君士坦丁堡流行的辅料。反而是这里的菜色更接近托斯卡纳传统风味，与斯通家宴相近，因此更和托尼的口味。他与史蒂夫分座在十人大餐桌的两端沉默地进餐，餐具碰撞的叮叮声变得格外响亮。

托尼是个爱说话的人，在他开心、兴奋、无聊甚至沮丧的时候，滔滔不绝的语速常常能让人头晕目眩。但这并不意味着他无法忍受沉默，事实上在斯塔克家的餐桌上、在霍华德的面前，他可以一整餐都一言不发。本来他今天也应该这样做的，可是当他看到史蒂夫拿小麦面包沾着生蚝汤吃的时候，他开口了。事后他会后悔的，他对丈夫说：“听说生蚝可以壮阳。”

史蒂夫愣住了，难以置信地瞪着他，手里的面包还在嘴边，嘴巴里赛得满满当当，他停了好一会儿，才以会被噎死的速度匆匆咀嚼几口咽下去。“你说什么？”他反问。

“听说生蚝可以壮阳。”托尼撇撇嘴，重复了一遍，他真的、真的不应该这样说的。

“你是想暗示什么吗？”

“什么也没有，毕竟你不需要这种东西。”

史蒂夫想起不太愉快的庭审经历，努力保持冷静。“你确实在暗示什么。”

“怎么会呢，我亲爱的丈夫。”托尼假笑一下，酸溜溜地补充，“我听说你可是天赋异禀，尺寸惊人，持久度常人难及呢！”

“那是巴基信口开河，全城都知道他根本不会说俄语！”史蒂夫青筋跳动，愤怒地反驳。

“哦，得了吧，那位罗曼诺娃夫人说你的老二有这么，这么大呢！”托尼学着样子双手比划了一个夸张的长度，比法庭文书上的记载又多了几寸。

“我养的马都没这个尺寸！”

“谁知道呢，我可没缘分见到它完全坚挺时的样子。”

史蒂夫不吱声了。但托尼能读出空气里的危险，比说话时恐怖几十倍。他戒备地盯着史蒂夫，看他装模作样地用汤漱完口，放下餐具，拿餐巾擦净嘴角不存在的污渍，站起身向自己走来。他赶快低下头全力切开煎到半熟的牛排，假装不不知道史蒂夫已经站在身边正俯视着他。

“我可以让你见识见识。”

托尼瑟缩了一下。

他说不上来自己是在害怕还是在期待。法庭上他故意跨坐到史蒂夫身上的回忆被即刻唤醒，他记起自己伏在史蒂夫的肩头，对方的滚烫性器贴着自己的下体，让他情欲勃发，不靠任何抚慰就勃起，后穴里甚至鬼使神差地湿了。事后他不得不在休息室里用手指再次满足自己。他不是贞女当然也不是荡妇，他只是不拒绝去享受性的愉悦，自然也不会因此羞耻。

“你不过是靠着人情才获得这一年的冷静期，还是谨言慎行点吧，罗杰斯，别惹我，不然我发誓，我会折断你的老二。等你第三次上离婚法庭的时候就没人会再给你机会了。”

“而我会用这跟马都比不上的老二塞满你的嘴巴，让你什么话都不说不出来。”

这不像史蒂夫会说的话，托尼却笑了，他也站起来仰起头，往前跨了半步，现在他们尽在咫尺了。他们怒目而视、咬牙切齿，像仇人一般对峙，却互相可以感受到对方强压下的炽热又微醺的呼吸，身体被不存在的磁力相互吸引着想更加靠近。

托尼首先遵从了本能。他猛地扎进史蒂夫怀里，感觉对方凸起的裤裆顶在自己的下腹上，自己也在那一瞬间起了反应，情不自禁地低喘着微微扭腰寻求更多抚慰。他现在需要一个人来填满他，令他忘记一切。史蒂夫没有让他等太久，吃力地将手插进他们紧贴的身体中间，剥下托尼的裤子褪到脚踝，托尼配合地将它们踢开，在史蒂夫解开自己裤头的时候向后仰躺到餐桌上，双腿环住对方的腰，将他勾近。现在他终于又接触到他丈夫的阴茎了，怒张的热情的漂亮的阴茎。它正抵在他的洞口不紧不慢地戳刺，托尼以脚踝轻踢史蒂夫的臀部催促，史蒂夫试了几次，终于成功将头部挤进他的身体。他很湿，但依然很紧，史蒂夫只能小幅度挺动腰部，一点一点往里送，但肠道不由自主的收缩让一切都艰难又漫长。当史蒂夫完全埋进去，几乎没注意到自己发出了满足的叹息。

“下午是谁说对我的身体不感兴趣？”托尼嘴唇红艳，声音发着抖。

“现在又是谁主动把腿缠在我的腰上？”

“虽然你面目可憎，却有一根好老二。真是暴殄天物。”

史蒂夫捏住托尼的胯，报复性地快速抽出，又猛烈撞入，惬意地欣赏着托尼伸长脖子反弓身体，嘶哑的呻吟闷在喉间。

他喜欢用行动回应挑衅。


	2. 第二幕

定居罗杰斯宫的第二天，托尼假装散步挪到门口处探头探脑，立刻被守卫被的家丁拦下来。

定居罗杰斯宫的第三天鞋匠学徒把托尼前些天定制的皮鞋送来了。这个叫彼得的少年虽然头发乱糟糟，衣服脏兮兮，人却生得很是伶俐，晓得特意擦干净手再帮托尼试鞋。托尼请他吃了甜酥包和冰镇西瓜，还跟他打听了点八卦。小鬼口风紧，一开始什么也不愿说，转着圆溜溜的眼睛直摇头：“本叔说啦，如果把客人的消息随便乱传，很快就没有贵人小姐愿意找我们做鞋子啦！”

“那我不打听你的客人，就跟我说说你的街坊邻居有哪些有趣的消息，比如他们是怎么说我和我丈夫的？”见彼得面露难色，托尼赶紧往少年手里塞了一把糖，终于把他哄得愿意开口了。

“这两天酒馆里说你和男爵关系差，进罗杰斯宫第一天就打架，闹得不可收拾呢。”

“还有这种事？”

“传得有鼻子有眼，说你们晚餐吃着吃着就打起来，盘子翻了一地，仆人们收拾到后半夜。”

托尼立刻明白了。他和罗杰斯确实在餐桌上闹得不可收拾，在对方射进去之前他就已经高潮了两次，之后又被断断续续灌入两回，他被操得软绵绵湿哒哒，趴在桌子上休息半天才扶着墙回到房间，这王八蛋自己倒是提上裤子就走了。

彼得小心地观察托尼神色，见他面色不善生怕自己说错了什么惹贵人不高兴。“是不是酒馆的人乱讲？”

“他们说得都是真的。”托尼立即顺势扯谎，“那天晚餐我们确实打了一架，惊天动地，到现在还没消气，彼此不见面也不说话呢。”

彼得撅撅嘴不搭腔，托尼看得出来他并没有完全相信，对这少年的好感又加了一成，“彼得，等一下我写一份信，你去帮我送给奥巴迪亚·斯坦恩先生，请他帮我寄给斯坦家的罗德斯先生。你认识奥巴迪亚的，对吗？”

“认识，现在这个时候他多半在您家里呢。”

“没错，你就送去斯塔克宫给他，我给你10枚市钱做跑腿费。但是千万别让其他人发现，尤其是我的父亲，明白了吗？”

彼得郑重地点点头，“可这么紧要的东西让我来送不要紧吗？”

托尼温和微笑道，“不要紧，我信任你。你绝对不会把我出卖给霍华德的。”心里却暗暗想，才不是什么要紧东西，不过是封问候信，试试你是不是真的值得信任而已。

定居罗杰斯宫的第二周托尼在家族礼拜堂前堵住史蒂夫。这一周里他把罗杰斯宫上上下下角角落落逛了三、五遍，一次也没遇到史蒂夫，他开始怀疑史蒂夫是在故意避开他了。

“我们有十天没一起吃晚饭了，”他一开口就咄咄逼人。“是你要求我每天和你一起吃晚饭的。”

“我有应酬。”

“你说你很少应酬。”

史蒂夫狼狈地扭开头，眼神漂移。见他还在为餐桌打架这件事惴惴不安，托尼心情愉悦，仿佛忘记了被操得哀哭连连的人正是自己，忍不住抱臂戏谑，“人人都会有第一次，没什么大不了。”

史蒂夫顿时从头顶红到脖根，斜跨一步就想从托尼身边迈过去，托尼不甘示弱，灵活侧移，挺着胸又档在他面前。

“如果你还像刚结婚那会绕着我走，就别把我强留在这儿了。人生苦短，不要把生命浪费在不值得的人事物上了吧。”托尼歪着头，面上却换了副表情，让史蒂夫突然意识到离婚这件事从来不是他心血来潮，他一定经过深思熟虑，两年前在罗杰斯宫里无所事事的每一个白天、每一个夜晚，他一定已经冷静考虑过无数次。可是。

“不行。”史蒂夫斩钉截铁，他答应过霍华德。

托尼眯起眼并不惊讶，似乎早就预料到史蒂夫会如此回答：“既然如此，现在去吃晚饭吗？你的家庭医生说的是什么来着？系统那个什么治疗？”

定居罗杰斯宫的第16天，托尼在餐桌上讲了个笑话，史蒂夫笑得前俯后仰。

定居罗杰斯宫的第五周，托尼说希望能拥有一个工作室。

”就是一个朴素的大房间，里面要两张座子、四条凳子、一整面墙的柜子、一些基础工具——锉刀、凿子我都带来了——比如锯刀刨刃打磨器长钢尺，还要一座小型冶炼炉。我就可以自己打造一些连接件，外头的工坊总不能严格按我的要求制造。“他本来神采飞扬滔滔不绝地提着要求，蓦地地发现史蒂夫诧异地瞪着他，好像因伴侣向他要求一整套工匠器材而不是首饰珠宝这件事感到不可思议。他在斯通家拥有一间狭小的没有冶炼炉的工坊，只被允许每天在里面待上一小时，就连他亲爱的外祖父也不喜欢他捣鼓这些东西，总说他是个贵族，注定要成为另一个贵族的伴侣，不该在下九流的玩意上花心思。“我是不是太贪心了？小房间也可以，求你了。”托尼生怕被史蒂夫拒绝，急急央求，眼睛湿漉漉的。“一张桌子，一条凳子，其他我会自己想办法的。”

“你会拥有一个完整的工作室。我们原本就有一间工作室，厄斯金先生离开后一直闲置着。明天我就让山姆去打扫整理出来，你还有任何其他需要也都可以告诉他。"史蒂夫想了想，又说，“或者直接告诉我。”

“太好了！”托尼激动地跳了起来，旋即想起自己还在与丈夫共进晚餐，“哦，对不起。”他老实坐回餐桌边，舀汤的手因兴奋而颤抖，他将得到的东西可比在斯通家的还多得多。

“谢谢您，丈夫。”

他的丈夫不以为意地耸耸肩：“你可以叫我史蒂夫。”

进入第二个月托尼做了一方机关盒。从年初迷上机关盒开始，他就对这种需要精巧设计的玩具爱不释手，陆陆续续完成了七、八个，有需要输入密码才能打开的、有需要对齐花纹才能打开的、有需要走完盒面迷宫才能打开的，佩珀、泰、斯通老爷子都收到过他做的机关盒礼物。但现在这个却尤其不同。首先它体积比以前的玩具盒子们大了不少，可以放下3本厚厚的手抄本。其次它的外表朴实无华，看不到金属连接件也没用到外饰，甚至表面都都没用心打磨，仍然保持了木材粗糙的手感，一不小心可能还会被木刺扎伤手，如果不是正面由圆形、三角形与线条组成的图案，看起来就是个没人要的木墩而已，更别说想出破解机关之法了。托尼花了一个月构思并画完设计图，但跑遍锡耶纳的铁匠铺也没人能按照他的想法造出合用的金属件，如今他拥有了自己的冶炼炉才终于能完成这件作品。

这个机关盒将成为他在罗杰斯宫最私密最安心的地方，而现在他只是把与泰博里斯的情信锁进去。

史蒂夫在第十一周参观了托尼的工作室。然而，一开始他只是去提醒托尼别忘记出席他的宴会。

罗杰斯是个艺术氛围浓厚的家庭，史蒂夫每隔一个月都会邀请他的亲朋好友、诗人艺术家们到府上宴乐。这是离婚事件以后第一次朗诵会，与史蒂夫交好的家族与诗人将齐聚在宴客厅，欣赏这段时间的诗歌新作。作为史蒂夫的伴侣托尼理应出席，但他埋头在工作室中废寝忘食，完全忘记了这码事。因此，当史蒂夫站在工作室门口敲门的时候，托尼甚至感到了一丝惊恐，史蒂夫要求过他“承担身为男爵婚侣的责任与义务”。而他现在显然快迟到了。

“我马上去准备，”他抢先在史蒂夫发难之前说，“我会安排好晚餐，不会让大家等太久。”

“晚餐我都安排好了，你去洗个澡换身衣服吧，你现在的样子不礼貌。”

史蒂夫走进房间一边吩咐，一边好奇地四处走动观察，一把规尺插进托尼的旧靴子里摆在桌子边缘摇摇欲坠，柜子上作品与工具横七竖八地混放在一块，大把设计图塞胡乱塞满已经关不上的抽屉。

“所以你不生我的气，不会收回我的工作室的使用权？”托尼紧张地问。

“托尼，”史蒂夫叹了口气转过头去，“我不会因为你一次忘记宴会就收回你的工作室的使用权。所以快去收拾收拾自己。”

“好的，好的。”托尼飞快的答应，“我这就去。”他跑了几步，又不放心史蒂夫在自己的小天地里晃悠，还是忍不住从门口偷看，果然发现史蒂夫停在他新做的机关盒前。他举起木盒，兴致盎然地前后左右观察着，从各个角度推拉敲按，盒子始终纹丝不动。托尼被一股不可名状的骄傲鼓舞，主动解释：“我做的机关盒。”

“哇哦，这真是太神奇了。我应该怎么打开它？”

“商业机密，哪家大厨会把独门酱汁秘方公之于众呢。”托尼的自豪没能维持到句末。他突然重新意识到这个房间一切物品都来自于史蒂夫的施舍，随时可能被收回。男爵不介意他宴会迟到，不代表他也不介意自己与伴侣进行智力比较，并且被比下去。托尼咬住嘴唇，为自己的鲁莽懊悔不已，他一定是太得意忘形了，居然忽略了身为伴侣应时刻注意的行为规范——不可以让自己的丈夫出丑。

史蒂夫可能会指责他，可能会拂袖而去，或者更糟糕，他可能会砸了他的工作室再也不允许他进入，佩珀有一位堂姐就曾因为指出了丈夫一处修辞错误就整整半年不被允许阅读。可出乎意料地，他等了很久也没有等到史蒂夫的怒火，也不见他因对这个机关盒束手无策而懊丧，依然全神贯注地检查每一条木纹、每一处瑕疵，生怕错过什么细节。阳光穿过高高的窗户射进房间，将他金色的头发染得一片氤氲。

“这个图案是什么意思？”他忽然问，手指摩挲过深深的凿刻痕迹，抬起头望进托尼的眼睛。神情专注，好像托尼才是一道难解的谜题。

托尼刹那唇舌发干。

“那是……那是我的心？”

这样亦真亦假、毫无逻辑的发言却让史蒂夫对着托尼轻轻地笑了，一个若有所思又了然于胸的微笑浮现在他唇边。托尼的呼吸卡在喉咙中，胸部发紧，心脏下沉又上浮，落进一个被肋骨包围的温暖摇篮。“我喜欢这个设计，”史蒂夫说，“托尼·斯塔克有一颗心。”

啊，见鬼。

第十四周，托尼病了。这个夏天实在太过漫长，他吃不下东西，浑身懒洋洋地不想动，浑身上下似乎哪都不舒服，连工作室都不如从前那么吸引他了。佩珀焦急地试了试他的体温：“有些发烫，我去找山姆请位医生来看看。”

“不，别走佩珀。”托尼躺在床上阻止她。

“你病了好些天，完全没有好转的迹象，需要医生来看一看。”佩珀坐回床上，靠过去拨开他额前汗湿的头发。

托尼却很坚持：“不能叫医生。”

佩珀敏锐地皱起眉：“你有什么事瞒着我吗？托尼，别移开眼睛，你知道我对你了如指掌。你绝对有事瞒着我。要么现在告诉我，要么我立刻是去找医生。”

她的威胁足够有力，见托尼的态度似有妥协迹象，就不再催促，安静地等待托尼解释。

“你还记得我们来这里的第一个晚上吗，吃晚饭的时候我与史蒂夫做了，回来的时候乱糟糟的，你还帮我清洗了身体，把他的精液从我身体里挖出来。一定是我们洗得还不够彻底，所以……”

佩珀恍然大悟，“哦！难道是传染病？！我的老天，是不是妓馆那位莫斯科夫人传染给他了，然后他又传染给你？！该死的罗杰斯！”她激动地站起来，“我要把那个浪荡子千刀万剐！”

“不，不！冷静些，佩珀，不是传染病。是别的东西。”托尼把她拉回床上，“我还不很确定，我没有经历过，但是，但是，佩珀，我很害怕。”

他几乎要哭出来了。

“我觉得可能是一个孩子。”

一切都能解释通了。那几天一定是托尼的易孕期，才会在法庭上、在餐桌上如此情欲高涨，如此轻易地准备好打开自己。

“在斯通家一直有专人打理伴侣体质成员的易孕期，从来没出过乱子。我不知道，我没想到……我应该事前就做好防护的，不，我一开始就不应该跟罗杰斯上床。”

相对托尼语无伦次却毫无意义的抱怨，佩珀冷静许多，她一把握住托尼的手，阻止他继续无用的联想。

“还不一定就是孩子，我们应该找医生来看看。”

“不能找医生！你疯了吗！如果被人知道我怀孕了，我就没法离婚了，我会被困在这里，终老一生。所以不要医生，我们需要马克西莫夫。对，我们需要马克西莫夫！”托尼眼睛亮了起来，“她对这种事很有经验，也不会到处乱传。”

“但我们没办法把她弄进来，圣吉米尼亚诺有谁不认识卖秘药的旺达·马克西莫夫？”

佩珀说得对，托尼咬着嘴唇思索。他也许怀孕了，也许没有。而如果他怀孕了，那么不出几个月他就无法在罗杰斯面前保守这个秘密。他需要一些东西确保自己在被发现之前就能妥善处理好一切。

“我们还是需要马克西莫夫，不是把她带进来，而是我们去找她，你去找她。你得把她的药带给我。”

佩珀一愣，旋即理解了托尼的言下之意。“你想向她买堕胎药？不，你甚至还没法确定……”

“所以我要提前准备，等能确定的时候再用，相信过不了一两个月我的身体就会告诉我们答案。”

“那些药很危险，托尼，我听说过不少年轻女孩因为那些药送了性命。何况每次外出山姆都寸步不离地跟着我……”

“你有更好的方法吗？”托尼不耐烦地打断她，“你能让我在给罗杰斯生下一个孩子后还能顺利离婚吗？让我去那不勒斯设计战舰，去米兰布置斯福尔扎的城防？你不能，到那时你只能帮我给孩子喂奶换尿布，如果他足够聪明，或许从三岁开始我就能教他数学，而这将成为我一生所能达到的最高成就。”

“托尼……”

“别这样看我，我不需要同情，我只需要你把那该死的药搞来！”或许是情绪过于激动的原因，托尼感到头剧烈地疼痛起来，“去找奥比，他知道怎么不动神色地帮你弄到药。今晚当你回来的时候，我希望你给我带来救命稻草。”

佩珀沉默地照办了。托尼在床上休息到夕阳西下，他不希望丈夫起疑，于是强打精神来到餐厅。史蒂夫见他无精打采，脚步虚浮，拉开椅子的手绵软无力，便主动关心：“你看起来不太好？”

“有些头疼，可能是最近在工作室太累了，休息一下就好，谢谢关心。”托尼嫌恶地瞥了一眼炖得粘稠酥烂的肉汤，他曾经很爱这道菜，如今却只觉得胃里翻江倒海。“你看起来也不太好。”

与托尼不同，史蒂夫的不太好更像是精神上的不太好。他心事重重，焦躁不安，好几次张嘴又闭上，像是下定决心想说点什么又最终守口如瓶。两人都沉浸在自己的心事里，今夜的餐桌格外安静，屋外大雨不期而至，电闪雷鸣，仆人进来匆匆关上窗，将潮湿的暑气隔绝在外。可他们依然一言不发。

门砰地一声被重重推开，佩珀停在外面大口喘气。她浑身湿透，裙底沾满泥泞，眼眶通红，让人一时分不清脸上的是雨水还是泪水。 

“托尼……”她声音发颤，仿佛正在经历巨大的惊恐与悲伤。

托尼站起来，慌乱中碰翻了汤碗，“发生了什么事?”

"托尼！"史蒂夫也站起来，大喊着快步来到他身边，“你需要先坐下。”

托尼被他按回椅子上，迷惑只维持了一瞬间，他恍然大悟，看看佩珀，又看看史蒂夫：“你早就知道了？所以是什么事。”

“我也是晚饭前刚刚听说的。”

“别废话了罗杰斯，到底发生了什么？”

史蒂夫深吸一口气：“霍华德，你的父亲去世了。”

托尼眨眨眼，他的耳朵在嗡鸣，让一切声音变得不太真切。

“你刚才说什么？”

“今天下午，你的父亲去世了。”

托尼无法思考，更无法消化这消息，挺直腰坐了好一会才说：“这不可能，前几天他还来信说会在雅典待几天，身体健康。还说这趟生意收获颇丰，能开拓与亚历山大的新贸易。”

“他遇到了劫匪。”

“他选择路线一直很小心，也有家丁保镖随行，是不是弄错了……”

“我刚从斯塔克宫回来，这是真的。”佩珀在哭。

“我得回斯塔克宫问问清楚……”托尼喃喃自语，浑浑噩噩地起身。可强烈的晕眩在此时袭击了他。他摇摇晃晃，即使扶着椅背还是不受控制地倒进史蒂夫怀里。他的丈夫轻轻环抱住他的腰背，让他紧绷的身体立刻放松下来。

“请批准我回斯塔克宫。”他直视着史蒂夫的蓝眼睛央求。

“我会安排的，我们一起去。但是今晚你需要休息，好吗？”

他和佩珀一起把托尼带回房间，帮他换好衣服安顿上床。

“你也去休息吧。今晚我来照顾他。”见佩珀迟疑，史蒂夫说，“明天他还需要你。”

佩珀望了一眼托尼睡梦中紧皱的双眉，点点头，想了想又交代：“有些夜晚——如果白天过得不太好，他就会做噩梦。可以给他些水，拥抱，轻柔的安慰。”

这天夜里托尼果然做噩梦了。他尖叫着醒过来，史蒂夫从外屋的沙发上一跃而起冲进内室。

“佩珀！罗杰斯烧了我的工作室！我所有的工具、作品、图纸！”他大喊着，直到史蒂夫走近才借着月光看清来人，“罗杰斯？”他不解地问，“你怎么在这里。”

“我让佩珀回去了，今天她也不好受。”

托尼歪着头，仿佛一时间想不清楚自己身处何时何地，不明白史蒂夫在说什么。然后他猛然回忆起今晚发生的所有，弯下腰将自己缩成一团。直到现在他才从最初的迷雾中清醒过来，才感受到真切的情绪，痛苦、悲伤、失落、无力交错在一起绞紧他的心。不知不觉间史蒂夫已经坐到他身边，拥抱他，安慰他，轻拍他的背脊，哄着他躺回去，自己则靠坐在床头，一只手拢在托尼耳侧，无意识地在他柔软的卷发里打着圈。

“霍华德7岁就把我送去斯通家寄养，我们的关系并不和睦。”不知过去多久，托尼忽然说，“不过他也不是完全对我不闻不问。他知道我醉心科技，虽然嘴上不赞成，可每次去东方做生意总不忘搜罗些书籍图纸珍本带回来给我。前些天他写信说在亚历山大找到几本机械与演算学的书籍，其中不乏孤本残本，搞不好是亚历山大图书馆的遗存。我还跟佩珀笑话图书馆一千多年前就被烧毁了，哪还有残本轮得到他去捡漏呢。”托尼眼里噙着泪。“霍华德待我一向严苛，可现在我能想起来的却都是美好的事。”

“他说希望我保护你，给你平安稳定的生活。”史蒂夫叹息，“他说你是外姓人，没法永远住在斯通家，总归是要回来圣吉米尼亚落地生根，而这个城市里只有我有资格成为你的丈夫。他不是个好父亲，却也是个好父亲。”他低下头注视托尼眼角的泪痕，忍不住伸手替他拭去，肌肤相触的刹那两人都瑟缩了一下，史蒂夫心中纵然有千头万绪，有一个想法却按捺不住地要脱颖而出。可直到托尼闭上双眼，呼吸渐稳，进入深眠，他才敢将心中祈愿宣之于口。

“不如我们试试重新开始？”

第二天奥比派人捎来消息，说斯塔克宫如今乱作一团，霍华德的尸身也暂未运回，让托尼先不要过去。托尼坐立不安了十几日，终于挨到霍华德的葬礼。不到两周功夫，他肉眼可见地憔悴不少，原本平坦的小腹已经隆起不甚明显的弧度，他向佩珀借了条束腰，深吸一口气吩咐，“再绑紧些。”

“已经够了，再紧你就没法呼吸了。”

那天佩珀还是成功从斯塔恩那里得到了旺达的秘药，托尼立刻将它锁进机关盒。他需要它，但还不是现在，现在他要先处理霍华德的事，斯塔克家族的事。他照过镜子，再三确保不会露出破绽，这才换上一身黑色丧服。

马车将他与史蒂夫送到主教堂。奥巴迪亚将一切安排得井井有条，霍华德的棺椁已经被安置在祭坛上，蜡烛将教堂照得灯火通明，乳香在香炉中燃烧后的白烟袅袅上升，唱诗班为他祈祷，祝愿主宽恕他的罪，允许他的灵魂直抵天堂。托尼献上百合，他没看到霍华德的遗体，斯坦恩说由于天气炎热，霍华德还没回家就已经开始腐败，他们用两层亚麻布盖住他，封上棺材，棺材外在批上棺罩。如今托尼甚至都看不到棺材，只能看到那张边缘装饰着花纹的金色天鹅绒馆罩。“其实见不到或许更好。”奥比拍怕他的肩膀宽慰道，“霍华德是被活活打死的，面目全非，几乎看不出原来的样貌。”

“抓住凶手了吗？”托尼问。

“没什么线索，希腊人做事太散漫，到现在连匪徒的踪影也没见半个。哎，毕竟不是我们的地界，托尼，我看这事……”

“你有没有在霍华德的随时行囊里见到几册旧书？”他打断。

“旧书？”奥比一愣，“或许有吧，没人会在乎几本破书，更别提带回来了。”斯坦恩见他流露失望的神色，赶紧又说，“那是你要的东西？现在怕是找不到了，书叫什么名字，我去帮你再买一本。

托尼茫然地摇摇头：“没什么，只想留个纪念，没有就算了吧。”他不再说话，奥比无趣地站了半晌后也找了个理由走开了，现在只有史蒂夫陪在他身边接受凭吊者的慰问。霍华德的朋友与敌人们齐聚一堂等待送他最后一程，可一句句节哀保重在托尼耳中却空洞无比，他低着头机械地握手、点头，重复说“是的”“好的”，思绪却一片空白，好像自己游离出身体，攀着教堂穹顶俯视着下方的芸芸众生，直到告别仪式快结束也不觉得饥饿或疲累，只有史蒂夫关怀备至的擦汗喂水能让他稍微收回神智。然后有人来到他面前。

“安东尼，托尼，我来了。”

托尼抬起头，两个高个男子的熟悉面容让他迟缓了一天的大脑开始运转。

“泰？马库斯……？”

他想起来几个月前泰就说过斯通老爷子会派他们来圣吉米尼亚诺，但随后这个消息就如泥牛入海。泰急切地握住他的手：“你一定很难熬吧，没关系，现在我来了，我会帮助你。”他的掌心干燥温暖，让托尼鼻子一酸几乎落下泪来。

“托尼？”史蒂夫轻声提醒。

“哦。”托尼连忙把手从泰的手中抽出来，“这是泰伯里斯·斯通和马库斯·斯通。我的两个表兄。”

“锡耶纳牧山银行的斯通家族。久仰。”史蒂夫与他们一一握手，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我是托尼的丈夫。”

泰颔首致意，但显然不打算与他寒暄，只将注意力放在托尼身上，柔声说：“我们一听说就赶来了。三天前到的，住在斯塔克宫，没料到你一直不回家。”

他的语气里有若有有无的责怪，仿佛在不满史蒂夫不允许托尼回斯塔克宫。

“奥比也不希望我在斯塔克宫添乱。”托尼怕史蒂夫听出蛛丝马迹而不悦，主动说明。

“而且他最近身体不好。”史蒂夫补充。

“是吗？你身体怎么了？”泰关切地问。

“睡不好，有些累。没大碍。你们准备待多久？”他想赶快结束这次谈话，无论是他们选择的话题还是泰旁若无人的目光都太危险了。

“一两个月吧，还没定。”马库斯说，“现在你就是斯塔克家的当家人了，我们又是亲戚，老头子的意思是让我们帮帮你，把家族事务都打理顺了再回去。”

“家族事务？我还没考虑过这些……”

话说间牧师过来提醒他们霍华德的遗体即将下葬，需要他们让为棺椁让出一条路来。人们匆匆避让，泰提出不日会去罗杰斯宫拜访。托尼紧张地盯住史蒂夫，暗暗希望他能拒绝，他了解泰，不敢想象他在罗杰斯宫会做出什么。可史蒂夫要么是没看注意到，要么是理解错了他目光的含义，反而表示出热切欢迎。泰与马库斯很快随人群退回送葬的队伍里，离开前深深地望了托尼一眼。

霍华德是个没有爵位的平民，但他的财富与影响力却让他成为本城最一言九鼎的大人物，葬仪排场相当奢华。走在送葬队伍最前面的是4个宣告员，随后是12个执长剑的家丁保镖于他们的指挥官，后面跟着另一队宣告员、4个主教堂教士、100个平民手持火把，一半人穿黑衣，另一半人穿白衣，棺材后方则是另100名拿烛火的平民，同样半黑半白，再然后就是送葬的亲朋好友。由于两地距离不远，当这支队伍浩浩荡荡抵达先贤祠的时候，尚有部分人群还没离开主教堂。

一段宗教仪式过后，史蒂夫陪着托尼把霍华德的棺材送进墓室，陪着托尼点上最后一支蜡烛。托尼虽然面带病容情绪却很平静，但史蒂夫知道他只是习惯掩饰自己的真正感情，他想起几个月前最后一次见到霍华德时那一声声殷殷嘱托，更加感到责任重大，暗下决心无论托尼心意如何，在他们真正离婚之前他要成为托尼的盾，确保他不受伤害。他握住托尼的手。

片刻之后，托尼回握住他。

泰伯里斯说不日来访，没想到次日就登门了，托尼一点也不奇怪，他也毫不怀疑泰是打听过史蒂夫的日常行程，一周有固定两天，午后三时，史蒂夫总在市政宫。泰一进屋就拥住托尼，边吻他的头顶、额头、太阳穴边喃喃述说情话。托尼不适地稍稍推开他，“泰，泰，等等……”泰叹了口气，头也不回吩咐佩珀去守在门口，仿佛她还是斯通家的侍女，理所当然被他呼来喝去。佩珀纹丝不动，待托尼眼神示意才转身离去带上门。托尼见她紧抿的嘴角就知道她不赞成他与泰单独留在房间里，她太了解他们了。正因为她太了解他们了，所以也明白自己无力阻止。

遣走了佩珀，泰更加放肆，捏住托尼的下巴热情地吻上去，从嘴唇到牙齿，从舌尖到咽喉，凡是能舔到到的地方都细细品尝一番，直到呼吸困难。他们分开，头还抵在一起。“托尼，托尼，我太想念了，离开你的分分秒秒都是煎熬，我在对你的思念中醒来，带着对你的思念入睡，骑马时想起你的身影，读书时想起你的声音，美酒无法让我欢愉，戏剧无法让我开怀。唯有你，托尼，托尼，我的爱，唯有你占满我的心神。”他再次短暂地亲吻他，“你呢，你是否也时刻想起我？”

“是的，我也想你，我把你的信看了一遍又一遍。”托尼埋在泰的肩头汲取他熟悉的气息，闭上眼睛。“我盼望着你和马库斯把我救回锡耶纳，你们为什么现在才来？”

“本来我们快出发了，却收到你的信说姑父把你送到罗杰斯宫去。老爷子觉得姑父肯定是下了决心，凭我们已经没法说服他……”泰引着托尼坐上沙发，一只手揉捏他的后颈一只手抚摸他的后背，娴熟的动作很快让托尼因舒适而昏昏欲睡，“你在这里过得好吗？罗杰斯有没有虐待你？”

“我很好。”

“你看起来很憔悴。”

“大概因为太累。”托尼迷迷糊糊地回答，“罗杰斯给了我一间带冶炼炉的工作室，我最近在试验一种远距离弓弩。”

泰收紧了托尼颈部的那只手：“罗杰斯给了你一座带冶炼炉的工作室？”

托尼一个激灵，立刻清醒过来。

“是间很棒的工作室吗？”泰在它耳边呢喃，听似柔情蜜意却令托尼警觉地咬住嘴唇。

“是间不错的工作室，但我还是更想念我们家里那间。”一番斟酌后他回答。

泰满意地亲吻他的眼睑，捧起他的脸，用手指摩挲他的嘴唇，“除了工作室，你还想念什么呢？”他压低了声音，“我很想念你的嘴，托尼，托尼。”

泰的言下之意如此明确，托尼注视着他的眼睛缓缓跪下去，隔着裤子开始抚摸他的阴茎。但泰并不满意，按着托尼的后脑让他的脸贴上自己胯间，小幅度地摩擦着。

“你还没告诉我，除了工作室，你还想念什么呢？”

他回答的气息让泰立刻勃起了。“我想念你的阴茎。”

“很好。”泰松开手许可道，“现在你可以拥有它了。”

托尼拉开泰的裤子，双手扶住他挺立的性器，张开嘴含进去熟练地慢慢吞吐起来。他的咽反射原本很轻，但妊辰反应让他没法像从前那样用深喉去讨好泰。因此他改变策略，改用舌头仔细舔过泰的阴茎吮吸它的前端，故意发出响亮的水声，刺激着泰希望他能很快高潮。

泰闭上眼睛，满足地叹息。“哦，托尼，托尼，你的嘴真是宝藏！”他温柔地抚弄托尼的鬓发，“现在告诉我，史蒂夫用过它吗。”

泰的问话让托你尼脑袋里炸响一道惊雷，顿时僵在当场，泰不满地挺腰往托尼嘴里戳了戳，示意他不要停。“你用什么换到了新的工作室。嗯？用这张能让人疯狂的嘴吗？”

“不，我没……”托尼试着辩解。

“托尼，托尼。”泰压低的声音里带上了警告，托尼再次含入。“深一点，别玩刚才那些小花样了。”

托尼长吸一口气，抱着泰的膝盖将阴茎尽量吞入，又快又深，十几次刻意的挤压之后他尝到了精液的味道，于是他更加卖力，发出夸张的吞咽声，甚至用上一点点牙齿轻嗑已经怒张的龟头。泰在他口中不断胀大，令他呼吸困难，他知道自己快成功了。

就在此时泰喊停了他，箍住老二根部，闭着眼睛喘着气，花了好几分钟时间从高潮的边缘退回来一点，拍拍沙发扶手。

“趴到这里来。”

托尼很犹豫。时间不早了，他吃不准史蒂夫什么时候回来。但他不能表现出来，这只会让泰变本加厉。因此他微微一笑，顺从地走到沙发侧面，矮下一边肩头用手肘趴到扶手上，随后是另一边。他动作很慢，从颀长的睫毛后紧盯住泰的眼睛，带着些许表演的意味。这果然取悦了泰。他绕到托尼身后，将他凹陷的后腰又向下压了压，迫使托尼更加翘高臀部。泰剥下他的长裤，已经硬成烙铁的阴茎隔着内裤插进他大腿之间。“夹紧腿。”泰命令道。

托尼立刻照办了。他紧紧并拢双腿，粗壮的柱身重重摩擦他股间会阴，很快让他敏感的身体流出水来，逐渐挺立的性器被内裤勒得发疼。泰的手伸进裤子里找到穴口毫不犹豫地插进去。托尼被突如其来的侵入顶得向前摇了摇，反射性地收紧入口，泰立刻又加入一根手指持续打开他。他预感泰很快会把阴茎插进来，但不确定他现在的身体是否足够承受粗暴性爱。

“快点，进来。”他祈求。

意料之中，泰反而抽出手指，停下动作。

托尼故意向后用力，仿佛在寻求更多，泰却扣住他的臀部不让他动作。“不要折磨我，泰，你上一次插我的时候可没让我等这么久。”

“这次可在你丈夫的家里呢。怎么，这让你更兴奋了吗。”泰重新向前挺进，内裤已经被两人的体液濡湿了一大片，托尼反复遭到摩擦的大腿根部也开始发热疼痛。“求你。求你了。”

“现在可不行。”泰残忍地拒绝，让托尼悄悄松了一口气。“想要我的老二的话就赶快离开罗杰斯，八个月，还要八个月你才能合法跟他离婚，我等不急了，我离开圣吉米尼亚诺的那天要带走你。听见了吗， 我要带你回锡耶纳去。”泰贴住托尼的屁股，从前方握住两根紧紧挨在一起的阴茎使劲撸动了二三十下，舌头从耳垂沿着脖子一路向下，在托尼肩窝吮吸，引得他一阵战栗。“别，别在这么高的地方留下痕迹。”

泰低吼着射向沙发，脱力地倒在倒在托尼背上。而托尼双腿打颤，被他的体重压得又向下滑了些，用仅有的力气把自己送进泰的手掌里。他也快到了。

“不行。”泰握紧托尼的性器阻止他高潮，捏着他胯部的那只手环过来搂住托尼的腰腹，让托尼完全无法动弹。“别这样对待我，让我射吧。”现在托尼是真心哀求了，可他一样什么也得不到，泰的臂弯越收越紧，另一只手也在不知不觉之间往上移动些许，隔着托尼的阴茎按进他的下腹。他那么用力，以至于托尼感觉到了一丝疼痛。他倏地畏惧起来，害怕泰伤害到胎儿，紧张得一动不敢动。幸好泰没有进一步举动，过了片刻就放开了他，任他瘫软地滑到地板上。泰蹲到他面前捏着他的脖子再次亲吻他。

“时间差不多了，我们去吃晚餐吧。”他在托尼的目光聚焦到他身上时缓缓松开手。托尼的性器还硬着，被湿内裤包裹，身体轻微抽搐。“记住，在我离开罗杰斯宫之前你都不可以高潮。”

史蒂夫从市政宫返回时已接近晚餐时间，甫一进门就看到泰伯里斯带来的吃穿用品小山一般堆在前厅，他边听山姆报告斯通家公子来访，边抬头确认，弗吉尼亚正靠在托尼屋前的栏杆上，背后房门紧闭。他们目光接触的刹那弗吉尼亚小小地畏缩了一下，所幸史蒂夫没有察觉，带着山姆转进厨房。他吩咐了几道宴客菜，回书房读了会诗集，见时间差不多就早早来到餐厅。

托尼与泰伯里斯姗姗来迟。

泰伯里斯年纪与他们相仿，玉树临风，气宇轩昂，一阵寒暄过后绅士地为托尼拉开椅子帮他落座，还在他耳边低语了什么，可以看出这对表兄弟平常应该颇为亲密。可不知是不是错觉，史蒂夫觉得泰伯里斯对自己相当冷淡，一直与托尼说些斯通家的新鲜事，比如哪位堂姐染病去世被丈夫强占了嫁妆，或者哪位堂叔举家搬去罗马开拓生意，陌生的人名地名自然而然地将史蒂夫排除在对话之外，而突然冒出的笑话把托尼逗得时不时莞尔一笑。烛光投在他低垂的脸上明明灭灭，将睫毛拉出微颤的影子。他瘦了，史蒂夫没来由地想，他真好看。

番茄肉汤上桌时，泰伯里斯仿佛终于想起了这间房子的主人是谁，把脸转向史蒂夫：“这肉汤太酸了些，男爵，欢迎下次来斯通家尝尝我家厨师的手艺。”

“谢谢你。”他微笑应对，懒得解释这是为了照顾托尼的口味，特意调制的汤汁。

“说起来今后你对斯塔克家有什么打算呢？”

史蒂夫不明所以地反问：“……什么打算？”

“托尼是霍华德姑父的独子，现在是斯塔克家的主人，又是你的伴侣。虽说你对斯塔克家没绝对的控制权，但你可以通过托尼对斯塔克家为所欲为。”他撕了一块面包蘸着浓汤放进嘴里，“我家老爷子很关心托尼的婚姻生活呢。”

这种兴师问罪的态度让史蒂夫感觉受到了冒犯。他留心到托尼也抬起了潮湿的目光等待他的答案，便强忍不悦回答：“我从来没想过对他人指手画脚。斯塔克家是托尼的个人财产，我尊重他的意愿。何况你应该也听说了，再过不到一年，法庭很有可能会判决我们离婚，届时自然不会发生你们担心的事了。”

“我已经把斯塔克家的事物全权交给斯坦恩处理了，他做了霍华德二十几年的助手，相信能帮我把家族打理得井然有序。”

史蒂夫之前没听托尼提起过，但也不惊讶，他一直知道托尼会通过弗吉尼亚和那个叫彼得的少年学徒与娘家联系，他很高兴托尼已经对家族事业做了基础安排，这样斯塔克家不至于因为霍华德的去世而分崩离析。

听两人纷纷表态，泰粲然一笑，毫不抱歉地抱歉道：“刚才是我冒昧了。姑父溘然长逝，托尼又涉世未深，我总怕他落到别有用心之人手中呢。”他向托尼投去意有所指的一个眼神。

这顿饭吃得史蒂夫即生气又委屈，一碗浓汤的功夫，他几乎就要变成一个觊觎伴侣家产的阴险小人。自继承男爵爵位以来他总自诩心脏强大、处变不惊，如今一遇上托尼闪烁的目光他就心神动摇，恨不得学会读心术看看托尼对他都有哪些误会，让他能全部解释清楚。

好不容易送走了泰，两人一前一后走回前庭。史蒂夫注视着托尼过分挺直的脊背，踌躇半响，终于在楼梯边拉住他的小臂。

“你不舒服吗？”他边问边用手背试了试托尼额头的体温，没发现对方战栗着想要躲开的动作。“是不是又发烧了？”

近来托尼虽日日浅眠，食欲已大有改善。可今天在饭局上见他神情委顿鲜少说话，好像在掩盖身体不适，史蒂夫心中不安又不方便在席间确认，才一直等到现在。“流这么多汗。”他翻手托住伴侣的脸颊，大拇指抚掉眼下细密的汗珠。从下午开始就未能纾解的托尼正欲火中烧难以自持，不自觉地闭上眼长长呼出一口气，向他手心中蹭了蹭。

他们顿时都僵住了，托尼猛地挣开眼睛退开半步，仿佛不明白刚才自己为什么要这么做。两人就这样大眼瞪小眼地相持了一会。史蒂夫清清嗓子，眼神暗示性地向下一瞥。托尼低头看到自己双腿间的裤子鼓得厉害，隐隐还泛出色情的水渍。他又羞又恼又惊又惧，甩开史蒂夫的手就要逃回房间。

史蒂夫按住他的肩膀，非但不让他离开还把他强行掰转过来，托尼避开他的目光。“你不用怕，托尼，我不打算评判你，这是……这很正常，每个人都有需要。其实上一次我们，我们圆房之后——我再也不会去吃麻子脸家卖的奶酪了——我常常想起你，想起我们的身体如此契合，有时候我也会像你现在这样——老天啊，我在说什么！”他越说越急，越说越语无伦次，以至于托尼开始狐疑地打量他。

“所以……”他深吸一口气让自己镇定下来，“既然我们已经是事实上的婚侣，在离婚前我们或许可以互相帮助？”

托尼皱眉：“是我想的那种互相帮助吗？”

“就是你想的那种互相帮助。”

“可你看起来并不需要帮助。”托尼瞄了一眼他平整的下半身，冷静地回答。

“那么下一次你可以帮助我。”

他耐心等待，给托尼足够多的时间思考。然后毫无预兆地，托尼将他推挤到楼梯下方的阴影里，身体完全黏上去热切地磨蹭。

“等一下，等一下。”史蒂夫花了不少力气才把伴侣从自己身扯下来。

“还等什么，你要反悔吗？”

“你确定要在这里吗，我倒不介意，可如果被人看见去法庭上作证，我们就大概率离不成婚了。”

托尼听从了他的建议，两人跌跌撞撞地摔进史蒂夫卧房的大床，脱了衣裤一人坐在床头，一人跪在床尾，托尼飞快地爬过来跨坐在史蒂夫小腿上，掏出他的性器撸动摩擦。这画面未免也太熟悉了。史蒂夫想起法庭上不太愉悦的那次尝试，原本半硬的阴茎眼看就要软了。幸亏托尼的天工巧手没给他这个机会，他一手老练地裹住阴囊揉搓逗弄，一手握着柱身以大拇指摩挲顶端，他的手上有几处薄茧，恰倒好处地刺激着史蒂夫。这与上次托尼为他手活的体验有云泥之别，很快他吐着前液仰天躺在床上，准备好随时进入下个步骤。

托尼却停住了。他明明空虚得要命，可有些话得先说清楚。

“第一，不接吻。”史蒂夫神色迟疑，但最终还是点点头。“第二，让我来。”这倒是没什么问题。托尼见他没有异议，这才抬起身体，扶住史蒂夫火热的老二找准位置，缓慢但坚决地坐了下去。他的后穴已经放松而湿润，柔软的褶皱刚碰到烙铁顶端就舒展开来，进入的过程并没有遇到什么阻碍，托尼却小心的控制着速度与深度，他濒临界限，一点点刺激就能让他高潮。吞入过半他就不敢再深入，双手撑在史蒂夫腹部，维持着半跪的姿势给自己喘口气的时间，可乏力颤抖的大腿让他仍一点一点向下滑去。他皱着脸咬着牙崩直身体收紧穴口，等待汇集在腹部的射精感褪去。

“啊，托尼。”史蒂夫呻吟。他被托尼热情的身体紧紧包裹，收缩绞紧的肠道持续刺激，连那双按在他腹部的手都让他欲火焚身，托尼却不愿进一步行动了，他甚至还没全部进去呢。他偷偷地观察托尼，趁他不注意向上抬了抬腰。

托尼尖叫着射出来了，积蓄许久的精液一股股地溅落到史蒂夫的胸前、下巴，而突然的高潮让他更无力支撑，一口气吃进了史蒂夫整根性器。史蒂夫屈起腿，让托尼可以向后靠在他的大腿上休息，这个小小的动作又让托尼一声惊喘。

“你答应让我来的。”

史蒂夫不动了，耐着性子等待托尼恢复一点力气再次主动摇晃身体。他无力抬高身体被抽插，但还可以下沉、扭腰，轻而易举地帮史蒂夫找到自己的前列腺并反复碾压，绵延不绝痉挛的甬道把史蒂夫喂养得更硬更热，如此恶性循环，让托尼被一波一波海浪般的快感推向下一个高潮。

等他再次回过神时，已经整个人倒在史蒂夫身上，屁股里还插着他丈夫尚未射精的欲望。史蒂夫托住他的外胯抬起他，阴茎缓缓离开托尼的身体。这时候只要一松手就能打开托尼，让他再次沦于欲海。可史蒂夫不想这么做，他答应过让托尼来的。

他们分开了，却依然拥抱在一起，赤身裸体，汗液与精液粘嗒嗒地糊在他们身上，托尼抬起酸软的手臂，摸索到史蒂夫跳动的老二。高潮的余韵之下他的手难以用力，对史蒂夫而言宛如隔靴搔痒，但他不打算要求更多了，用自己的大手覆盖上去，带着托尼手，两人合力将自己送上高潮，炽热的浆液喷射在托尼股缝，烫得他打了个寒颤。

他们维持这个姿势歇了好一会。

“你可以留在这里。”

“然后明天下午我们的风流韵事就会传遍全城了。”托尼没好气地说，大概是太过绵软无力，听起来更像是种嗔怪。

史蒂夫轻轻地笑起来，他记得不能亲吻托尼，就只在他的太阳穴啄了啄：“我没什么经验，一般情人欢爱后会做些什么呢？聊聊天吗？”

“一般我们会倒头大睡。”托尼打了个哈欠，“也会聊聊天增进相互了解。”

“聊什么？”

“你不会想知道的。”

“我反而很想知道了。是什么尴尬的话题吗，埋怨对方表现不够好之类的？”

“这算什么增进相互了解的话题。”托尼哈哈笑道。

“那不如告诉我你的第一次？你看起来很有经验。”

“为什么要问这个。”

“既然我们要相互帮助，自然也应该增进相互了解，不是吗？”史蒂夫振振有词。“毕竟你已经知道我的第一次就是你，餐厅，餐桌上。我觉得自己表现得还不错。”

托尼伏在史蒂夫胸前懒洋洋的笑了：“是挺不错。”

“作为交换，我有权知道你的第一次。这才公平。顺便一说，虽然不赞同，但我并不会道德审判婚前失贞的行为。”

“好吧好吧，如果你非要知道的话。是我的一个表兄弟。7月，我们坐在喷泉边把脚伸进水池里纳凉，他抚摸了我的腿，很慢，很轻，像羽毛，像柳絮，像维纳斯的吐息。当时我并不明白，但还是生平头一次被唤醒了。三个月后他在图书室里得到了我。顺便一说，我也不在乎婚前守贞那套狗屁。”

史蒂夫不说话了。许久经过，直到托尼几乎要睡着了，才听到史蒂夫又问：“他是什么样的？”

“很优秀的人，金头发，蓝眼睛，很强壮。”

“听起来和我很像。”

他一定是说错话了，托尼在他臂弯里僵了刹那，马上挣扎着坐起来离开他们的床。“怎么了？托尼？”他不明所以，也不敢阻止，只能眼睁睁看着托尼颤悠悠地从地上捡起衣裤胡乱抱进怀里，头也不回地跑了。

托尼慌慌张张逃回房间。

两年来他从不觉得史蒂夫真是自己丈夫，在锡耶纳寻欢作乐时毫无思想负担，而对方似乎也并不在乎自己的情史，彼此定位为可以解决生理需要的合住人。可就在刚才那一点点绵密温软的事后闲话中，他心中突然冒出了一股负罪感。再想到自己在法庭上使了不少手段史蒂夫也不曾记恨，霍华德去世后对他更算得上关怀备至，一时不知该如何是好，只能懊恼地将头埋进枕头里，辗转反侧，直到天光大亮才勉强睡去。

也不知昏昏沉沉睡了多久，佩珀进来拉开窗帘，毒辣的日头一下打在眼皮上，他哀嚎求饶：“温柔点，佩珀，哎呀我的眼睛！”

“快起来吧，彼得在门口候了好一会了。”

“彼得？我没叫他来啊。”托尼揉揉眼睛，觉得手臂隐隐作痛，腰背更是酸软无力，想起昨天从下午到晚上的荒唐事，顿时脸颊一红。“佩珀，我腰疼。”他撒娇。

佩珀不说话，恶狠狠地剜了他一眼，拿过来两个枕头垫在他身后。佩珀三年前才成为托尼的侍女，他们却像认识了一辈子那样了解对方。她故意不看他，把抱着三、四只鞋样的彼得迎进屋。自从自愿做了托尼的小小情报员，彼得三天两头借着试鞋送鞋的由头为他传递消息，四个月功夫托尼快把帕克鞋铺的鞋买光了。

彼得走到托尼床边放下鞋子，从他的小布包郑重地里取出一封信。从它扑鼻的花香与风骚的玫瑰暗纹托尼就猜出又是泰送来的，信已经递到眼皮底下，他却一点也不想接，彼得不明所以又向前送了送，托尼就不自觉地微微向后挪了挪。佩珀看不下去了，上前接过信，吩咐彼得：“你去找山姆吃完午饭再过来吧。”她想了想又对着少年跑远的背影喊，“慢点吃，不用急。”

现在房间里只剩下他们主仆二人，佩珀扬了扬信。“怎么啦？要我念给你听吗？”

托尼移开目光，也不赞同也不反对。

佩珀利落地拆了信：“托尼，托尼，我的星与月。与你暂别的日子……”

“跳过那些。”托尼不耐烦地挥挥手，“直接念重点。”

“泰说他要回锡耶纳一趟，五天后，晚祷时间，等他消息。”佩珀瞪着信纸思索了一会，大惊失色：“他要把你弄回锡耶纳？！”

托尼想起泰昨天说的话，他说他离开圣吉米尼亚诺的那天要带走托尼。他是认真的。

“他们已经有计划了吗？该不会要闹出什么乱子来吧。”佩珀很是担忧，“也不知道泰伯里斯少爷、马库斯少爷和奥巴迪亚老爷商量过没有，商量到什么程度了。”她见托尼倚在床上望着窗外的柏树出神，不见丝毫喜悦之色，更加忧心忡忡。“托尼，你怎么了？”

“佩珀，你一直不喜欢泰。”好一会托尼才心不在焉地说，“我从来没有问过为什么。”

他问得毫无征兆，佩珀一时也不知如何回答。

“斯通家里他最受老爷子宠爱，各位舅舅伯父也对他另眼相看，除了族内同辈人与他难相处，就你不买他的账。是为什么呢？”

“其实你很清楚不是吗？”

托尼收回目光，歪着头看佩珀，似在思考：“他目中无人，刚愎自用，冷酷无情，笑里藏刀……”

“不对。”佩珀上前一步按住他的手，“你说得都对，但也不对，我讨厌泰因为他不知道尊重为何物，更不知道爱为何物。他应该亲你敬你时时刻刻为你着想，而不是玩弄你摆布你把你改造成他喜欢的样子。其实你已经发现了，他不爱你也不尊重你，所以你才犹豫了对不对？不要跟我说瞎话，托尼，换做四个月前你一定已经跳起来开始收拾物品准备回斯通家去了，现在却和我说这些有的没的。”佩珀坐到床边拉起他的手，“你是不是不想去锡耶纳了？”

“我曾经很想，可如今又拿不准主意了。你看，我现在是斯塔克家的主人，我既不需要斯通家的工作室，也不需要罗杰斯家的工作室，我可以自己拥有一间设施完善的机械工房，在那里我能招揽有才华的工作伙伴与学徒，为整个亚平宁半岛设计武器。”他的眸子里忽然燃烧起火焰，“我不属于任何人，也不需要任何家族庇佑。我就是斯塔克家族。”

“托尼，没有这么简单……”

“我知道，我知道没有这么简单。我从未接触过家族生意，对霍华德的人脉资源也一无所知。但这个念头太诱人了，佩珀，天高海阔的自由。”

“那史蒂夫呢？这场婚姻呢？”

托尼一怔，手掌隔着薄毯覆上微微凸起的腹部：“史蒂夫什么？”

“明知故问。”

他叹了口气，避不过佩珀灼灼的目光，终于承认：“他英俊、体贴、有能力、品行高洁、也不限制我的那些小爱好，他是位完美无缺的丈夫。如果我从小在圣吉米尼亚诺长大或许还能与他成就一段良缘，可如今已不是正确的时间，正确的地点，几个月后我们就要离婚了，这对谁都好。”

“只要你生下孩子法庭就不会判你们离婚了。”

“然后心中带着刺，却要假装和睦恩爱地度过一生？”

佩珀一时语塞。

“先帮我洗漱吧，待会彼得就回来了，我还没试他的鞋呢。”他下床，“对了，再替我拿杯酒来。”

史蒂夫起了个大早与巴顿先生相约去城市东郊打猎。昨夜他也睡得心事重重，原本还有些精神委顿，一进入清晨的森林，头顶洒着柔和的阳光，脚下覆着稀松的薄雾，耳边响着清脆的鸟鸣，顿时觉得神清气爽。巴顿是出了名的神射手，猎鹿猎鹰不在话下，连野猪也猎过七、八回，这次自然也是满载而归。史蒂夫虽然不能跟他相比，也顺利射中两只兔子、一只狐狸。两人马后跟着猎犬，马鞍上载着猎物，边兴致盎然地往城市方向走，边有一搭没一搭地闲话家常。

巴顿是贵族家庭的次子，类似没有爵位继承权的儿子多半会在父亲过世后领了一笔不多不少的遗产，普普通通地度过一生。可这位巴顿先生偏偏天生耳聪目明又练了一手出千的好手法，竟然在赌桌上混得风生水起，继而开起赌馆来。他的馆子不但玩法新奇多样，还装修出了包间专供贵族老爷太太们玩乐。因而日日门庭若市，继而收集到不少三教九流的八卦秘辛。由于受过史蒂夫财务管理上的帮助，巴顿变成了史蒂夫可靠的消息来源之一。

他听说教皇可能要对佛罗伦萨动手了，米兰的公爵将不久于人世，因为干旱坎帕尼亚的葡萄欠收已经成定局。托尼好像爱喝坎帕尼亚的葡萄酒，他想起泰送来的那堆礼物里见过，得赶紧回去就安排人多囤几箱。

“你知道，我家也是锡耶纳牧山银行的客户吧。”巴顿边搜索边心不在焉地说，仿佛还想为自己增加一、两只猎物。

“当然，圣吉米尼亚诺的贵族世家多多少少都是牧山银行的客户。他家与我家既是同行又是竞争对手，但鸡蛋不能放在一个笼子里这个道理我还是懂的。”

见他不以为意，巴顿又往下说：“他家族的同辈人里有一个叫马库斯的大个子，因为经济原因跟我有点交情。”

“我见过他。”史蒂夫点点头，“在霍华德的葬礼上，还有他的一位表兄弟，泰伯里斯。”

巴顿大吃一惊。“你也见过泰伯里斯了？”

“何止见过，他昨天下午来访罗杰斯宫，我们还一道吃了晚饭。”

“你们昨天还一起吃饭了？”

“是呀，托尼在这里熟人少，平时没多少人可以聊天闷得慌，能和表哥叙叙旧，他应该挺高兴吧。”他回忆昨晚的宴请，仔细想想托尼似乎也没有特别开怀？可能还不如平时他们两人吃饭时话多些。“怎么，你也认识泰伯里斯吗？”

“倒不认识，只是……”

见巴顿欲言又止，史蒂夫追问：“只是什么？”

“昨天我也请马库斯吃了顿饭。这家伙爱喝酒又爱抱怨，嘴松得很。”巴顿迟疑片刻，似乎在斟酌要从何说起。“他说斯通家的老爷子年纪大了，这几年最看中第三个孙子，就是那个泰伯里斯。虽然没正经表过态，家族里的人都猜测是想让那小子当家呢。”

“他看起来确实精明干练。”史蒂夫颔首赞同，吃顿饭的功夫泰还不忘敲打他，要他别打斯塔克家的主意。

“马库斯还说斯通老头平时最宠泰伯里斯和安东尼，想安排两人结婚。”

史蒂夫手中缰绳一紧，胯下神骏不满地喷出一声鼻息。

“说是早几年老头就有此打算，旁敲侧击地跟霍华德·斯塔克提过一、两次，老斯塔克没答应，不久以后反而安排安东尼跟你联姻了。”巴顿没注意到史蒂夫脸色难看，只顾自己往下说，“我说斯塔克小子怎么会不顾脸面也要闹到法庭上去跟你离婚呢，原来是家里长辈撑腰，找好了下任丈夫。”

“你的意思是托尼是为了跟泰结婚才着急与我离婚吗？”

巴顿一怔。“马库斯到没说这个，但我觉得是，不然还能为什么呢，一个伴侣无非也就是烦恼相夫教子的事吧？”见史蒂夫缄口不语，他又添油加醋，“你昨天竟然还让泰伯里斯上门了，你全程都陪着泰吗？不会让他们有机会独处了吧？谁知道他们有没有背着你商量什么阴谋诡计，没准还关起门来干些风流事呢！”

史蒂夫没法阻止自己回想起昨天托尼挺直的脊背、颤抖的睫毛、红润的嘴唇、竭力隐忍的表情、潮湿的欲望以及肩窝处可疑的红痕迹，没法阻止自己回想起他刚回家时在庭院里与佩珀对视时对方心虚地那一退让，没法阻止自己回想起取走托尼第一次的那个男人，金发，碧眼，很优秀。

原来如此。

他一夹马腹，甩下克林特与他的猎犬，飞也似地向圣吉米尼亚诺绵延的城墙奔驰而去。

马蹄哒哒地踏过石板路，史蒂夫的心中涌起惊涛骇浪。在长长的返程中，他重新审视这段不同寻常的婚姻。

他的父母最初是因爱结合，但爱情并没有给他们的生活带来幸福。他从小就清楚自己作为贵族对家族的职责，为婚姻做好了万全规划——娶得一位门户相当的贵族小姐或先生，生下体智健全的继承者并培养成人。如果那位小姐与先生能风趣幽默，让他的婚姻生活不至于过分苦闷他就很满足了；如果对方有学识有能力帮他经营并开拓罗杰斯家族的事业那简直是上天眷顾；当然，如果她/他有迷人的眼睛，精致的鼻子，微翘的嘴唇，笑起来能够让人如沐春风……他是不是要求得太多了。然后在他成为男爵那年，霍华德找到了他。

一开始他心怀戒备。罗杰斯与斯塔克两个家族在圣吉米尼亚诺明争暗斗了上百年，出现伤亡的械斗亦有过好几回，更别说为了攀比财力的持续筑塔行为。可霍华德只用了一周时间就以城市联合的大义说服了他。他与托尼最初是因政治而结合，托尼风趣、有学识又迷人，可对他充满戒备。史蒂夫告诉自己来日方长，所有那些家族联姻的夫妇不都是如此，花上十年二十年从陌生人渐渐变成家人吗，但显然托尼并不这样认为，哪怕采用过激的手段也要离婚。他原以为是托尼与霍华德关系紧张又对圣吉米尼亚诺没有归属感，但巴顿的讯息给了他新的思考方向，或许托尼对自己的婚姻已经有了清晰的规划。

他遵从霍华德的遗愿在这一年中保护托尼，可他真的在保护托尼吗？先不论斯通家有何盘算，托尼从来没有告诉过他泰伯里斯的事，他胸口闷闷的，他还以为这四个月已经让托尼信任自己了。他在狭小的巷子里穿梭，抄近路很快抵达罗杰斯宫，远远见一个熟悉的身影跨出大门，迈下台阶，即将消失在人群里。

“罗姆洛！”他大喊，“拦住这孩子！”

门口值岗的家丁眼疾手快捏住彼得的后衣领，把他提到策马赶到的史蒂夫面前。

少年抱着皮鞋一愣。“罗杰斯大人。”

“今天又来给托尼送鞋？”史蒂夫下马，故意问，“他今天挑了哪双？”

“这，这双。”彼得从怀中挑出一双棕色尖头系带皮鞋。

史蒂夫接过去装模作样地欣赏着，“他没有其他事让你去办吧？”

彼得眼神游移地否认：“没有。”

“那，能让我看看你的背包吗？”史蒂夫将鞋子还给彼得。

彼得神情警觉，但还是放下鞋子，打开背包递给史蒂夫。里面有一本本子、一支笔、几块皮样，史蒂夫拿出本子翻了翻，里面净是写客户数据与修改要求。没有信件。史蒂夫既失望又欣喜，将本子放回包里还给彼得，叮嘱几句路上小心就放他去了。

他快步走进院子，见托尼工作室的冶炼炉冒出汩汩白烟，史蒂夫原本有满腹疑问突然又不知该怎么说了，停在门口向内张望。炉火烧得正旺，托尼正专心致志地伏在木桌边照着图纸雕琢一块木条，汗水把他的棕发蒸湿，软软地贴在头上。

“嗨。”史蒂夫小声说，嗓子有些哑。这里这么热，等会得让山姆去弄点冰块。

托尼抬头朝他微微笑道：“嗨。”

“你在做什么？”他缓缓踱到桌边。

“一种齿轮式上弦器。”托尼把图纸推给他看，“威力越大的十字弩难度越高，杠杆式上弦器适用于小型弩，绞盘式上弦虽然省力射速却很慢，所以我参考绞盘上弦的原理设计了齿轮上弦器，体积更小射速更快。”托尼一说起自己的爱好就滔滔不绝，那张图纸上从弩箭的整体形制到各个部分甚至单个零件都画得整整齐齐，图案的间隙处还密密麻麻地标注了尺寸与公式。

“这全是你自己设计的？你真是个天才！”史蒂夫惊叹，城里也有一、两位出名的武器师傅，都没有托尼这样的创造精神。“如果大量生产，只要稍加训练老弱妇孺也能轻松使用。”

托尼扑哧一笑，放下手中工具，揉了揉酸痛的腰腹，“才是一张图纸，金属件都还在炉里炼着呢。就算所有尺寸零件都不需要修改，少说也要一个月才能完成第一把样弩。”

“那个抽屉里都是你画的图纸吗？”史蒂夫指指身后半开的抽屉，一摞图纸胡乱地堆在里面。

“是呀。有些是最近画的，有些是锡耶纳带来的。我只带来了最得意的二、三十张，还有好多在斯通家里呢。”

听托尼提及斯通家，史蒂夫蓦地想起来工作室找托尼的目的，但看他兴高采烈地沉浸在自己的小天地里又不晓得该如何开口，踌躇半晌才旁敲侧击地问他：“你想回斯通家吗？”

托尼的凿子一歪，在木条表面留下一条明显的划痕，史蒂夫见他的反应就明白了七、八分。

“怎么？你不打算继续软禁我了吗？”托尼若无其事地问，划痕不深，等下他可以打磨掉，或者根本不用磨，只是不太好看而已。

史蒂夫找了桌边一张空椅子，移开上面的堆积的木材坐上去，“我好像从来没问过，你对自己的人生有什么规划。”

“嗯？你今天是怎么啦？”

“你想过你的孩子会是什么样的吗？无论男孩还是女孩，一定会有一双美丽的棕色大眼睛吧？你理想中的丈夫又是什么样子的呢？”

史蒂夫想旁敲侧击地打听打听他与泰的婚事，托尼却捏紧了凿子怀疑史蒂夫为什么突然提起孩子。

“不，我没想过。”

他提防地偷瞄了他的丈夫一眼，让史蒂夫觉得更可疑了，只道他故意逃避问题，语气不由地加重了几分：“等我们离婚了，你就会回斯通家去吧？你可以相信我，托尼，你可以跟我说实话。如果你现在想回去我也绝不阻拦，等下次开庭再来跟我离婚就行，然后……”然后你可以按计划跟泰伯里斯结婚。

可托尼想得却完全是另一回事。连续几个问题，又是孩子又是斯通家，搅得他心绪不宁又惊又怕，手上的力道也掌握不好了，他怀孕的事难道已经暴露，泰想带他回锡耶纳的事难道已经暴露？他咬着嘴唇思索再三，才缓缓说：“不，我不会回去了。”

“托尼，我想听你的真心话。”

“我不会回去的。”他仰头，坚定的目光在接触到史蒂夫的刹那却莫名其妙地变成了一个嬉笑。“毕竟我在斯通家的工坊连个冶炼炉都没有。”

史蒂夫皱起眉，失望之情溢于言表，托尼始终还是不信任他。“就为了冶炼炉？”

“怎么，我都不想走了，你倒想赶我走吗？”托尼心虚得厉害，嚯地站起身拔高了声音，“别忘了你答应过霍华德要保护我，给我平安稳定的生活，才四个月就想反悔了？”

史蒂夫难以置信地望着他，“你从哪看出我反悔了想赶你走？”

“你不就是这个意思吗？不然还有什么可问的！说什么绝不阻拦，不就是希望我赶快打包滚蛋吗？”

“我在问你的意见！你总有自己的人生规划吧？比如跟个金发碧眼很优秀的人共度一生什么的！”

见史蒂夫也吼起来，托尼愣了愣，冷冰冰地回答：“金发碧眼，哈，你既然都想好了，还问什么呢？你和霍华德商量联姻的时候没问过，把我囚禁在罗杰斯宫的时候没问过，现在想把我扫地出门了，却假惺惺地来问我‘有什么意见’。何必那么麻烦！要是你能在法庭硬起来，我们就什么事也没有了，哪用得着在这吵架！”

托尼的旧事重提让史蒂夫怒不可遏，字字句句听在耳中都像在暗讽自己能力不如泰伯里斯。他按着跳动的太阳穴反击道：“两年前逃跑的是你，坚决要离婚的也是你，现在装模作样做什么，可别说是离不开我这根硬不起来的老二？”

他向来温文尔雅，今天却被气得口不择言。两人仿佛都忘记了最初的目的，彼此咬牙切齿地吐出恶毒言语，只想着如何能伤害对方。

托尼抓起一把刻刀狠狠扎进桌面：“好！我不装模作样！实话告诉你，跟你在一起的每一天都让我窒息，如果不是这间工作室，我连一秒钟也待不下去！”

“是吗？”史蒂夫突然恢复了平常的语调，拔出刻刀瞥了一眼，神态睥睨。“就为了这些吗？”他随手往旁边一丢，小刀叮地一声撞在冶炼炉的石壁上弹落地面，“这些工具？”随后是一把锥子，“就能让你忍受我？”又一把锤子，持续的撞击与掉落声让托尼后背发寒渗出冷汗。“那你可真是太廉价了。”他最后拾起十字弓上弦器的设计图纸揉成一团随手抛开，由于没有控制好力量与方向，纸团飘飘悠悠地飞向冶炼炉。

“不！”托尼尖叫，他的图纸——他的心血被火舌一撩，晃晃悠悠地落在地上，他想扑上去灭掉边缘的火星，却不知为何双膝一软，倒在冶炼炉不远处。忽然间腹部的钝痛袭击了他，一种尚可忍受但细密绵延不绝的疼痛。他呻吟出声，“不……”咬牙抬起酸软的双手往前挪动。史蒂夫从他身后一个箭步抢上前去，三两脚踏灭图纸上的火星。

“哦，上帝啊我都干了什么。我很抱歉。”他边说边展开图纸查看，被余温烫伤了左手也浑然不觉，“我很抱歉，托尼，我不是故意的……托尼？”

托尼已经说不出话来。他汗如雨下，神智模糊，下腹有什么东西沉沉下坠，如情液一般黏糊糊地涌出他的身体。

“托尼？！托尼！上帝保佑，快来人，这里需要医生！”

他听见史蒂夫惶恐的声音逐渐远去，忽然意识到，离开他身体的东西可能并不是情液。但他已经无法思考。

黑暗抓住了他。

他做了个转瞬即逝的梦。

玛丽亚把他抱在怀里哼着歌，霍华德用一朵风信子逗他，他们都还那么年轻，对他笑得毫无保留。他伸出软乎乎胖嘟嘟的小手，却怎么也够不到他们，他委屈极了。

然后有一个人主动握住了他的手。

那个人的手包着麻布绷带，喂他喝了些水，用温热的湿布轻轻擦拭他额头的汗珠，温柔地哄他告诉他一切都好。可他一点也不好，他想大喊大叫骂那个人是骗子，他的人生明明一团糟。

光明唤醒了他。

他张了张干渴的嘴唇：“嘿，佩珀？”

佩珀立刻扑上来，眼睛红肿。

“你哭过了？”

“我讨厌重新找工作。”

托尼扯扯嘴角，露出一个虚弱的笑容：“离开你我连鞋带都系不好。”

佩珀破涕为笑，“是啊，你摆脱不了我。”

她出去端了碗热汤进来喂他喝了大半。

“医生说好好休息，不会有事的，孩子很坚强。”

所以孩子没事。

“我睡了多久？”

“两天了，中间断断续续醒过几次。”

那么明天泰就要走了。托尼不觉得遗憾，反而长长松了口气。他想到泰苦等自己不得一定恼羞成怒，竟然颇为愉悦。反正他已经不打算回斯通家去了。

他被佩珀悉心照顾着，端水送药、擦洗身体、闲话家常，也给他朗读些诗作，唱些他喜欢的歌曲。或许是佩珀的坚持，没有罗杰斯家的人来打扰他，就算山姆也只在门外与佩珀交谈。彼得也来过一次，又送来一封奥巴迪亚的信，还讲了些外面的消息。奥巴迪亚暂掌斯塔克家后组织的第一支东方商队昨天已经出发了；拾柴人在城郊发现了三具外乡人的尸体，没有外伤，巡丁怀疑他们误食了有毒的蘑菇；沃克家的三小姐闹着要嫁给大自己30岁的家庭教师，把她爸爸气得卧病在床；而最离谱的一桩莫过于，由于庭审后托尼从没在公共场合露面，现在市民们都在传他惹恼了男爵被关在伙房里。

晚上他拆信阅读，奥巴迪亚打听到了他的近况，愤愤不平地建议他回斯塔克宫。

歇了几天后托尼能下床走动了，又几天后他可以在佩珀的陪伴下去庭院散步，再十几天后他打开了工作室的门。工具与制作了一半的零件整齐排列，十字弩的图纸也被抚平铺在桌面上，由于抢救及时受损并不严重，只在左上角有一小块焦痕。在霍华德逝世的消息传抵罗杰斯宫的那个晚上他曾做了个噩梦，史蒂夫纵火焚烧了他的工作室，他的工具，他的图纸，他的作品，他的梦想……。在梦里的史蒂夫不再是那个温文尔雅，英俊宽厚，对他体贴入微的贵族公子，他呲牙咧嘴，两眼血红仿若鬼怪。跟梦比起来十几天前工作室里发生的一切简直微不足道，可谁说微小的伤口就不会疼呢？就像这张图纸，即使它被摆回原处，即使它的焦痕不过手掌大小，仍有一段公式被火焰抹去了。

他长久地凝视着图纸，这痕迹帮他做下决定。

史蒂夫很久没和托尼见面了，准确地说是托尼很久没有见过他了。他默默安排托尼的饮食起居，听取山姆与医生的报告，满足佩珀提出的要求，在托尼好转到可以下床后还取消了他不能离开罗杰斯宫的禁令。他以为托尼会立刻离开他回斯塔克宫，或者直接回锡耶纳去。提心吊胆地等了一周、两周，托尼却没有走，甚至只去过一次工作间，他总是待在自己的房间里，只在每天下午由佩珀陪伴着去花园散步半小时。每到这个时间史蒂夫就会从窗子悄悄观察他的情况。

十月的圣吉米尼亚诺已经初现凉意，托尼身体虚弱，早早地换上了秋衣，却也掩不住他的形销骨立，原本圆润的脸颊如今明显凹陷下去。史蒂夫让厨师变着花样做托尼喜欢的食物点心，他还是吃得不多，只有送过去的药每次能乖乖喝完，大概是这个原因，他虽然身形瘦削腹部倒凸起得很显眼，他们的孩子尚算健康地成长着。史蒂夫看他们在园里走了一圈，佩珀去摘了几枝绣球花，两人坐在石凳上又说了会话，今天托尼心情不错，他判断道，总共笑了三次呢。

待两人进屋，史蒂夫这才恋恋不舍地离开窗边，一回头发现詹姆斯正无语地瞪着他。

“你为什么不去见他。”

“听不懂你在说什么。”史蒂坐回写字桌前，拿起看了一半的账簿。可他的思绪还未归位，纸上的数字仿佛变成一串串天书。

“你刚才明明跟我说着话，突然就一言不发转到窗前，像个思春少女似的躲在窗帘后面往花园里看，半个钟头，你晾了我半个钟头，沉浸在自己的小世界里，一会皱眉一会微笑。既然你这么关心安东尼，为什么不直接去见他，去他的房间，请他与你共进晚餐，或者更简单些，刚才就可以去花园，罗杰斯宫才这么点大，你随时可以见到他。”

史蒂夫摇头：“我做不到，巴基。我让他受了这么重的伤，差点流产。他一定恨极我了，我不能去刺激他，医生说良好的心情才利于他恢复。我都做了什么蠢事，老天啊。我该怎么跟霍华德交代。”他停顿了很久，久到詹姆斯以为他不打算往下说了，“我烧了他最珍视的设计图，讥讽他为了工作室才留在我身边太廉价。我都不知道自己是怎么了，简直像被撒旦附身了似的，那时候只想着伤害他，让他因我而痛苦。”

“因为你爱他。”詹姆斯平静地指出。

“什么？不！我……我……？”他想否认，却只能看着左手轻微的烧伤疤痕口舌发干。

“你刚才在窗边傻笑的样子蠢的要命。你知道我还看过多少回这种蠢样吗？三次。你结婚那天，你十三岁在狂欢节上与佩吉跳舞那天，还有几年前在锡耶纳，我们去罗奇剧院看戏那天。”

“……你知道了？”

“你一点都不擅长掩饰感情。”

史蒂夫叹息：“一开始并不是爱情，或许到现在也不是。我被托尼吸引了，他那么耀眼，那么有生命力。然后当霍华德来找我的时候，我心里的恶魔说，既然注定要为家族结合，为什么不是托尼呢，何况他身怀的家族资源也正符合我的需求。”他抱着头终于承认，“可我错了，我根本不了解他，也不是真正爱他，只是为了一己私欲占有他，法庭上的那些事完全是我自作自受。但现在挽回还不晚，我可以去法庭申请将第三次庭审的日期提前，只要我们顺利离婚，他就能回到他的正常生活中，不必与一个自私暴力的人捆绑一生。”

“不，你们没办法离婚了史蒂夫，别在沉浸在自怨自艾的情绪里好好想想吧！托尼已经怀孕了，你证明了自己性功能，托尼也证明了自己的生育力，无论是法庭还是宗教庭都不会裁判你们婚姻无效的，除非你让托尼拿掉孩子。”

拿掉孩子？史蒂夫浑身发冷，他想起从托尼下身汩汩流出的鲜血，在地板上，在托尼的大腿上，在他的手上，他想起日日夜夜、无边无际、萦绕不去的恐惧。

“我不会让托尼再受一次罪。我们不必离婚，我可以送他回锡耶纳，我不会干涉他，他将是完全自由的，做想做的事，爱想爱的人，与泰在一起，我不介意。这就是最好的解决方法了。”

“我不这样认为，”詹姆斯缓缓说，“我觉得你应该先和安东尼谈谈。问问他为什么身体好转后没有离开这里，说不定他并不想走呢？你无权替他做决定。”

他也想过这种可能性，在每天听山姆说托尼乖乖喝完所有药的时候，在每个早晨每个傍晚发现托尼还没有离开的时候，在每一次看到托尼展露些许笑容的时候，可理智总是告诫他不应该心怀虚假的希望。他害怕托尼会亲口诉说对他的憎恨，害怕托尼在他面前转身离去。他难过又羞愧，觉得自己无法面对霍华德，更无法面对托尼。

仆人的通报声不合时宜的响起。“先生，奥巴迪亚·斯坦恩大人来访，目前正在会客室等候。”

史蒂夫立刻收起了情绪，转头问詹姆斯：“他怎么来了？这段日子以来彼得只来探望过托尼一次，事后也没跟斯坦恩接触，托尼应该没有主动向他传递消息。”

“想这么多干嘛，你去见他不就都知道了吗？”巴基搂着他的肩把他往书房外带，“走，我也该回去找塔莎了，正好陪你过去。”

“你跟罗曼诺娃夫人……？”

“我们秘密结婚了。”詹姆斯漫不经心地抛出一个重磅炸弹，顿了顿，观察史蒂夫的表情，“你好像一点也不惊讶？”

“我也有自己的情报网嘛。”

“你把情报网用在朋友身上？难以置信。”

说话间两人来到楼梯口，詹姆斯告辞离去，史蒂夫拐进会客室，戴上笑容迎向斯坦恩，两人先象征性地寒暄几句。

“作为合伙人我与霍华德相识相交多年，是看着托尼出生，与他的关系也算亲密，现在可能是圣吉米尼亚诺最有资格自称他长辈的人了。”斯坦恩先自吹自擂了一番才进入正题，“近期我听说托尼在府上受了伤，作为的长辈我倍感痛心，也怕他在这里吃穿走动都不习惯，因此打算代替霍华德来接他回斯塔克家暂住。”

“准备回去住多久？”

“如果可以的话，最好住到下一次庭审。”

斯坦恩指的当然是下次离婚庭审，那几乎等于让托尼永久离开他了。

“这也是托尼的意见吗？”

“城里每个人都知道你们关系紧张，分开一段时间比较好，相信也你自己也这么认为。”斯坦恩呷着酒，露出一个生意场上的虚假笑容。“据我所知你和托尼的婚事完全是霍华德的主意，他有时候是个天才，有时候又是个彻头彻尾的疯子，脑子里总冒出些异想天开的点子。我很抱歉孩子，这段婚姻让你们两个倍感痛苦。”短短几句话就让史蒂夫确信斯坦恩并不像他吹嘘得那般了解霍华德，显然霍华德也从未对他详述过对托尼婚事的考量。但他没有揭穿，不动声色地旁观斯坦恩的意图。“不过别担心，我们现在就能纠正它，只要你主动把托尼送回斯塔克家，他必定会感激你，让他承诺与罗杰斯家维持友好关系。同时你又有机会再找一任温良贤淑的名门小姐，结成新的姻亲，岂不是两全齐美吗？”

“听起来确实是个绝妙的安排，但拜托尼所赐，以如今我的名声只怕没有哪家名门愿意把贵重的政治筹码嫁给我呢。”他故意语带讽刺。

“男爵大人别说笑了，只要能娶到一位合适的夫人，相信你很快能一雪前耻。我的堂妹嫁进了佛罗伦萨的帕齐家，如果你愿意，我很乐意从中斡旋，助你迎娶一位帕奇家的小姐。另外托尼外祖父家的马库斯少爷还在我家作客，如果你意属锡耶纳的第一家族，想娶斯通姓氏的小姐应该也不是难事。”

“那可多谢斯坦恩大人费心了。我尊重托尼的意见，这就去请他过来说个明白。如果他想离开罗杰斯宫我绝不阻拦。”史蒂夫故意说。

“不，不。他并不知情，见面了反而要恼恨我多管闲事呢。”斯坦恩放下酒拦住他，一副欲言又止的样子，“我知道托尼并不是受伤，他实际上差点流产了。也知道他在这里过得不如意。”他凑近史蒂夫压低声音，“听说你烧了他的设计图？托尼这孩子平常最宝贝他的书和设计图了……”

史蒂夫又怀疑又惊骇。惊骇的是斯坦恩的情报。他很确定工作间事故后托尼就没有主动与斯坦恩联系，也对家里下过封口令，眼前这位光头中年人不该得知自己与托尼争执的细节，除非罗杰斯家的家仆中有人泄露消息。怀疑的是斯坦恩的表现，他千方百计对史蒂夫施加心理压力，想让他主动离开托尼，却至始至终避而不谈托尼的意愿，甚至不愿意与托尼见面，仿佛害怕托尼不同意离开罗杰斯宫似的。

“如果不确认托尼的想法，我又该找谁承诺与罗杰斯家维持友好关系呢？”史蒂夫坚持。

斯坦恩搓着手：“照理这些事我不该说，毕竟实在不怎么光彩的。实际上，托尼与他的表兄泰伯利斯一直维持着情人的关系，即使成为你的婚侣之后，他们的通信也没有断过。”斯坦恩不怀好意地观察史蒂夫的表情，扬起眉毛，“所以……你已经知道了？”

“我知道。”史蒂夫承认，仿佛看到斯坦恩正在飞快地盘算再抛出什么料来才足够震撼他。

“那你知道托尼刚发觉自己怀孕那会就派波茨来找过我吗？就在霍华德死讯传抵圣吉米尼亚诺那天，他希望我帮他从马克西莫夫女士那里弄药。”

就是佩珀浑身湿透，惊惶推开餐厅的那个晚上。

“马克西莫夫女士你一定听说过吧？”

史蒂夫摒住了呼吸。“听说过。”

“那你一定能猜到托尼想要什么药吧？”

斯坦恩重新举起酒杯，掩饰不住得逞的笑意。

史蒂夫礼貌地送走了斯坦恩，在会客室里坐立难安，脑子一团乱麻。他当然不会全盘接受斯坦恩那套挑拨离间的说辞，但也不认为对方毫无可信之处，毕竟最好的谎言总是隐藏在事实中。他告诫自己应该把注意力集中在斯坦恩的目的上，思绪却总是不受控制地围绕着托尼打转。他态度坚决地要离婚，始终与罗杰斯宫外的势力保持联系，在史蒂夫眼皮子底下跟泰伯里斯暗通款曲，又隐瞒孕身超过四个月，可真当史蒂夫允诺他自由离开时却不见他有任何动静。一念及此，史蒂夫忽然没来由地想，听说妇人早孕期间总是疲乏困倦情绪起伏，他又遭逢家中巨变，这个孩子一定让他格外辛苦吧。斯坦恩说托尼向他要了马克西莫夫的秘药，也不是完全没可能。

可若确有其事，那……史蒂夫捏起斯坦恩用过的酒杯大力惯在地上，溅起一地残渣。那代表或许是托尼自己喝了药才险些流产。他就这么想离开我吗。史蒂夫怒火中烧，又悲从中来，托尼淌着血倒在地上的画面令他心惊胆寒。他宁愿冒着丧命的风险也要拿掉孩子，就是为了离开我吗？

他摔门而出，大步迈向托尼的房间，可远远隔着20多米就打起退堂鼓，踌躇不前。门忽然开了，佩珀走出来，见他停在远处便主动迎上前，以为他像往常一样来问托尼的情况，很自然地报告。

“他中午吃了半碗蔬菜米汤、一个奶酥，园子里走动一会，现在刚睡下。跟前几天没什么变化。”

“晚上我让厨房稍微加点肉末麻烦你再给他试试，他瘦得太厉害了，我……”史蒂夫立即咬住舌头改口，“霍华德看到会心疼的。”

佩珀叹息着点点头，又说：“他今天想喝酒，被我劝住了。”

“他不跟你纠缠？”

“我只说这是厄斯金医生意见。他现在最听医生的，医生说什么都照做，开什么药都照吃，以前明明哄着也不爱吃药。”她说着说着似想起托尼从前耍赖的模样，噗地一笑。史蒂夫瞧见，也不禁柔软下来，两人又聊了几句，佩珀回房去了，留下史蒂夫一个人呆站片刻，茫然无措。

他想把托尼的心里话都逼问出来，又怕托尼因此痛苦，也怕自己因此痛苦。总是这样，他懊恼的想，无论原本性格多么镇静沉着一遇上托尼的事他就心神不定，而无论原本情绪多么暴风骤雨，一听到看到托尼也都消散了。他从小有志于圣吉米尼亚诺执政官，也一直以僭主的标准要求自己，如今这样沉不住气，真是不像样！

史蒂夫强迫自己停下胡思乱想，一抬头竟不知不觉又走到托尼的工作间。史蒂夫推门而入，房间已经叫人打扫干净，原本散乱的工具、图纸也由他亲自整理。这里曾经是整个罗杰斯宫最受托尼喜欢的地方，如今事情已经过了一个多月，托尼才进去过一回，也就匆匆待了十几分钟。也许是大病初愈又日渐孕势沉重让他不方便再做这些辛苦的活儿，可史蒂夫却隐隐不安，觉得托尼或许是故意不再踏足工作室。因为他曾在这里对托尼说“你真是太廉价了。”

他绕着桌子走了两圈，托尼曾用这把小刀刻出一段几何花纹，刻着刻着抬头对史蒂夫笑了一下；也曾伏在木桌的那个位置画图纸，汗水顺着头发流过脖颈落进衣服下方看不见的皮肤；还有这个机关盒。

史蒂夫一愣。

机关盒静静地躺在阳台上，被阳光晒得有些烫。

史蒂夫拾起它再次细细检视。这个盒子的开口与普通盒子一样在上方，是个平移型的盒盖，一推能稍微看到盖子松动，但再怎么使力也无法更进一步。史蒂夫很快放弃用蛮力开盒的打算，这是托尼设计的机关盒，必然有个绝妙的打开方法。他抱着盒子东试西瞧，始终徒劳无功，只在转动时听到托尼的秘密正在响动。

他长久瞪着盒盖上由多个圆形三角形组成的图案，手指无意识地沿着盒上雕刻的纹理抚过。

——这个图案是什么意思？——

——那是我的心。——

——我喜欢这个设计，托尼·斯塔克有一颗心。——

托尼·斯塔克有一颗心。

回忆不期而至，而他突然不在乎了。这个盒子要如何打开，里面到底藏着何种秘密，史蒂夫都无所谓了。

托尼得到山姆传达的史蒂夫口讯，马车已经准备好，一旦他收拾好行礼就能送他回斯塔克宫去。

他刚刚睡醒，还没从枕头中抬起头来，大脑仍一片混沌，迷蒙地眨眨眼看向佩珀——她不明所以地摇摇头，又看向山姆。

山姆塔前半步，重复到：“男爵说您可以回斯塔克宫。”

“差不多一个月前你就这么说过，但我以为我的意愿表达得很明确了，目前还我没打算回去。”

“不，他的意思是，您今天就应该回去了。”

托尼坐起身，突然的动作让他的头一阵晕眩，撑着床垫闭目休息了片刻才恢复正常。“他要把我赶回去？今天？”

山姆低下头。

“那你去告诉他，我要见他。”

山姆为难地搓着手：“男爵大人说您一收拾完就可以走，不需要告别了。”

托尼沉默了一会：“明白了，我不会让你难办。”

山姆感激地行了个礼退了出去。

“托尼……？”佩珀担忧地问。

“史蒂夫在家里吗？”

“刚才还来过，你午睡的时候。”

他下床换上衣袍，“我必须见到他。我得知道发生了什么，这太反常了，他为什么要突然送走我……佩珀！快追出去问问山姆，今天有谁来找过史蒂夫了？”

托尼在罗杰斯宫找了一圈一无所获，最终失魂落魄地停在了家族礼拜堂紧闭的门前。刚住进罗杰斯宫的头一个月，他曾经在这里找到了与自己冷战的史蒂夫，知道他喜欢在这里平复心绪，他贴近木门，果然听到里面有隐隐约约诵读福音书的声音。

“史蒂夫。”他敲门。声音立刻消失了，但也没有人来给他开门。“史蒂夫？”他又敲了几下，始终一片寂静。“我知道你在里面，开门吧，我们需要谈谈。”

“史蒂夫！为什么不把门打开，为什么不敢见我？不要让你的仆人来传话，有什么事当着我的面，亲口对我说啊！你跟霍华德保证过会保护我，这就是你的实际行动吗？！”

“史蒂夫……求你把你打开，让我见见你……”

他所有的怒吼与乞求都没有得到回音。

他抚上隆起的腹部，那里正孕育着他与史蒂夫的孩子，是霍华德的期许，是斯塔克与罗杰斯家族结合的证明，不出意外的话也将是这个城市未来的共主。如果他还要坚持离婚，就必须证明史蒂夫性无能，这个孩子就将成为不具有罗杰斯血统的非婚生子，那么两家人的筹谋将彻底落空，城市也无法靠他们的孩子实现真正的统一。

可发生过的那些事也没法让他安心留在这样做一辈子安安静静的罗杰斯婚侣。最好的办法就是分居不离婚，他会产下婴孩，撤回离婚申请，返回斯塔客克家介入家族生意，为这个万众期待的孩子留下足够的政治与经济遗产。原本他是这样打算的。他与史蒂夫将形同陌路，虽然这个念头让他的心隐隐作痛。而现在，离别的时刻要提早到来了吗？

托尼滑坐到地板上，背靠着门，过了许久，室内才又隐隐约约响起福音书的内容，史蒂夫大概以为他已经走了吧。他没作声惊动史蒂夫，安静地等待他自己走出来，一直等到夜幕降临。

门终于打开了，托尼猝不及防，后仰跌进室内。

“托尼？！”史蒂夫紧张地把他扶到椅子上，这是托尼第一次走进罗杰斯宫的家族小礼拜堂。房间不大却极为奢华，无论是天顶还是桌椅都装饰着黄金雕花，两侧墙壁是两面整幅壁画，细细分辨壁画中庆贺耶稣诞生的队伍中有一位骑马男子与史蒂夫颇有几分相似，不出意外的话应当是他父亲约瑟夫的形象。金碧辉煌的礼拜祭坛上有一尊吉贝尔蒂工房出品的大理石圣母像，栩栩如生地刻画了抱着幼子的圣母，正怜爱地俯视下方。

“你怎么还在？坐了一下午？为什么不出声？”

“出声的话你根本不会出来了吧？”见史蒂夫哑口无言，托尼一笑，“去吃晚饭吧。我们有差不多一个月没一起吃晚饭了，当初可是是你要求我每天和你一起吃晚饭的。而且显然，你今天没有应酬。”

他扶着腰准备起身。

“不必了。你不必照着我的话去做，我不会再束缚你了。我先送你回斯塔克宫去，然后你想去哪里都是你的自由。孩子生下来以后可以交给我抚养，你不用承认他，不会有外人知道我们有个孩子，这样就不会影响法庭判决我们离婚。如果……”他深深吸了一口气，“如果你还是想拿掉孩子也可以，但这样做太危险了，我希望你还是能首先考虑自己的身体，别再随便吃来历不明的药了。”

这段没头没尾的安排听得托尼一头雾水，徐徐问道：“你这是什么意思？”

“我已经全部知道了，托尼。”他直直地看着他托尼，仿佛这是世界末日最后一眼般看着托尼，“泰博里斯就是第一个得到你的人对吗，斯通老爷子一直希望你俩能结婚。和我结婚完全是被逼无奈，你从一开始就不想要孩子……“

“是奥比告诉你的？”托尼打断他，焦躁地问，“山姆说他今天来找过你，你不能相信他。”

史蒂夫一字一顿地强调：“他说的话我一个字也不会信，除非我看到了证据。”

“什么证据？”托尼胸口收紧，呼吸困难，他有一个预感，“你是不是看过机关盒里的东西了？”

“我很抱歉。”史蒂夫愧疚地低着头，似乎没有意识到托尼的情绪波动。“我知道这很不尊重人，但我实在没法控制自己，巴顿的话、斯坦恩的话时时刻刻萦绕在我耳边，把我逼得都不像自己了，我很抱歉偷看了你的机关盒。”

托尼几乎没认真听后面的部分，他的大脑正被一个头晕目眩的念头冻结，他感觉身体很轻，内心却在嗡嗡作响。"但是……你看到了机关盒里的东西。"

史蒂夫眨眨眼，抬起头盯着托尼，小心翼翼地承认：“是的，我看过了，泰和奥比写给你的每一封信，还有马克西莫夫的堕胎药——我没见过这位夫人的秘药，但瓶子外面有金属缠绕的M字装饰，我猜那就是她的药。”

托尼退缩了一下，又立刻追问，“你打开了机关盒？”

“是的。”史蒂夫重复。

“你是怎么打开的？用锯子锯开的？或者用斧子劈开的？”托尼急切地想弄清楚，因为那个答案正呼之欲出。重若千钧。

“不！我不会弄坏你的作品——我是说，不会再一次。”史蒂夫涨红了脸辩解，“我找到了机关所在，过程不太顺利，但最终还是打开了它。”

“你是怎么打开的。”

只是刹那间隙，托尼的语气转为平静，他嘴角含着笑，眼中却噙着泪，“说出来，史蒂夫，说出来，告诉我你是怎么打开机关盒的。”

“机关在盒盖上，那个图案，”史蒂夫犹豫地解释，“只需要亲吻它就能解开机关。真是个绝妙的设计，巧夺天工……”

托尼猛地扑了上去，搂着史蒂夫的脖子咬住他的嘴唇，把舌头挤进对方的牙齿之间。史蒂夫几乎立刻就回吻了，忘情投入，好像自出生开始就在等待这次相遇，这个令他们彼此完整的时刻。

待他们气喘吁吁地分开，史蒂夫依然不明所以：“这是怎么回事，托尼？”

“这个机关盒只有一个提示，盒盖上的图案代表了我的心。只有亲吻才能打开它。那么你是否愿意告诉我，为什么要亲吻我的心？”

史蒂夫怔了一会，转而深情一笑，“多么显而易见啊，因为我爱你。我爱你，可是这已经没有任何意义了。”

“它的意义胜过千言万语。”托尼凑上去让两人的额头与鼻尖相抵，将喃喃低语吹进史蒂夫的口腔，“一个月前我就已经决定跟泰伯里斯分开了，从前我和他确实有些瓜葛，但那段关系并不……健康。”托尼想了想，找出了一个合适的形容词，“所以下次见面的时候，我允许你向他宣示我的主权。老爷子也无权主宰我的婚姻，我可不是斯通家的人。至于马克西莫夫的药，如果你稍微冷静一些就会发现那瓶药我根本没用过，还是满的呢。一开始孩子确实让我很恐慌，但我从没真的伤害过他。”

“你的意思是……”史蒂夫的声音发颤。

“傻瓜，我的意思是，我也爱你。”

他们再次接吻，前所未有的轻松与愉快，不费什么力气就唤起彼此的欲望。即便在他们心意未通之时他们的身体都极其契合，更别说如今满怀爱意地彼此试探。史蒂夫隔着丝绸布料揉捏托尼因怀孕而胀痛的乳头，令托尼坐在他的腿上呻吟着挺胸把自己往史蒂夫手里送，凸起的孕身主动与史蒂夫的下腹摩擦，两根勃起的性器被挤在中间。

“厄斯金医生有没有说我不可以做爱？”托尼一边喘息一边问。

“如果他说不可以你就能停下来吗？”史蒂夫一只手托着托尼的后腰帮他减轻负担，另一只手向下插进两人之间握住托尼的阴茎，“它能忍住吗？”

“哈……”托尼仰起头，任自己被带向更强烈的欢愉，嘴上却不认输，“我怀着的可是个尊贵的孩子，不能有，啊……任何闪失。”

“嘴硬。”

他将托尼的阴茎按在腹部抚摸挤压，很快就让托尼痉挛着射进裤子里，瘫软地靠在他的肩头。史蒂夫稍微抬高他的臀部剥下他的裤子，他已经硬得发疼。

托尼突然挣扎起来，整张脸埋进史蒂夫的肩窝：“不，别在这里做。圣母在看着。”

他的面前正是祭坛上的圣母。托尼羞耻地避开那束并不存在的目光。

“嘘，嘘，没关系……”史蒂夫第一次看到托尼因欢爱流露出羞涩的模样，一边轻拍他的背部安抚，一边还是坚决地拉下他的裤子，扶着自己的老二抵在他收缩的穴口。

“没关系。圣母在眷望着我们。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲吻打开的机关盒  
> 


	3. 第三幕

史蒂夫赶在天亮前艰难地醒过来。他的右臂被压得失去知觉，心里却被幸福感填满，因为托尼正在他怀里睡得安稳。他尽量小心地抽出手臂，希望不要惊动自己的伴侣，但托尼几乎是马上感觉到了，蠕动着勾住史蒂夫，迷迷糊糊地挽留：“再睡一会吧。”

“仆人们快起来了。”

“我们是正式结合的婚侣，”托尼嗤之以鼻，“别说得好像偷腥的情人一样。”他抬起膝盖顶住史蒂夫的胯间懒洋洋地打圈，对那玩意勃起的速度感到满意，“留在这里，我们可以再来一轮。”

“不行，托尼，我们讨论过的。”史蒂夫按住托尼的腿，在对方发出不满地抗议声时用一个纯洁的吻堵住了他的嘴。

“好吧好吧。”托尼妥协地放开他。

“早上想吃什么？”史蒂夫穿上衣裤。

“老样子，奶酪面包，鲜榨葡萄汁，葡萄不要太熟。”

“遵命，你下次醒来时就有。”他已经走到门前，还不忘回身依依不舍地叮嘱，“再多睡一会吧，亲爱的。”

史蒂夫赶在城市醒来之前溜回自己的房间，托尼的温度还缠绕在他的身体上，陪伴他度过两小时短暂睡眠，然后像往常一样起床，开始精力充沛的新一天。他维持这样规律的生活已经超过一个月了。表面上他与托尼仍然是关系冷淡的政治婚姻受害者，背地里却早已如胶似漆。

他洗漱完毕后第一件事就是通过山姆向厨房安排下托尼的早餐。并在早餐期间听取仆人们的报告，安排他们一天的工作——这些原本是伴侣的工作，但自从史蒂夫母亲去世后他已经很习惯去管理这些琐碎的事了。家事处理停当后他得跑趟市政宫，今天有个关于圣吉米尼亚诺执政官选举的议政他必须参加。

在他离开罗杰斯宫后不久托尼也醒了。在床上吃完早餐，换上薄棉的袍子，伏案画了会草稿，彼得就守着往常那般时辰来了。与史蒂夫和好以后，他的丈夫对他简直百依百顺，唯独不许他在工作室里亲自动手，画设计图可以，刨木打铁没门。因此托尼招募了彼得做自己的助手。一方面因为彼得嘴严又机灵，之前帮他传递消息从没出过岔子，深受托尼信任。另一方面则看重彼得做过鞋匠学徒，切割钻孔这类功夫已经练得纯熟，又对托尼的突发奇想适应良好，不像老手艺人般冥顽不灵。靠着托尼的指导与彼得的努力，两人合作顺利完成了一把由齿轮上弦的十字弩，经测试果然上弦便捷，如果批量制造一定能大大提高军队作战能力。只可惜以罗杰斯宫这个迷你冶炼炉既没法量产特制金属件，也不能对金属件的硬度和延展性提太高要求，这个雄心壮志只好暂时搁置下来，转而将全副热情投入到一种便携式火器的开发中。

他挥手招呼彼得，“我想过了，在击锤这样设计钳口，夹住燧石，启动时向下高速撞击火镰产生火花后带击到引火盘上。”他讲解到细处，时不时用笔重复描绘相应部分，“少量火药被引燃后通过接触孔，就像这样，点燃枪管后膛里的黑火药。”

“火镰如何复位呢？”

“这里，用这个弹簧片。一旦手指松开扳机击锤退回，这个弹簧片就把火镰弹回原位。你觉得如何？”

“我们需要测试火镰的最佳长度，太长容易影响火器携带，太短又难以打出火花。”

托尼点点头，在笔记本上记下彼得的建议。“如果火镰能与燧石重返接触的话，3公分应该够了。根据燧石打下的弧度，先从3公分做起吧。”

两人聊了一会就转去工作室，托尼负责把草图绘成标准图样，彼得则从备用、无用金属构件中找寻形状相似的来模拟点火，将力度、速度、弧度数据记录整理，以备托尼参考。两人忙活到中午，在图纸的包围中匆匆用了饭，又埋头设计，到下午已经完成了燧石点火器的第一版设计图。史蒂夫回家时托尼刚掐着时间收工送走了彼得，如往常一样回房间在佩珀的帮助下把自己收拾干净。长时间绘图让他腰酸背疼，又不希望史蒂夫过于担心而限制他进入工作室的时间，只能接受佩珀的数落倚在沙发上麻烦她帮忙揉捏减轻不适。好不容易挨到晚饭时间，分离大半天的这对婚侣终于见面了。可碍于仆人随侍在侧，两人也不好把思念表现得太过明显，只有一搭没一搭地夸奖一下今日的菜色，还装模作样地彼此称呼对方“丈夫”、“伴侣”以示疏远。

直到夜深人静，史蒂夫偷偷摸到托尼房间轻轻敲门，他们的相聚才真正开始。托尼几乎是贴上去环住史蒂夫的脖子亲吻，他们锁了门跌跌撞撞地摔进床里。

“今天市政官员议事，商量了执政官选举的事。"

托尼一愣，旋即放开了史蒂夫，意有所指地向下一瞥。“非现在说吗？”

史蒂夫熟谙地解开托托尼的衣裤，用枕头垫高他的腰部，两根手指扩张他的后穴。“今天只是议事，各家族多言辞模糊，意向未明。”

自从霍华德离世后执政官之位一直空悬。罗杰斯家族势力庞大，史蒂夫本人也很受市民爱戴，又做了霍华德的乘龙快婿，原本霍华德打算十年八年后移政，届时史蒂夫正当而立，又有斯塔克家支持，拿下执政官一职应该轻而易举。可如今霍华德意外谢世，史蒂夫虽然是备受看好的继任者，可与诸家族主人相比毕竟年轻、资历尚浅，加上托尼要与他离婚的传闻甚嚣尘上，斯塔克一系态度因此摇摆起来。

“也不奇怪，外面都以为我俩龃龉，罗杰斯家与斯塔克家多半不会在选举上统一阵线，有些家族就生出可以当选的幻觉来了。”托尼冷笑。他虽然受的是伴侣教育，平常在外祖父身边耳濡目染，依然有良好的政治嗅觉，常常与史蒂夫的想法不谋而合。“他们可能还在等奥比如何表态，因此态度暧昧吧。”他冷静的分析里已经夹杂细微的呻吟，面孔也染上了情欲的颜色，两者的反差反而让他的丈夫爱不释手。

“说到奥比……”史蒂夫的阴茎缓慢挤入托尼的已经充分放松的甬道，“我觉得他不会支持我。”

“说点新鲜的。啊……！”

史蒂夫坏心眼地摩擦托尼的前列腺，让他蜷起脚尖不断颤抖，嘴上却还在装无辜：“我觉得自己挺新鲜的呢。毕竟对奥比深信不疑，私下传递消息的人可不是我呀。”

他们都对奥比心怀疑虑。往近里说，奥比上门故意泄露与托尼联系的内容，挑拨他与托尼的关系，希望他把托尼赶回斯塔克家，是何居心？往远了说，他热心帮助托尼准备离婚庭审，关照托尼在圣吉米尼亚诺的饮食起居，甚至从托尼小时候就扮演起一个好叔叔的角色，是否另有图谋？如果那天史蒂夫听信了奥比的挑唆把托尼送回去，也不知道他会对托尼做出什么事来。史蒂夫此时的话虽然是床笫间笑闹之语，却戳了托尼的烦心事，不满地扭动起来想从史蒂夫身下逃开。

“混蛋！滚出去！一边操我一边还笑我。”他身形笨重，躲不开史蒂夫的钳制，又是舒服又是委屈，竟不自觉地流下泪来，“快滚回你自己的房间去，今晚我不想看到你！”

“对不起，对不起，托尼。我不是故意的。我再也不说这种话了好吗。你别乱动，小心伤了自己。”史蒂夫不敢贸然退出，只能维持原状持续顶在托尼的敏感点上，摩挲他赤裸的身体宽慰他。

“霍华德死了。跟泰断绝关系后也不知道是否拂逆了外祖父。连奥比都不可信。现在你还来欺负我。”

史蒂夫怔住了，想起父母先后亡故时也一度感怀自己无亲无故。可他毕竟有男爵爵位傍身，不像托尼虽然出身富贵，却因为伴侣体质处处受制于人，在关键时刻总要害怕自己孤立无援。他明明才华横溢，还不到20岁。这样想着史蒂夫顿觉愧疚又怜惜，往前探身想拭去他脸上的泪痕。这个小小的动作却让史蒂夫的龟头重重碾过敏感点，托尼猛地伸长脖子张着嘴发不出声音来，真丢人，他想，丈夫甚至还没开始抽插，只是顶在前列腺上就轻而易举地把他撵过了顶点。

等托尼长长的高潮结束后史蒂夫轻轻退出来，挪开托尼身下的枕头，躺到托尼身边。他还硬着，却只想抱着托尼，亲吻他的头发，抚摸他微微胎动的肚皮，安慰他，爱护他，让他不再担惊受怕。托尼歇了会，为刚才突如其来的情绪奔溃感到不好意思，主动抬起绵软的手摸索到史蒂夫勃起的老二覆上去，史蒂夫一把按住了他。

“没关系，你不需要这么做。”史蒂夫轻咬他的耳垂，“好好睡一觉吧。有我在这里陪着你，我是你的丈夫，你的亲人，你可以信赖的人。”

托尼往丈夫怀里靠了靠，小声答应：“嗯。”

到圣诞节前夕，托尼已经难以久坐了。便携火器的图纸早已画完，彼得的手艺也日益精进，只需对他制作的构件把关，再依据不妥之处修改图纸细节。除此之外，他每日就是读书、听曲、在院子里走动，看仆人给罗杰斯宫做装饰圣诞。在锡耶纳的时候他每个圣诞夜都会和堂兄弟们出去参午夜弥撒，再转战宴会彻夜痛饮，他轻抚棉袍下隆起的腹部苦笑，今年这样子肯定是不能出去玩闹了。他进罗杰斯宫至今7个月，还一次都没离开过。刚开始是史蒂夫怕他故技重施逃回斯通家而下的禁令，后来则是为了保护孩子封锁消息。托尼在工作室险些流产这件事始终是他们心里的一根刺，虽然托尼并未喝下马克西莫夫的秘药，却也不能断定那真的就只是场意外。

为了不让外人怀疑他们的关系，史蒂夫像往年一样与朋友相约去参加午夜弥撒，今晚大概不会回来了。走之前不忘通过山姆给托尼安排好了丰盛的餐点，除了他平时喜好的菜肴还有精心制作的馅饼和蛋糕。托尼在房间里与佩珀和山姆分享了这些美食，感谢他们在过去几个月里的尽心照料。晚餐后他站在二楼走廊的阴影里欣赏楼下天井中家仆们表演自娱自乐的简易戏剧，有一副好嗓子的佩珀被请去演唱天使的歌谣，而在城里没有家庭的仆役、厨师、园丁们聚在一起享受这难得的闲暇时间，连负责防卫的家丁也放下武器围在外圈，哄笑着看他们的朋友在戏剧里僵硬地扮演东方三博士的角色。他和平常一样时间上床，在窗外孩童们优美的圣诞颂歌中入睡，又在身后悉悉索索的动静中醒来。

熟悉的气息让他安心，迷迷糊糊接下了史蒂夫的吻，嘟囔着问：“现在几点了？”

“大概两点。抱歉吵醒你了。”

托尼转了个身面对史蒂夫，感觉到腹中的胎儿也跟着自己的动作缓缓游动到另一边。

“你怎么回来了？”

“今天是圣诞夜，我觉得有资格和最爱的人一起度过。”

托尼轻笑一声：“油嘴滑舌。”

“今天参加弥撒的时候，看熟人都携伴侣同行，连巴基都带着罗曼诺娃夫人，我好羡慕他们呀。”他把托尼搂进怀里，“明年我也想跟他们一样，大大方方地带着你去主教堂。”

“不用那么久。等我们的孩子安全降生就可以大大方方去主教堂为他洗礼。到那时候全城都知道我们的家族已经紧密结合，再也不会有裂隙，就像你我一样。”

这番话让两人心中都漾出暖意，黏在一起又说了会甜蜜话才双双睡去，再次醒来已经天光大亮。史蒂夫大吃一惊，弹起来迅速套上衣鞋，飞奔到门边拉开一条逢向外窥视。或许是昨夜闹得太晚，今天又是圣诞节日，整个罗杰斯宫仍然静悄悄的。他放下心来，返回床边吻别伴侣后鬼鬼祟祟地离开托尼的房间。

楼梯口站着今日轮值的家丁，与史蒂夫面面相觑。

“罗姆洛。”他故作镇静地招呼，“安东尼有些发烧，我来检查一下。”

家丁的目光瞥过托尼房间的木门，又落回史蒂夫脸上。“好的，男爵大人。”他行了个礼，平静地走向自己的执勤点。

罗姆洛是年初才受雇于罗杰斯宫的家丁，以前在米兰当过一段时间佣兵。虽然有些匪气，但身手了得、性格果断、为人大方嘴也紧，在巡防队伍里人缘不差。史蒂夫等了几日，果然没见仆人们传出“看见男爵大人大清早从婚侣房间出来”的八卦，就姑且放下心来，将注意力转向其他方向。

执政官选举委员会业已成立。如他与托尼所料，之前态度暧昧的家族纷纷退出了竞争，目前候选人只有两名，史蒂夫·罗杰斯和奥巴迪亚·斯坦恩。这恐怕也是最终候选人名单。

斯坦恩迅速展开公关，关于他的消息源源不断地传到史蒂夫的书桌上。在不到二十天的功夫里，他通过三次合议与数次密谈稳定了斯塔克家族的传统盟友，又多次游说态度中立的几个家族，东方贸易得来的香料、丝绸、宝石和珍奇花卉被一车一车送进他们的府邸。此外，霍华德葬礼后马库斯·斯通一直留在斯塔克宫，恐怕奥巴迪亚早就借他与斯通家的老爷子搭上了关系。圣吉米尼亚诺地理位置处于佛罗伦萨与锡耶纳之间，外交关系也因此一直在两城之间摇摆，霍华德与之前的执政官们奉行制衡原则，从不明确倒向它们之中的任何一方，以谋求最大的政治利益。如果奥巴迪亚为了当选执政官向斯通家族许诺利益输送以换取锡耶纳的支持，对城市未来的独立发展可能不是好事。史蒂夫不愿意效仿奥巴迪亚的手段，性情刚直是一方面，另一方面也是因为他知道肆意许诺好处并不能得到真正睿智者的垂青，甚至有可能因此遭人钳制。

就在这样沉重的气氛与漆黑的夜幕中，巴恩斯风尘仆仆地来了。

他的马车里还带了一个人，绑着手脚套着麻布袋被送进史蒂夫的办公室。巴恩斯摘下帽子和手套，露出被揍出淤青的脸，猛灌几口葡萄酒，一看就是刚做下一场绑架大事。

“今天塔莎让我把他绑来送给你，说一定有用。”

史蒂夫狐疑地割开麻袋，里面陌生的中年男子呲着牙朝他啐了一口，恶狠狠地瞪着他，发出毫无意义的低吼。史蒂夫不明所以，回到巴恩斯身边小声问：“这不是我们城市的人，我也没见过他。罗曼诺娃女士为什么要你捉她？”

“她的拉丁语就只够日常使用，我又几乎听不懂俄语。我只知道他不是本地人，这几天才刚到圣吉米尼亚诺，一直住在卡斯泰洛街妓馆。”巴恩斯想了想边抽出挂在腰间的其中一把剑边补充说，“看他的身手打扮和习惯，我觉得像雇佣兵，而且是没什么名气甚至可能没什么荣誉感的小队伍，通常受雇做点买凶杀人的活计，不是真正的士兵。这是他的剑，能看出什么吗？”

“看身材可不怎么像。”史蒂夫咕哝着，接过剑来查看，在剑柄处发现了一行小小的铭文。“是希腊文。”他提着剑重新走到男人跟前，用希腊语问，“你是希腊人？”

他们谈话的间隙男子已经平静下来，

此时反而翻了个白眼嫌弃地抱怨：“我听得懂拉丁语，求你别说蹩脚的希腊语了。”

“我小时候的家庭教师可不是这么说的。”史蒂夫干巴巴地回答。

“你们抓我来干什么？”

“既然你能听懂，应该知道我们也想弄清楚。”巴恩斯插嘴，“你自己有什么头绪吗？”

男人侧过头睨视他们，似乎在暗暗掂量着什么。

“你很谨慎。”史蒂夫分析，“妓馆天天人来人往，馆子里的姑娘保镖不会打听你的故事，馆子外的街坊邻居也不会注意一个外乡人的动静，而且妓馆日夜开张的地方，也不必担心有人半夜偷袭。我说得对吗？”他仔细观察对方的神色，“所以，你来圣吉米尼亚诺是要做一件可能会危及生命的事，对不对？”

“别跟他废话了，胖揍一顿就什么都说了。”巴恩斯快步上前揪起男子的衣领，轮着老拳准备动手。

“我听说，这座城市有两个对立的家族。一个叫斯塔克，一个叫罗杰斯。”男子终于缓缓地说，“你们该不会恰好是罗杰斯家的人吧？”

彼得走进热闹的酒馆，和酒女姐姐丽兹打了个招呼，坐到靠近吧台的老座位上。

自从做了托尼的学徒他手头充裕了许多，把赚来的工钱分成三份：一份交给本叔梅姨，一份自己存起来，还有一份固定花在酒馆消费上。倒不是说酒馆本身有多吸引他——罗杰斯宫伙娘酿的什锦果汁才是天下第一，可谁让这里是城市里最便利的流言收集点呢。比如三桌远的那位光头的彪形大汉平常在建筑工地砌砖，每天早上开工前都喜欢来酒馆喝一杯。他的表姐前不久在斯塔克宫谋了份打扫的差事，他不爱说话，可一旦别人问了什么又喜欢全盘托出，更有极高的准确性，是近期彼得最重要的情报来源。

今天酒馆里的人正在讨论执政官选举，说候选人已经八九不离十了，就是罗杰斯男爵和斯塔克家的实际掌权人斯坦恩老爷。听说斯塔克家已经早早行动起来，积极笼络几个中立家族呢。

“我昨天看到威廉姆斯宫前停着三辆斯塔克家的马车，也不知道车上一箱一箱都是些什么宝贝。要是这些宝贝能给我，别说我全家，我太太都能活过来给他投票！”

立刻有人反对：“要我说，就应该投给罗杰斯男爵，像斯坦恩老爷那样花钱买选票，等他当选了还不是要从我们身上盘剥回去。”

“管他那么多，当然还是谁给好处多选谁最实在。”

大家嚷嚷纷纷着实在实在，又各自喝下一杯。

“这两家结亲的时候大概没想到执政官选举还得这么拼命吧？”有人感慨。

“嗐，这两家结亲的时候大概也没想到罗杰斯男爵居然不能人事，闹得要离婚的下场。”

想起几个月前的闹剧，众人又哄笑起来。

“光头，你表姐那有没有新消息啊？”

“罗杰斯男爵的新消息？没了没了，你们都听过了。安东尼少爷因为想和男爵离婚，改嫁给斯通加的表哥，触怒了男爵，现在被关起来了，只能等到五月份法庭正式离婚才能离开罗杰斯宫。”大汉挥挥手，离开了话题中心。

彼得知道这个消息离谱得很，托尼说这多半是斯坦恩的诡计，想在选举前败坏史蒂夫的名声。但他不欲分辩，反而趁人群不注意时暗暗换到光头桌边，摸出10枚市钱放到他面前，压低了声音问：“有没有其他消息？”

光头蔑了他一眼：“再加20枚。”

“你的消息一直卖10枚市钱。”

“再加20枚，要不就走开，别妨碍我喝酒。”

“好吧好吧。”彼得不情不愿地又从小布袋里拿出20枚：“你的消息最好值这个价。”

光头凑近彼得：“前天半夜斯塔克宫来了一队客人，不下十人，悄没生息的。住的房间白天都关得严严实实。我表姐给他们送饭时留了个心眼，看到他们都带着武器，那铠甲上的家徽。你猜是哪个？”

他把30枚市钱收进口袋里，说出那个意料之中的答案。

“可不就是锡耶纳斯通家的盘蛇徽嘛。”

彼得带来的消息让托尼坐立不安。他一听就知道斯塔克宫里藏的人是外祖父豢养的私人佣兵。平日里就算护送泰这样的家族继承人去敌对的佛罗伦萨也只派出四到五人的小队，这次却一口气来了不下十人，老爷子一定是与奥巴迪亚有了盘算。而这支队伍不可能长期离开斯通家，就意味着无论奥巴迪亚想借助斯通家的力量做什么，都不会拖很久，也许是本周之内，也许就在今天。

他等不到晚上了，他需要和史蒂夫谈谈，提醒他即将来临的危机，可他又不能直接去见他，只好遣了佩珀代为传话。

“告诉史蒂夫，这支队伍的在斯通家的重要性！可能会一场军事行动，可能是突击？占领？”他顿了顿，忽然被恐惧俘获，“也有可能是刺杀！天哪佩珀，我们不能让这一切发生，你快去，让史蒂夫立刻做好准备、寻找外援，越快越好。”

“罗杰斯大人还在市政宫呢。”

“那就去市政宫找他。”

佩珀郑重地点点头，放开了搂着他肩膀轻拍的手。

“我马上回来，你在这里等我。”

托尼目送她离去后依然没法让自己平静下来，脑中止不住胡思乱想。外祖父和奥比，他们曾经是托尼最信任的两个人，可如今看来，自己也许根本不了解他们。他只觉得后悔，竟然在霍华德离世后毫无戒心地将所有权柄交给奥比，落得如今任人鱼肉的下场。

“彼得陪我出去走走。”他困难地站起身。

“可弗吉尼亚小姐刚才让你不要走动，等她回来呢。”

“你跟我来就是了。”

托尼领着彼得先上了三楼，再沿廊道来到罗杰斯宫右翼钟塔的门前。这座钟塔通过三层裙楼与主楼连接，因为一楼那三个房间被充作囚室，塔楼的正式入口设在二楼，平常总有家丁看守。而三楼的通道则大门紧锁。幸好托尼精通机巧，让彼得帮他放风，三五下就除了门锁。

他早已知道史蒂夫在钟塔里拘了一个外乡人，每日都由固定的仆人送去三餐，除此之外不允许他人靠近。心意相通之后他们就不曾互相欺瞒，无论生意上还是政治上的事都会商议着决定。可五天过去了，史蒂夫仍未向他说明此人是何来历，为何被囚，可见事情不同寻常。他虽然全身心相信史蒂夫，却也忍不住胡思乱想，担心奥比异动是否与狱中人有关，便按耐不住想亲自一探究竟。托尼沿着回旋的阶梯拾级而下，小心避开二楼门外的守卫来到一楼。这里虽然都是囚室，依然也被收拾得干净整齐。每个房间被铁栅栏分隔开，里头统一布置着木板床与恭桶。史蒂夫真是个仁慈的人，托尼忽地微笑了起来。

史蒂夫的囚犯就被关在最里间的牢房，他原本躺在床板上佯睡，听见动静立即翻身坐起来。

“哇哦！”男子中等身材，微微谢顶，眉目甚至算得上慈善。他吹了声口哨，上下打量着托尼，毫不掩饰地将视线落在他显眼的腹部，令他不适地皱起眉。“我猜你就是罗杰斯男爵的婚侣了。霍华德·斯塔克的独生子，外面都传你与男爵不睦，看起来完全不是这么一回事嘛。”

“你是谁？”

“他们要是知道你都快给男爵生孩子了一定很震惊吧？”

“你从哪里来？”

“不过我听说男爵不举，这个孩子有继承权吗？”

“你来这里有什么目的？”

“这里？”男子收起无赖的笑容，扬手比划了一下，“我是被你丈夫绑来的，可不是自愿的。”

“那他为什么要抓你？”

“这个嘛，我觉得最好还是去问问你的丈夫，先生。”

托尼抿紧了嘴，男子恍然大悟：“因为他不告诉你。那么你更应该听他亲口跟你说了。”

所以这一切与我有关？托尼判断。他示意彼得给他搬来一张板凳坐下，男子见状，也不急不徐地背靠住墙，天色还早，他们有足够的时间对峙。

“无论你来这里的目的是什么，显然与我相关，我说是对了吗？”见男子不置可否，托尼继续说，“而我的丈夫非但不会帮你完成目标，还囚禁了你。如果我能帮你呢？只要你说出来。”

“或者你听完就背弃诺言呢？”

“我以斯塔克之名起誓。”

中年男子子耸耸肩。

“以这个孩子的平安降生起誓。”托尼咬牙按住腹部，“如果背弃诺言，我将不能拥有任何一个孩子，斯塔克家将因我绝嗣。”

这个沉重的誓言终于打动了男子，他盯着托尼的眼睛缓缓说：“我的名字是菲尔·寇森，克里特人。”

托尼一怔，希腊克里特岛位于亚历山大返回亚德里亚海的必经航路上。他隐约察觉到了什么，面上却不动声色。

“几个月前，三个外乡人死在城外树林里，听说也是希腊人，莫非是你的朋友？”

寇森的目光暗淡下去。“我是神盾佣兵团的一个小队长。我们的队伍人数少，装备不良，技艺平庸，也没什么值得夸耀的战绩，平常只能靠些看家护院的委托维生。虽说如此，我们依然是一支谨记荣誉的队伍。”

托尼第一次见到不吹嘘自己经历的佣兵，对寇森的冷静油然升起钦佩之感。

“可是大约半年前，我的小队里有三个家伙私自接了一单生意。雇主老爷出手阔绰，可事成之后他们去收剩下的佣金却再也没回来……”

“他们在这里，在城外的森林里被人伏击灭了口。”托尼的心怦怦直跳，所有的信息正在向他猜测的方向汇拢，但他宁愿自己猜错了。

“他们自作主张接下了不名誉的生意，得到如此下场也算是自作自受，怨不得人。但他们是我的兄弟。”

“你是来为他们复仇的？”

“复仇？”寇森哼道，“不，我是来收佣金的。不过才刚送出一份拜帖就被你丈夫抓到这儿来了。”他不再言语，似乎在等待托尼问出那个问题。

“你兄弟私下接的那单不名誉的生意，是什么生意？”托尼终于还是问了，他听到自己的声音微微颤抖。

寇森沉默不语。

“是不是一桩暗杀任务。”见他不承认也不否然，托尼主动替他说，“那位出手阔绰的老爷要暗杀一个人，一个家族的掌权人，城市的执政官，也是雇主几十年的老朋友。奥巴迪亚·斯坦恩雇你们暗杀了霍华德·斯塔克。”

气氛凝固，寇森的缄默说明了一切，在场的人几乎都忘记了呼吸，安静得令人窒息。而托尼的第一次宫缩恰在此时来临。厄斯金医生事先指导过他分娩的注意事项，因此他并不慌张，只是感觉到五脏六腑都一阵紧缩的疼痛，让他摇摇晃晃，不得不蜷起身。彼得立刻踏前扶住了他。

“你还好吧，斯塔克先生。”

“没事。”不适很快过去，在下一次宫缩前他至少还有半小时时间，托尼重新坐直。他不希望在寇森面前表现出脆弱感，这会让他显得不值得信任。

果然寇森抱臂建议：“你应该回房去休息。”

“我可以给你佣金，按奥比许诺的数量。”托尼说，“我还可以提供更好的报价——给你和你的小队一份稳定的充满荣誉的工作。你们可以成为罗杰斯宫的私人卫队，等男爵成为城市执政官他准备建立城市卫队，你们有机会成为其中一员。”

“罗杰斯男爵未必能当选执政官。”寇森怀疑地反驳。

“这就是我的条件了。你得去市政宫公开作证奥比雇佣你的小队暗杀了霍华德，”

“佣兵出卖雇主不是名誉行为。”

“杀人灭口也不是名誉行为。”托尼讥讽。他敢打赌寇森这派说辞不过是在讨价还价，便如他所愿提高了价码。“一旦加入卫队，我会保证你的升迁通道，当然前提是你表现出足够的能力。”

见寇森犹豫不决，托尼又说：“相信我，在奥比那里你得不到这么优渥的条件，反而有可能和你那三个兄弟一样丢了……”

话音未落，牢房里突然想起一阵震耳欲聋的急促撞钟声。托尼认得这钟声是由钟塔顶端的大铜钟发出，每个月铜钟保养时都会被敲响，但这是托尼初次在塔楼内听到钟响，巨大的金属撞击声沿着建筑内部灌下，在四壁间回响，胎儿受到惊吓又是一阵踢动。今天并不是保养的日子，敲钟次数也远甚往常，倒像是发生了发生了什么紧急事态不得不鸣钟预 警。果然院子里很快响起嘈杂的声音，人们喊叫着奔来跑去，武器与铠甲叮叮当当地撞击。

出事了。托尼瞥了一眼彼得，少年也担忧地望着他。无论外面发生了什么，他们都得赶紧离开这里回房间去。

他站起身，也不掩饰：“看来有紧急事件发生，我们得暂时分别了，寇森先生。我的报价持续有效，希望下次见面时你能给我好消息。”

他不等寇森反应，即刻带着彼得沿原路匆匆返回，从三楼的出口离开并按原样锁好门。回房间的路上他们遇到了不少仆人家丁疾步而过，可他们每个人都神色紧绷，没人留意他的行踪。甫一进屋佩珀就迎上来焦急地责怪：“你们上哪去了，我不是让你不要走动等我回来吗？！见你们不在房间里我有多着急你知道吗？！出大事了！”

“出什么事了，钟敲得这样急，大门紧闭，连塔楼上的守卫也离岗了，是军事行动吗？”托尼坐到沙发上皱起眉，尽力掩饰第二次宫缩的疼痛。间隔时间比他预期得短许多，看来孩子已经迫不及待要出生了。

“是奥比。他带人袭击了史蒂夫，刚刚还包围了罗杰斯宫。你别激动，史蒂夫没事，只是受了点皮外伤。”

“啊……”他松了一口气，终于支持不住弯下腰呻吟出声，看到佩珀惊惶失措地跪到他腿边扶住他，心想这可真不是个好时机。

史蒂夫坐在床边握着托尼的手，他的伴侣靠在床上浅浅地喘着气，因为连续阵痛汗湿了头发。

“多久了？”史蒂夫问佩珀，一边轻轻揉捏托尼的手掌，眼睛舍不得离开他。

“超过一个小时了。”

“为什么不早点通知我？”他不无责备地说。

“是我不让她通知你的。”托尼主动辩解，“宫缩还不频繁，羊水也没破，我觉得还用不着去烦你。”

“胡说，我从来不觉得你烦。”史蒂夫柔声说，两人目光如水，旁若无人地交织在一起。他们曾经担心孩子有什么闪失而故意在人前疏远，如今托尼即将分娩，奥比也撕破脸皮，他们终于不需要再假装无情夫妻。

“怎么受的伤？”托尼回握住史蒂夫的手，检查他左臂的绑带。

“出市政宫后不久被奥比的队伍伏击了。不过我没事，伤口很浅，血一下就止住了，也不影响握剑。”

“可惜了你英俊的脸。”

史蒂夫摸了摸眉尾已结痂的伤疤。

“他这么嚣张？在执政官选举前光明正大地袭击你？”

“当然有个借口。”史蒂夫不以为意地一笑，“他说要把你从我的魔掌里拯救出来。”

这个借口冠冕堂皇又荒唐可笑，以致于托尼都忍不住笑了。

“外面都是些什么人，都相信他的说辞吗？”

“一小部分是奥比的家丁，应该还有一小部分是斯通家的卫队。但大部分是斯塔克家的人，我相信他们是真心想救你，可能觉得我还把你关在伙房吧。”

“现在想来这谣言搞不好就是奥比放出来挑唆我们家关系的。真是处心积虑。”

“然后赶在你分娩之前把你抢回去……”到时候无论是你还是孩子都要任他处置了，史蒂夫没有往下说，两人却看得明白，心下升起一阵战栗。

“可能我只是其中一个原因。”片刻之后，托尼又说，“在罗杰斯宫里，奥比还有另一个想得到的人。”

那个人正在钟塔的囚室里，身怀能把奥比送上绞刑架的秘密。托尼盯着史蒂夫，对方也同样盯着他，两人心有灵犀，一切尽在不言中。

新一波的宫缩比之前又强烈不少，从腹部到背部的剧烈绞痛让托尼闷哼着咬住嘴唇，紧闭的眼角因剧痛流出泪来。见他痛苦不堪史蒂夫心疼得几乎手足无措，由于奥比的围困他无法派人去请厄斯金医生，托尼又是初产毫无经验，如果托尼因此有什么三长两短史蒂夫一辈子都无法原谅自己。可他又不能在托尼面前显露出担忧，只能握起他的手一遍遍亲吻，在心中不停祈祷上帝眷顾。

他在阵痛间隙喂托尼喝了几口热汤，送他躺下恢复体力，让彼得暂时看顾，自己把佩珀拉到房间一角小声商量对策。在斯通家时虽然也经历过一两次夫人分娩，但都是有经验的医生老妇照顾，佩珀从未参与，只晓得需要准备热水毛巾剪刀，除此之外一概不知，因此急得直掉眼泪。史蒂夫当机立断，唤来门口的山姆，让他去仆从里寻找有接生或多次出产经验的妇人来帮忙，她们要求的所有物品也一并准备不可拖延。正说话间从楼下传来一阵兵刃交锋的声音，从二楼回廊望去正好能瞧见边门洞开，奥比的队伍一拥而入，己方兵士也迎上去奋勇阻截。

“杜根！”他喊住下面较近的一人，“你带一支小队绕过去把门关上，我这就来。”

他返回室内提起长剑，听见托尼在身后虚弱地呼唤，“史蒂夫……”

佩珀拉开被子，他走过去发现床单已被浸湿，仍有液体从托尼分开的双腿之间慢慢涌出。他破水了。楼下有一场战斗需要史蒂夫去指挥，而正经历分娩的伴侣需要他的陪伴与保护，逐渐响亮的杀伐之声催促他做出选择。

“对不起托尼，我现在没法陪你。”他悲伤地在托尼额头落下一个吻，“奥比已经攻进来了，等山姆回来就让他带你去塔楼，那里是最安全的地方。”

托尼理解地点点头，轻声嘱咐：“注意安全，别担心我。”目送丈夫离去后他勉力撑起身安排道：“彼得等在这里山姆与汇合。佩珀扶我先去塔楼。”

“这怎么行？”

“外面形势危急，我在这里多留一分钟就会让史蒂夫多担心一分钟。不如尽快躲进塔楼去他也好全无顾虑地作战。”他落地起身，踉踉跄跄地迈出第一步。

“可是你的身体……”佩珀嘴上抱怨，还是主动架起他的肩膀带着他向外走。

“没事的，走动一下还可以加快产程，我们快走吧。”

主仆二人沿着廊道往钟塔去，边走边关注焦灼的战事，下方的庭院里奥比的队伍被围在门口几米处一时进不来，但史蒂夫的队伍也无法关上大门，两边各有伤亡。他的丈夫已经杀到杜根身边，用一记干净利落的劈刺为自己打开道路，浴血的金发沐浴在夕阳下，熠熠生辉，宛若战神。

罗杰斯宫从建造之初就充分考虑了固守防御的功能，寨堡的形制外加厚重的铁门让它很难被从外部攻破，没有内应奥比的队伍不可能轻易从边门突入。幸好边门狭窄，最多只能容两人同时通过，进入罗杰斯宫的兵力目前只有十几人。史蒂夫不及细想，避开对面的挥砍，看准破绽直刺咽喉。对方是斯通家族的精锐骑士，全身覆锁子甲，只有寥寥几处暴露在外，史蒂夫这一剑已经精准凶险，可对方也是不容小觑的好手，非但不退避，反而拨开剑尖前跨半步顺势突刺。史蒂夫只穿了简便的皮甲，因此动作比对方更谨慎，但这并不代表他疲于防御，相反，他在镇定躲闪的间隙频频反击，反而让冒进的骑士脸上挂彩。而在他们缠斗的同时，杜根的小队打退了门口的敌人，将边门封堵。失去了支援的十几人很快束手就擒。

现在只剩下史蒂夫的战斗还在继续。

被包围的骑士冷哼一声，将阔剑插入脚下的土地中。“这不公平，你们这么多人把我团团围住还怎么打，我不如投降算了。”

“大家不许出手。”史蒂夫爽快答应，“我们一对一。”骑士重新握起剑，史蒂夫又说，“可你穿着锁子甲，也很不公平。”

“你可以去换甲。”

“或者你把盔甲脱了。”

骑士犹豫了。史蒂夫故意耸耸肩，“你也可以直接投降。”

对方最终选择了前者，他把先把头盔取下，见周围人没有动作终于放心去解胸甲，史蒂夫就在此时以迅雷不及掩耳之势窜到骑士面前，以剑抵住他的眉间。

“你耍诈……”

“兵不厌诈嘛。”史蒂夫微微一笑，抬手以剑柄击昏骑士。自史蒂夫继承爵位以来并未经历过军事行动，但他也毫不慌乱，主持击退了敌人初次攻击后有条不紊地安排道：“把他和其他人一起关进柴房。我们的伤亡情况？”

“有4人丧失战斗力，没人死亡。”

“伤员和老弱妇孺转移去集体餐厅，告诉他们如果敌人攻进来就马上投降。奥巴迪亚的公开诉求是营救托尼，借此赢得选举，相信不会伤害俘虏。剩下的人分成五队，一队人加固大门和边门，其他四队把各个朝外的窗户都检查封堵一次，免得奥巴迪亚的人从窗户攻进来。完成后到钟塔一楼入口处集合。杜根，罗姆洛，你们两个跟我来。”

史蒂夫带着他们走进二楼会客室，示意杜根关上门，自己则走到窗边往外观察。对方总共超过一百人，四面都有人看守，大部分人聚在前门，正闹哄哄地搬来粗木准备撞开铁门。

“救援还没到吗？”罗姆洛按着剑问。

“巴恩斯的队伍应该快到了。不过奥巴迪亚在路口设置了路障，巴恩斯在这么短时间里动员起来的兵力未必能突破进来。”

“以我们现在的兵力很难坚守整个罗杰斯宫。”

“奥巴迪亚的劣势是时间。巴基组织军队突围增援是迟早的事，奥巴迪亚要么趁今夜拿下罗杰斯宫，要么能说服更多的家族站到他那边。”

“那无疑会发展成城市内战！”杜根担忧地低吼。

“那您有什么计划。”罗姆洛追问。

“把今晚守过去，或许就能有转机。”

史蒂夫解下剑放在桌子上，给自己倒了一杯葡萄酒，把整个酒瓶往杜根手里递过去，杜根接过灌了两口。

“我们先加固几扇大门。把弓箭手安排到二楼和三楼，奥巴迪亚进来就打一波伏击，一旦挡不住就迅速退回塔楼。”他慢慢踱到两个手下身边，“这座塔楼原本就是老男爵建造来做战争时期最后的堡垒，能容纳超过70个士兵，易守难攻，从塔顶还可以俯瞰全城，必要时能用做联络之用……”

杜根把葡萄酒递给罗姆洛，罗姆洛略一犹豫，最后还是松开剑柄接过酒瓶。

史蒂夫就在等待这一刻。他健步如飞，在电光火石之间已绕至罗姆洛身后，对方还没来得及做出反应，已被史蒂夫岩石般的左手臂卡住脖颈。

“罗杰斯大人？！”

杜根虽然震惊，还是条件反射地举剑戒备，史蒂夫右手中的匕首尖端微微刺进罗姆洛颈间皮肉，立刻有血珠冒出。但他并不慌乱，甚至显得太镇定了。

“这是什么意思，男爵大人？”

“是谁派你来的？”

“您在怀疑我？”罗姆洛反问，“大敌当前就不怕因此伤士气吗？”

“回避我的问题只会让你更可疑。”

罗姆洛转而向杜根求助：“杜根大人，帮我向男爵大人解释一下吧，是您招募了我。”言下之意，如果自己有问题，那招募他的杜根也脱不了关系。

杜根果然犹豫了。“男爵大人……”

“这跟杜根没有关系。”史蒂夫立即说，手中的匕首又往罗姆洛的颈部收了收。“今天由你看守边门。木门完好，斯坦恩的队伍是怎么突破进来的？”

罗姆洛噤声不语。

“而且你一直在向斯坦恩泄露消息吧？他的目标究竟是托尼还是菲尔·寇森，或者想一石二鸟？来吧罗姆洛，提供些有价值的信息，我可以考虑放了你。”

“我不知道斯坦恩的打算，我只传递消息，接受命令。”

“都有哪些消息？”

“主要就是安东尼·斯塔克大人的消息。”

罗姆洛是年初被雇佣的，所以在此之前奥巴迪亚就料到托尼会住进斯塔克宫并开始谋划了吗？可托尼说自己是向法院提交了离婚申请之后奥巴迪亚才主动联系他要提供帮助。所以，托尼在锡耶纳的时候，奥巴迪亚的情报网也能覆盖他。

或许奥巴迪亚与斯通的合作远比他们预料得早许多。

“杜根，过来把他绑起来。”

杜根照做了，两人拖着罗姆洛来到窗边把他扔到一楼街道上。惨叫声吸引了奥巴迪亚的士兵。

史蒂夫确认罗姆洛受了伤却没有生命危险，被几个人抬往奥巴迪亚设置在不远处街道旁的临时指挥点，从陈列柜上取了被托尼改进后的十字弩，带着杜根快步走出房间。

“就这样把那叛徒放回去了？您应该让我杀了他。”杜根埋怨，“他刚才已经听到了我们的布防计划，一定会通知奥巴迪亚的！”

“无妨。除了大门和边门他们没有其他方法进入罗杰斯宫。而无论从哪个门进来，他们都必须经过天井，就一定会受到我们的弓箭伏击。罗姆洛送去的消息只会让奥巴迪亚投鼠忌器，为我们争取更多时间。”

“您是故意的？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩：“奥巴迪亚的攻势无法持久，他越犹豫对我们越有利，现在我们要做的就是坚守不出，保护好托尼和寇森。”

他们检查了各个房间窗户的加固情况，安排好了2楼与3楼的弓箭手位置，确保敌人无论从哪个门攻入罗杰斯宫都会被覆盖在伏击火力之下，剩下的士兵平均分配给塔楼二、三、四层的入口，一切准备就绪后史蒂夫回到塔内。

塔楼只有一层牢房可供使用，此时被十几跟根蜡烛照得又亮又热，寇森已经被关到远离他们的那间牢房里。值得庆幸的是史蒂夫并不喜欢虐待犯人，房间的木窗板凳与卫生条件勉强支持托尼分娩。山姆找来的两位老仆都有不止一次生产与接生经验，连同佩珀三人正忙碌着。他们把托尼安置在木床边缘，一位老仆坐在床上上从后方架住托尼帮他保持平衡，同时按摩他的腹部减轻疼痛。他们让托尼支起双腿踩着左右两条板凳，摆出更容易生产的姿势，另一位老仆蹲在板凳中间便于检查产道，一边安慰鼓励他，一边教他更合理地呼吸与用力，协助胎儿下降。

见史蒂夫进来，佩珀松开托尼的手，放下为他拭汗的手绢走过去。

“她们说胎儿位置很好，宫口打开也很顺利。”

她说的都是好消息，但迟疑的神情与托尼气若游丝的小声呻吟却让史蒂夫非常不安，已经过去将近两个小时了，他的托尼还在持续受苦，他不知道别人分娩时是不是也需要经历这么长时间令人精疲力竭的疼痛，他的母亲在生他的时候也经历过这些吗？“但是……？”

“但是托尼挣扎得厉害，体力消耗太快，我们很怕他撑不到最后……”

仿佛为了验证佩珀的话，托尼在她身后又踢翻了张凳子，一条腿失去支撑，软软地挂到地上，身子止不住往下滑。史蒂夫连忙卷起袖子小跑过去，“我从背后抱住他。”

他快速去老仆交换位置，指挥她与佩珀一人一边坐到板凳上，防止托尼再次因踢翻板凳而无处借力。他抱起托尼坐到自己强健的大腿上，双臂从托尼臂膀下穿过，紧紧环住托尼减小他的挣扎幅度，把头埋进托尼的肩窝，汗水几乎立刻就染湿了他们紧贴的身体，“不要怕，宝贝，我就在这里，我们会没事的。你能听到我吗，亲爱的。”

托尼微微点头。

“跟着我们的节奏，呼气的时候用力，吸气，呼气。”他感觉到托尼在呼气的时候绷紧了身体向下使劲，“对，就是这样，你做得很好，再来一次，吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气……”

连续几次使力之后胎儿已经降到宫口，可托尼很快又没了力气，只得仰靠在史蒂夫的怀里喘气。史蒂夫又心疼又焦急，不停地鼓励他，甚至请求他再多坚持一下，等托尼再次攒起力气把胎儿往外推挤。就这样用力一会歇一会，反复十数次，负责检查的老仆终于有了好消息。

“我看到孩子的头发了！”

在场众人都常常地松了口气，连里间被关押的寇森都忍不住挥舞起拳头庆祝。史蒂夫亲了亲托尼汗津津的脸颊：“你做得很好，非常好，现在只需要再坚持一会，一小会，我们的孩子就会诞生了。我已经等不及要把他抱在怀里，等不及就要看看他漂亮的棕色眼睛了。”

托尼疲惫不堪，却还是微笑了：“说不定是蓝眼睛呢？”

他说得很轻很慢，仿佛已经被折磨得连说话这样的小事也做不好了，史蒂夫几乎落下泪来，反复亲吻他的卷发与额头，将他疲软的身体又正了正，“再过十分钟我们就能知道了，现在让我们再来一次，吸气，呼气。”

摩甘娜·罗杰斯又等了将尽一小时，才在父亲用尽浑身力气的一记推挤中降临人世。

摩甘娜喝过奶后就被老仆哄睡了。剩下的人清理了托尼的身体，史蒂夫搂着他也休息了一会，直到杜根蹑手蹑脚地走进来。

“大人，斯坦恩好像有行动了。”

史蒂夫越过高高的窗户，看了眼浓重的夜色，时间接近午夜，斯坦恩确实不可能再等了。他摆摆手示意杜根去外面等他，别惊扰了托尼，自己也缓缓抽出被托尼枕在手下的右臂。

“是时候了？”托尼立刻醒了。

“我很快就回来，你再睡一会吧。”史蒂夫安抚性地亲吻托尼的嘴唇，就跟寻常夜晚两人温存后史蒂夫要离开时一般模样。

“我跟你一起去吧。”托尼拉着他的衣袖。经过一段时间休提，他体力恢复不少。

“瞎想什么呢，你刚刚产下我们的孩子，身体这么虚弱……”

“但你知道这个提议是最好的办法。”托尼并不逼迫他，只是静静地说，“无论奥比真正的目的是什么，他围困罗杰斯宫的对外理由只有一个，把我——斯塔克家的主人从丈夫的魔爪中拯救出来。为此他不但隐瞒了我为你怀孕的消息，还制造出你虐待我的谣言。这次行动也应该也鼓动了斯塔克宫的家丁参加。”

“是的，人数不少，比斯坦恩自己的人加斯通的小队加起来还要多。”

“如果这些人发现你我早已心意相通还生下罗杰斯家与斯塔克家共同的继承人，发现自己一直被斯坦恩欺骗，他们很有可能当场倒戈，一场战事可以简简单单就消弭于无形……”

“不行，这太冒险了。”史蒂夫想也没想就拒绝了，“我无法想象万一失去你。”

托尼看着他的眼睛，手指与他交握：“我也无法想象万一失去你。我们是蒙神祝福的婚侣，就让我们一起面对这场试炼吧。”

见托尼如此表明心迹，史蒂夫不再劝说，郑重颔首，取了毯子裹住托尼免得他受凉。两人又依偎着商量片刻才恋恋不舍地分开各自行动。史蒂夫带着杜根重新整顿兵力，应对可能出现的状况，不乏作战经验的寇森也自愿跟随。托尼则由山姆背着，带着佩珀、彼得与刚出生的小摩甘娜登上4楼。他指挥山姆在四面窗户前略做逗留，观察下方情况，最后选择了向东的窗户前站定。摩甘娜是早产儿，禁不得风，被佩珀小心地裹进怀里远离风口。托尼扶着窗台极目远眺，可以观察到奥比的队伍灯火通明，沿着迪博吉那罗大道延伸至百米开外，并且正在向罗杰斯宫汇集，而火光的尽头有一群人簇拥着由远及近。

为了不被发现，托尼特意熄灭蜡烛安静地等待着，等这些人走近，近到足以看得见他的样貌、听得见他的话语的地方。

可此时楼下传来异响，兵器撞击的声音，有人受伤惨叫与倒地的声音，在阶梯上跑动的声音。

“怎么回事？”托尼问。

山姆摇摇头：“不知道。”

脚步声越来越近，托尼和山姆挡在前面，让佩珀和彼得躲在他们身后，在令人窒息的气氛中，来人出现在旋转楼梯上，最初是头盔的尖顶，继而是肩膀的铠甲……

“是关在柴房里那个很厉害的斯通骑士，他趁乱逃出来了！”山姆低声说。

他们四人都手无寸铁。虽然彼得带了一把他们刚刚设计制作完成的便携火器，可根本还没来记得配备杀伤性弹药，史蒂夫又带走了绝大部分家丁，只留了2人守卫钟塔，现在也全被斯通骑士干掉了。难道他们的谋划要葬送在这个意外的搅局者手里吗？托尼挺直了裹在薄毯里的身体，强忍恐惧，对骑士大喝：“站住！”

那人离他们只剩不到二十级阶梯了，被托尼一吼明显地怔了一下。

“托尼？”骑士在黑暗中看不清前方是什么人，只能凭声音小心确认，“是你吗托尼，哦，谢天谢地，我终于找到你了。”

“罗迪？”托尼与佩珀同时尖叫。

詹姆斯·罗德斯是他们在斯通家从小的玩伴挚友，自从托尼来了圣吉米尼亚诺就断了联系，如今乍然相见异常欣喜，罗迪三步并作两步飞奔上前，解开头盔，与他们抱作一团。

“罗迪，你怎么来了？”

“我给你写了好几封信都石沉大海，可把我担心坏了。后来听说你被罗杰斯男爵软禁了，毛遂自荐来救你的。傍晚第一次突围我就进来了，可惜被男爵耍诈打昏关进柴房。不过普通绳结可绑不住我。”他得意地摆摆手，“院子里戒备森严，我一直躲在柴房等待机会，直到刚才男爵召集了队伍似乎在准备什么行动，我才趁乱逃了出来，本来想通过塔楼给斯坦恩大人传信的，没想到遇到了你。真是上帝庇佑，快跟我逃出去吧。”

“说到这个……”

摩甘娜大概是被他们讨论的声音吵到了，弱弱地哭了一声，像小猫在叫。

罗迪吃了一惊，盯着声音的来源：“佩珀。你抱着什么东西？”

“嘿！这可不是什么东西。”托尼抗议，拉近罗迪把他介绍给摩甘娜，“来见见我和史蒂夫的女儿。”

“你跟罗杰斯男爵生了女儿？！”罗迪震惊得无以复加，“是他强迫你的吗？！我非杀了这个混蛋不可！”

“不不，你冷静。他没有强迫我。我们是因爱结合。”

死一般的寂静流过，经过好几次呼吸罗迪才虚弱地说：“托尼，我很高兴再次见到你，可这短短五分钟带给我太多惊喜了……”

“我的实际遭遇和你听说的完全不同，对吗？”

“我以为这段时间你一直生活在水深火热之中……”

“看来外祖父也被奥比蒙在鼓里。”托尼边说边向塔楼外张望。“斯通家这边带队的人是谁，是不是马库斯？你有办法联系上他吗，我们得说服他退兵。”那群人已经来到罗杰斯宫墙下，他看清了火光掩映下熟悉的面孔。

奥巴迪亚·斯坦恩与泰博里斯·斯通。

在那一瞬间，泰也正好抬起头来，看到窗口的他，因而停下脚步。

泰面无表情地盯着他，冷漠的目光里有深不见底的邪恶。托尼忍不住颤抖起来。他想起他们在罗杰斯宫偷情的那一天，泰的手重重地按在他的腹部；想起自己差点流产那一天，在起床后喝过泰送来的坎帕尼亚葡萄酒。泰早就知道了，他意识到，无论斯通家的老爷子得到什么样的消息，泰一定已经全部知道了，甚至，也许早就在准备对策了。他知道托尼在自己与史蒂夫之间选择了后者，在斯通家族与罗杰斯家族之间选择了后者，在锡耶纳与圣吉米尼亚诺之间选择了后者。

山姆也点起整蜡烛，让光线照亮托尼的脸。

“我是安东尼·斯塔克。”他大声呼喊。可下方人群乱哄哄地一团，他又刚刚生产气力不足，试了两次都没人注意到钟塔四楼还站着人，只有泰博里斯仍冷冷地望着他。

佩珀——永远是他可靠能干的佩珀——把摩甘娜往他怀里一塞，走到窗前，前探身子，使出声乐技巧，用经过胸腔共鸣的嗓音高唱“安东尼·斯塔克在此。”那声音嘹亮恢弘，穿透夜空，钟塔下方的人群瞬间安静下来，都抬起头，待他们看清窗前的托尼，哄地又骚动起来。

“肃静！”佩珀及时维护秩序。

“我是安东尼·斯塔克。”托尼再次喊，这次他的话能清晰传入每个人的耳朵，“我很好，感谢关心。大家快回家去吧。”

人群面面相觑起来，仿佛拿不定主意应该听托尼的话退兵还是就这么冲进来把托尼救走。奥巴迪亚见大家犹豫不决，立刻说：“他被胁迫了。我们杀进去把他救出来！”

泰博里斯也假惺惺迪添油加醋：“托尼，你别怕，表哥这就救你回锡耶纳去。”

“我没有被胁迫，不需要拯救！”托尼急急辩解。他从人群里分辨出斯塔克家的人：每次出门都会跟他问好的门童奈格洛和他的父亲，常常给他做蛋糕的年轻厨娘蕾贝卡的三个兄弟，霍华德最信任的卫队队长费拉罗与他的整支队伍，还有许多与他只有一面之缘或者根本从未见过的人，他们与奥比队伍、斯通骑士的区别时如此明显——他们望着托尼的眼睛里有真正的担忧。

托尼鼻子一酸，抱出怀中的婴儿，拉开毯子，让她皱巴巴的小脸被所有人看到。“来见见摩甘娜·罗杰斯，我与史蒂夫的女儿。”摩甘娜被夜风一吹哇哇大哭起来，托尼深深吸了一口气，“也是霍华德的外孙女。”

他的话恍若一道惊雷，将大家劈得呆若木鸡。

“摩甘娜是斯塔克与罗杰斯家族共同的继承人，我与史蒂夫·罗杰斯是合法婚侣。奥巴迪亚，你为什么要编造谎言煽动民众，你有什么目的？”他矛头直指，斯坦恩顿时说不出话来。

“斯塔克家的人，若你们还当我是家族之主，若你们不希望见霍华德血脉断绝，现在就退开去！”

他几乎是吼出了最后几句话，单手持枪，直指奥巴迪亚。间隔四层楼的距离，奥巴迪亚并未看清托尼手中之物，却依然被他的气势震慑倒退半步。托尼快速抬高枪口扣下扳机，子弹尖啸而出，拖着长长的黄色尾烟掠过下方人群的头顶。这支火器从一开始就只配了两发信号弹，没想到在今天派上用场了。

信号弹越飞越远，黄烟袅袅，啸音不绝。很快有另一个声音响起，交织着奔跑与喊叫，轰隆隆地撞在石板街上，是史蒂夫得到信号冲锋的声音。他早已集合了家丁守卫等在前门附近，只等托尼这枚信号弹。斯塔克家的兵卒原本已经萌生退意，此时骤然见罗杰斯男爵带队冲杀过来，尚未交锋就已经丢盔卸甲，溃不成军。甚至有不少忠心耿耿的仆从当即转换阵营加入罗杰斯的队伍，对斯坦恩反戈一击。泰博里斯见败局已定，由斯通骑士护卫着拐进小巷迅速脱离战局，而奥巴迪亚与亲信们则沿着迪博吉那罗大道向东逃窜。

罗杰斯宫的危机已经解除，史蒂夫不欲多做纠缠，追了百余米便停下脚步，举起随身的十字弩。这支弓弩经过托尼的改良上弦块、瞄准好，稳定性高，让史蒂夫爱不释手，可惜设备所限金属构件不堪久用，一段时间以后已经有了老化迹象。他抬手瞄准发射，上弦器应声崩裂，而短箭破风疾驰，一击射倒奥巴迪亚斜后方的罗姆洛，吓得奥比抱头狂奔。

射出这警告的一箭后，史蒂夫喝止了追击的队伍，命令大家救助伤员，打扫战场。自己则走到灯塔之下，昂头仰望，托尼怀抱着摩甘娜就在他目光的尽头。两人相视一笑。那笑容里有无数前尘往事与永恒的未来光景。

有彼此思慕，心有灵犀。

摩甘娜的洗礼被安排在四月一个温暖舒适的周三。三个月前的混乱之夜后，这位万众期待的小公主感染了风寒，把她的新手父亲们急得团团转。幸好厄斯金医生技艺高超，在他精心医护之下摩甘娜不但恢复健康，还渐渐摆脱了早产儿的先天不足，变得会吃会睡也会闹，谁抱她都要笑，似乎有些太活泼了。史蒂夫兴高采烈地夸奖摩甘娜小小年纪就展现出领导者应有的亲和力，托尼却只想对这个连换尿布都不肯假他人之手的傻爸爸翻白眼。

今天他也是把摩甘娜打扮得干干净净，抱在怀里舍不得松手。他们下马车时主教堂前已经聚集了不少来看热闹的市民，史蒂夫虽然很想让大家也欣赏一下他与托尼的爱情结晶，但他的小天使正酣睡，谁也不许吵醒她，这样想着不禁向人群投去不满的一瞥。

由于是非公开的洗礼仪式，教堂大门在他们身后缓缓关闭，当地主教亲自为这座城市最受瞩目的新生儿头顶洒上圣水。被惊吓的小摩甘娜被爸爸抱着哄了才三分钟就止住了啼哭，咬着自己的手指好奇地观察四周，她对这个世界有浓厚的探索之心，趁着史蒂夫与主教去后室的机会，托尼与佩珀带着她在大殿中漫步，在每一尊圣像每一副祭坛画前停下欣赏，但他们很快发现最能吸引摩甘娜的是从教堂天顶垂下并持续晃动的香炉。

“我们的小摩根搞不好和我一样有匠人的天赋呢！”托尼得意地说，引来佩珀的睨视。

“上帝啊她才个三月大，你和史蒂夫得停止这类傻乎乎的行为！”

与此同时彼得与守卫们一起等在教堂外，寇森和他在神盾佣兵团的队员全部被罗杰斯宫和斯塔克宫雇佣，工作尽忠职守。彼得若无其事地闲逛到人群周围。三个月从塔楼出来后他就成为了罗杰斯宫的长期雇员，一年前的今天他是个因为失去双亲从乡下赶来投奔叔嫂的小毛孩，如今在工作室帮托尼实现奇思妙想之外也处理托尼交给他的一切任务。他觉得改变了许多，又好像一切如昨，虽然拿着不菲的薪水，穿着依然像个鞋匠的穷学徒，也依然喜欢混迹在人群里听这个城市的八卦。

他听到人们既关心一周后的执政官投票，也忧心坎帕尼亚的干旱会蔓延到托斯卡纳，既互相打听锡耶纳的和佛罗伦萨的动静，也对范戴恩女士的婚姻生活表现出相当兴趣，但最热闹的一桩却是与门罗小姐鸿雁传书近半年的北非王子特查拉其实是她家管家的儿子假冒的。

“不过，上次离婚庭审不是已经证明了罗杰斯男爵不能人事吗？怎么还不到一年孩子都能大口喝奶啦？”

一个刺耳的声音钻入彼得的耳朵，他探头寻找，一时间分辨不出人们脸上喜气洋洋的表情究竟是衷心祝福还是幸灾乐祸。

“这可就说不清啦。”果然有人附和，“不过安东尼少爷进了罗杰斯宫后直到生下摩甘娜小姐，从没离开过罗杰斯宫。”

有人意有所指。“听说摩甘娜小姐早产了一、两个月。”

有人言之凿凿。“我妹妹就住在迪博吉那罗大道上，她说斯坦恩老爷围攻罗杰斯宫那天，斯通家有位公子也在场，从说话的口气判断似乎跟安东尼少爷相当亲密呢？”

“啊，你们说会不会安东尼少爷就是带着身孕回到丈夫身边，所以才被男爵软禁在家？”

“嗨，越说越离谱，摊上这种事男爵为啥不去宗教裁庭离婚呢？”

“男爵那里不行，要是还离婚把摩甘娜小姐判成私生女，那罗杰斯家可就要绝嗣咯。”

人们纷纷露出了讳莫如深的笑容。他们不再继续谈论这个话题，但彼得猜想，明天就会有一条能把男爵和他伴侣气得七窍生烟的消息传遍全城。

而对此一无所知的两位主角在教堂里一直待到接近中午才离开。他们给摩甘娜喂奶哄睡后，手牵手去用餐。餐厅里已经有半桌子人在等待，见到他们不约而同露出肉麻的表情。这其中最不好受的恐怕就是泰博里斯·斯通了。三个月前他见势不妙就由斯通骑士们护卫着从小道溜走，谁料在巷口巧遇之前被斯坦恩的队伍阻挡而改道而行的巴恩斯，两边巨大的人数差异让巴恩斯不费吹灰之力就擒住泰博里斯押到史蒂夫面前。

史蒂夫与托尼商量后决定放走骑士们，

独留泰在罗杰斯宫做客一段时间，说是客人其实人人都知道这是扣了斯通家未来的继承人当人质，他们需要向斯通老爷子释放一个信号：圣吉米尼亚诺愿意与锡耶纳维持良好关系，但双方必须是平等的，不要再妄图扶植代理人、操纵执政官选举。托尼的这位外祖父不愧是在政治舞台上博弈多年的老江湖，一边通过圣吉米尼亚诺其他古老家族向史蒂夫施压，一边对托尼动用亲情攻势，如此恩威并举却偏偏遇上了软硬不吃的这对璧人，僵持了三个月才总算有了结果。

这三个月里泰博里斯虽然受到盛情款待，心情却实在郁闷，因为每次见到托尼都有罗杰斯跟在身边腻腻歪歪，拥抱亲吻毫不避嫌，他想私下想见托尼又次次被拒之门外。只能每日在餐桌上见他们频送秋波，在花园里互诵情诗，甚至此时此刻在餐厅里上菜前托尼旁若无人地坐到史蒂夫的大腿上，史蒂夫也极自然地按住托尼后腰往他肩部落下一吻。泰伯里斯怀疑这是罗杰斯故意的，看看他得意洋洋的表情就知道了！

他的怀疑是对的。史蒂夫与托尼原本出于安全考虑隐瞒真实关系，如今小摩甘娜茁壮成长，他们再也没什么可顾虑得了，恨不得让全世界都知道他们爱得如胶似漆难舍难分，更何况早前两人在家族礼拜堂互通心意之时，托尼曾许诺，允许史蒂夫向泰宣誓自己的主权，现在是兑现承诺的时候了。

餐厅里的其他人——巴恩斯公子、罗曼诺娃夫人、罗德斯骑士——咋着舌互相交换了个眼神，视而不见地坐落等待宴席开始。今天算是个简单的送别宴，巴恩斯与罗德斯下午就将启程把泰护送回锡耶纳。巴恩斯家族一直与斯通家族有生意往来，因为帮史蒂夫活捉泰这件事与斯通家闹得有些僵，也算乘此机会重新疏通关系。至于罗德斯，原本是斯通家的骑士，如今改换门庭也仍要拜会旧主，做些情谊尤在表示。一桌五人三三两两地说着话，用完午宴又去会客室坐了一会。见巴恩斯与罗德斯一见如故，史蒂夫走到罗曼诺娃身边赞叹：“刚才在席间听夫人的拉丁语已经大有长进了。”

娜塔莎摇扇笑而不语。

“与夫人初次见面是在礼拜堂，第二次就是法庭，当时您虽然不会说拉丁语无法与人交流，却冰雪聪明每每能猜中他人所思所想，令我颇感钦佩。”史蒂夫回忆起法庭上那个骇人听闻的手势比划，不禁微笑着望向窗边的托尼，“但是后来我想，会不会有可能，您一开始就能听懂拉丁语呢？”

他收回目光，直直盯住娜塔莎：“会不会有可能其实您也能听懂希腊语，才让巴基绑了雇佣兵寇森给我送来？会不会有可能您也不是什么莫斯科贵族后裔，所有一切只是您为了在妓馆立足而精心营造的谎言？”

被骤然拆穿的娜塔莎脸上却不见任何惊惶神色，依然不紧不慢地摇着扇子。“您真是目光如炬啊。”她用字正腔圆的拉丁语似笑非笑地夸赞，与一直以来操着蹩脚口音的罗曼诺娃夫人判若两人。

“您才是心思缜密啊。”史蒂夫却是由衷赞叹。

“您会告诉詹姆斯吗？”

两人同时将目光投向巴恩斯。史蒂夫苦笑：“就算告诉他，这个傻瓜也不会相信吧。”

娜塔莎以扇遮面，掩住自己的表情，语气却忽然柔情似水。

“其实与他结婚，连我自己也难以置信呢。”

一切准备停当后罗杰斯宫的两位主人把他们送到门口，互相依偎着目送巴恩斯的队伍押送泰博里斯离去。

“泰不会为他的所作所为付出代价的。”托尼突然说。

史蒂夫叹气：“托尼，别想了。”

“你也很清楚，泰是老爷子选定的继承人，失去了他老爷子还能从斯通家那群废物里挑得出什么货色来。更何况，更何况……”托尼眉头紧锁，脸色苍白，握着史蒂夫手冒出冷汗：“其实我们根本不知道老爷子在这一整个事件里是什么角色。奥比从什么时候开始跟斯通家暗通款曲，针对霍华德的暗杀到底还有没有更多参与者，你从来不奇怪吗？老爷子这么积极撮合我与泰的婚事，泰对我做的事有没有经过他的授意？玛丽亚死后他和霍华德的关系不咸不淡，如果我与泰结婚，为他产下继承人，斯塔克家族与斯通家族将重新结合，圣吉米尼亚诺则会持续分裂。”这三个月里他推演了无数次，怀疑了无数次，现在说出来时却语无伦次，但他知道史蒂夫能听懂，他总是能懂他。“这座城市不但没法兴盛，还将沦为锡耶纳的附庸……”

“够了，托尼。我让你别想了。”史蒂夫一把抱紧托尼，亲吻他头顶的卷发，“无论你的外祖父有没有自己的算盘，你在那里度过的岁月并不虚假，他疼爱你，让你无忧成长，把你教育成如此出色的人，我们才能相遇。”

两人就这样在门廊边相拥了一会，等托尼微微发抖的身体放松下来。

“没事了？”

“我们快进去吧，好多人在看呢……”

史蒂夫被托尼声音里的羞涩逗得很高兴，大大方方揽住他的肩：“现在只剩奥巴迪亚了。可惜被他跑了。”

“少装蒜了，如果不是故意放过他，你那一弩怎么可能射偏呢。”托尼嗔怪。

史蒂夫吐吐舌头，露出人前难得一见的俏皮：“什么都瞒不过你。他做了这么多恶事，一箭射死他可太便宜他了。等我坐上执政官之位就发布城市通缉令，让他一辈子活在被追杀的阴影里惶惶不可终日。”他点了点进门处空白的墙壁，“我听说佛罗伦萨的市政宫流行在天井围墙上画壁画，我们也给罗杰斯宫赶个时髦如何。就把奥巴迪亚画在这里，他的面前要有一根绞索，象征着我们不会忘记这份仇恨，即使日月经年，天涯海角。你觉得如何？”

托尼莞尔：“我觉得准备给你投票的圣吉米尼亚诺的公民们还没看清你的真面目。”

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，搂着托尼的腰穿过花园，边走边暗示性地说：“今天下午我没安排。”

托尼凑上去啜咬丈夫的薄唇，眉目含情，明知故问：“那我们现在做些什么好呢？”

史蒂夫嬉笑着在他腰部色情地揉了一把，让托尼觉得这个微风吹拂、鲜花盛放的春天棒极了。

收回前言。托尼觉得这个潮湿闷热、蚊虫飞舞的春天糟透了。

执政官选举在下午刚刚结束。奥巴迪亚逃亡后只剩下史蒂夫一个候选人，为了不至于选举流产市政官员又紧急推选了一位候选人，但他们都心知肚明这不过是满足程序而已。一周前史蒂夫还借着给摩甘娜洗礼的机会最终得到主教的支持，为当选执政官扫清了最后一处障碍。如今他已经携婚侣市政宫参加宴会了。

这也是托尼第一次公开亮相在圣吉米尼亚诺的社交圈。全面接管斯塔克家族的生意后，他在佩珀的帮助下重新整顿与优化了东方贸易，通过他的商队运回的丝绸、珠宝、香料重新出现在市场上，他也很乐于在自己身上展示这些品质上乘的商品来带动销量。今天他身穿绣有精美图案的拜占庭风格红色绸缎长袍，耳朵、脖子和手臂上佩戴成套的红宝石金饰，流水线条的金冠在他头顶发间若隐若现，还在耳后手腕上擦了乳香膏，走动起来衣袂飞扬、幽香袭人。宴会上的各位贵族太太小姐把他围了一圈又一圈，有的问款式，有的问颜色，有的还想跟他讨个折扣。这原本是个完美的夜晚，直到他无意间听到两位贵妇人闲聊。

“我要拔了她们的舌头！她们居然说小摩根不是你的女儿！”托尼坐在床上气鼓鼓的控诉，“说我在锡耶纳的时候已经和泰暗结胎珠，是带着身孕回圣吉米尼亚诺，而你被蒙在鼓里，莫名其妙地当了爹！”他拨开揉捏他乳头的那双手，一脸不可置信地回头望着身后的史蒂夫：“都这种时候了你怎么还有心情做这个！她们说你不举耶！”

“可我举得挺成功的呢！”史蒂夫恬不知耻地扭扭腰，让勃起的阴茎又更紧贴了托尼的背部。

托尼生气了，拍着床铺大喊：“带着你的成功老二滚到床尾去！我们需要一次严肃的谈话，立刻！马上！”

“哦。”史蒂夫耷拉下脑袋，爬到床尾盘腿坐好，委屈地小声抗议：“我觉得今天我有权庆祝一下。”

“你知道现在问题有多严重吗？！几乎所有人都认为你没有能力让我怀孕，摩甘娜是私生女！”

“可我确实只用一次就让你怀孕了，而且今后还会让你再怀孕很多次。管别人怎么认为呢，我又不会剥夺我们孩子的继承权。”

“只要一天不向他们证明你是个那方面很成功的丈夫，不光小摩根会被他们认定为私生女，我们今后的所有孩子都会被怀疑为私生子，即便他们能继承你的宫殿、收藏、生意，可你家族的人脉与政治财富会对他们退避三舍，罗杰斯与斯塔克的联合将成为空谈！这是你愿意看到的吗？！”

“太过分了！”终于史蒂夫也愤慨起来，“我家的摩甘娜应该是被全城公民宝贝的小公主，谁敢给她使脸色！”

“就算你能禁止他们谈论，也没法让他们脑子里不瞎猜。”

史蒂夫看了眼精神的小老弟，苦哈哈地问：“可是我们非得现在讨论这个吗？”

托尼拿他没办法，妥协地勾勾手指，史蒂夫立刻欢快地扑过去将他压倒，亲吻他被摩甘娜吮吸后红肿挺立的乳头，受到刺激的托尼低声呻吟起来，主动向丈夫打开双腿。不过直到史蒂夫闯进去让他彻底失去思考能力之前，他都还在盘算着要怎么让整个圣吉米尼亚诺见识见识他们口中因为性无能被伴侣欺骗的可怜男爵是如何在床上折腾他的。

托尼·斯塔克言出必行。

第三天早上，全城疯传他向法庭提交书面申请希望法官尽快安排第三次庭审，每个人的社交辞令都变成了“你听说了吗，执政官大人又要上离婚法庭了。”每个人都在相互打听这个消息的准确性，每个人都在问到底发生了什么事，毕竟自从摩甘娜小姐降生以来男爵伴侣表现得就好像蜜蜂与鲜花一样难舍难分。第四天早上，消息变成了罗杰斯执政官也向法庭提交了申请，鉴于他与托尼的孩子已经充分证明了他的男性能力，他希望取消第三次离婚庭审。到了第五天，大家又听说执政官撤回了申请，法庭也驳回了执政官伴侣的申请，理由是按原定时间第三次庭审将在三周后举行，没必要再提前。连续三天峰回路转，这对婚侣的闹剧成功引爆了公民的热情，全城对他们的第三次庭审翘首以盼，甚至不少人早早相约当天去市政宫门口等候最新消息。

之后的三周史蒂夫过得苦不堪言，托尼天天吩咐厨房给他准备生蚝，为了防止他过度疲劳，性生活频率也从一天一、两次变成了一周一、两次，连亲亲嘴都有限额。好不容易挨到庭审的日子，他早早梳洗停当，与托尼一同用了早餐，坐上去市政宫的马车，一路上气氛凝重，他想说点什么，却又不知道说什么好。对于托尼坚持要继续第三次庭审这件事一开始他有点不高兴，但又能理解托尼的顾虑，当天大吵一架后他最终默认了托尼的计划。他与托尼的身体如此合拍，原本毫不担心在法庭上会出什么意外，可这段时间托尼如临大敌地准备工作反而让他紧张起来。以至于当他再次步入市政宫的客房，见到与一年前同样的房间，同样的床单花色，同样的陪审团成员围在他周围，同样的平克顿先生脸上带着同情与安慰的表情向他走来，有些不太好的回忆复苏了。

很快托尼出现在门口。他还是穿着睡袍，绸缎下的体型比去年多了一份成熟的风韵。他皮肤泛红，额角沁汗，不得不用深呼吸来抑制急促的喘息，史蒂夫毫不怀疑他又在准备室里打开过自己了。往常只要一想到托尼为了取悦自己而咬着睡衣自慰的样子，他的老二就会脱离理智控制地硬起来。今天却毫无动静。今天的他满脑子都是自己在陪审专家的围观之下拼命撸动阴茎却硬不起来的恐怖画面。

正当他心乱如麻之时，托尼走到史蒂夫身边爬上床，飞快地拥抱了他一下，驾轻就熟地拉开他的裤子掏出他疲软的阴茎。他小小地咦了一声，向史蒂夫投去疑惑的一瞥，仿佛在说这可不是你正常的状态哦？他一开始并不在意，握住史蒂夫的性器手指灵活运作，孕后期他常常以手和嘴去满足自己的丈夫，就算只让他用脚趾头都有信心让史蒂夫勃起。可很快他意识到今天情况特殊，无论他揉搓双球还是抚摸柱身或者揉捏顶端，史蒂夫的反应都很小，二十分钟后它仍然只能微微抖动，没法离开托尼的手完全靠自己站起来。

“平常的英雄气概都去哪了？”托尼恼怒地小声埋怨道：“你还硬不起来的话，我们就真的要离婚了！”

史蒂夫听他一抱怨更加胆战心惊，已经半硬的阴茎顿时软回了开始状态。伸长了脖子围在床边的陪审员们随即发出了惋惜的声音。

“对不起。”史蒂夫喃喃道歉，托尼见他手足无措的样子，知道他心里压力大，就再也舍不得责怪他了。

“没关系，我们还有时间，交给我吧。”他抬手抚开史蒂夫紧绷的嘴角，伏下身去含住他的阴茎吞吐起来。温暖湿润的口腔与连续的深喉总算让史蒂夫稍微恢复了活力，托尼感觉嘴巴里的性器正在重新振作，立即握住它的底部撸动，保证即使在自己吐出时一样能刺激到它。虽然进度依然很不理想，但在托尼的努力下史蒂夫总算硬到勉强能进入他的程度了。托尼最后收紧喉咙按摩一次史蒂夫的老二后将它完全吐出来，抬起眼睛看着自己的丈夫，也确保丈夫正在看着自己，缓缓低下头在阴茎头部响亮地亲了一口，表扬道：“好孩子！”

他握着史蒂夫的老二找准位置坐下去，幸好在准备室里充分开拓过自己，史蒂夫的表现虽然比平常差了几个档次依然艰难地全部进入了他。他坐在史蒂夫的胯部长长地喘了几口气放松后，就按着丈夫的胸部扭了扭腰，现在还不适合抽插，他判断道，必须得让史蒂夫在硬一些。他姿态曼妙地扭动腰跨，火热的性器在他内部搅动，敏感的甬道继续绞紧蠕动，比他的嘴更契合地吮吸着史蒂夫，让他又胀大坚挺了不少。

“啊……”深处的敏感点被触及让托尼忍不住低吟一声，这说明史蒂夫的勃起已经相当硬了。他对丈夫露出了赞赏一笑，向上慢慢撑起自己，又猛地坐下，火热的阴茎因此再次狠擦过令他销魂蚀骨的那点：“这就对了。就是这里。史蒂夫，史蒂夫。”他尖叫起来，在欲望的浪潮里摇摇欲坠，他还需要再来一次，再来许多次。他失去了时间概念，持续待在极乐边缘耗尽了他的力气，他起身的幅度越来越小，频率越来越慢。“史蒂夫……”他的呼唤变成了哀求，史蒂夫及时掌控了一切，握着他的胯部抬起到只剩头部留在他体内，在他喘口气的时候将他狠狠按回自己身上，同时挺胯在他身体里碾了一个圈，托尼的呻吟变得绵长而毫无意义，受到鼓励的史蒂夫重复着这个动作，他的老二也已经硬得发疼，随时可以射出来，但是还不是时候。

“托尼。”他喘着气，嗓子发紧，“我快到了，你呢？”

托尼被他操得摇摇晃晃说不出话来，只噙泪颔首表示自己也接近了。

“一起吧，让上帝见证我们是灵肉合一的婚侣。”

他的话令托尼心念一动，几乎是立刻攀上高潮弯着腰爆发在史蒂夫的胸膛上，而剧烈收紧的甬道也同时得到了史蒂夫滚烫的精液。长长的痉挛之后他倒在丈夫的胸前，稍微离开它后穴的性器带出两人粘稠的体液，头发被自己射出的精液沾湿，淫荡地黏在一起。史蒂夫感到自己的老二又跳动了一下。

鸦雀无声的房间里不知是谁第一个鼓起掌，很快有第二个第三个人加入，最后变成雷鸣般的掌声，史蒂夫甚至越过托尼的身体看到平克顿大人眼含热泪，老天，刚才他就在这么近的地方欣赏自己和托尼的性事？！这可太尴尬了！托尼也羞涩不已，把脸埋进史蒂夫的胸口不肯抬起来。

法官举着他的法槌在床尾靠板上连续敲了七八次维持秩序，等大家后安静下来后他却欲言又止。看他踌躇的样子，史蒂夫感觉他比刚在十几人前表演活春宫的自己还尴尬。

“法官大人。”

“这真是……非常精彩……”他庄严祝贺。

史蒂夫只得暂时忘记自己正躺在床上，老二还插在托尼屁股里，尽量维持住严肃的模样。“谢谢。”

“但不幸的是，恐怕刚才那次房事不能被认定为成功……”

“什么？！”在场所有人同时发出惊呼。

“按照法律规定，不那么……常规……的体位会被认为是一次失败的房事。”法官遗憾地叹了口气，“我很抱歉，必须宣布两位的婚姻无效。”

法官铿锵有力的宣判让史蒂夫与托尼僵在当场，这可不是他们期望的结果。他们在这么多人面前用一场酣畅淋漓的性爱证明了史蒂夫的性能力，却因为僵化的法律被强制离婚？！他们先后坐起来，不可置信地望着对方，又害怕自己再也不能像现在这样望着对方。

“这不公平！”平克顿第一个跳起来，冲上去扯掉法官的假发大喊大叫：“我敢打赌，你和你老婆一辈子也没拥有过一次像刚才那样美妙的性爱。”

“没错没错，”有人小声附和，“他不喜欢洗澡，我要是他老婆肯定会在床上窒息。”

法官又羞又怒，一边抵挡攻击一边威胁：“平克顿大人，我警告你……”话音未落，怒火中烧的平克顿干脆将刚才扯下来的假发塞进他嘴里。

在事情变得不可收拾之前，还是史蒂夫站了出来。他没顾得上收拾仪容，敞着裤子挡在他们当中，“平克顿大人住手吧。谢谢你帮我抱不平，但这没有任何帮助。”见两人狼狈地放开对方，他又转身说：“法官大人，如果我和托尼能按照常规姿势做……我是说，再做一次，是不是就可以不用离婚了？”

“这……”法官犹豫了。

“刚才那个，就当作是我和伴侣在房事前的小游戏。我会用法律承认的姿势来证明自己！”他急切地说。

“好吧。”法官妥协了，飞快地瞥了眼他胯间还没扣上的裤子以及里面隐约可见的巨物，“但是陪审专家不可能花很长时间等待你恢复精力……”

史蒂夫整个人都被点亮了吗：“你们不用花多少时间，我发誓！”

他几乎是跳跃着回到床上，跪在托尼对面拉着他的手欢欣鼓舞地问：“你听到了吗，你听到了吗，亲爱的！”

托尼也激动地凑上去亲吻他的嘴唇：“是的是的，那你还等什么，快点再干我一次。”

史蒂夫从善如流，轻轻把托尼推倒在床上，抬高他的双腿架上自己的肩膀，让他露出被性爱弄得乱七八糟的后穴，自己也拉低裤子握住再次勃起的性器。法官在身后轻了轻嗓子，引起诸位陪审员不满的瞪视，仿佛在责怪他吹毛求疵。

这个姿势也不够常规吗？！两人大吃一惊，这恐怕已经是他们平常性生活里最普通的姿势之一了。史蒂夫回头征询意见，法官在同僚们无言的施压下缩着身子小声比划：“就最平常的那种，把他的脚放下来……”

史蒂夫照做了，大大打开托尼的双腿，坏心眼地拿阴茎在入口处戳刺画圈。只是这样的前戏就让他俩都硬了，托尼的后穴还微微吐出不知是情液还是精液的可疑液体。

史蒂夫的心中突然幸福满溢。

“准备好了吗，亲爱的，这回真的是最后的机会了。”

他向前挺身，性器头部顺利地挤进温暖的穴口，托尼也呻吟着，配合地向史蒂夫的方向扭动身体，让自己能含得更深。

“我一点都不担心……”他调皮的笑容被下身的快感染上了些许魅态，就像他本人一样复杂，且美丽。

“毕竟俗话说得好，事不过三嘛。”

**全文完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019年10月4日完结于随缘居。


End file.
